


Flash - A New Earth to Save

by ArrowverseFan833



Series: A New Earth to Save [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 55,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseFan833/pseuds/ArrowverseFan833
Summary: The last thing Barry Allen remembered was looking down at a dying Oliver Queen. He then wakes up to find himself in the Monitor's Realm. He finds out that he is going to the new earth and he will be able to right some of his wrongs. He also finds out that things will be different. He just doesn't know how much.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Series: A New Earth to Save [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956133
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some my ideas in this story were inspired by Lauriverfanboy1. Thanks for letting me use them.

Barry woke up and he found himself in the Monitor's realm. He looked around wondering what had happened. The last thing he remembered was him and Sara looking down at Oliver as he died and the new universe was being formed.

He turned around and saw the Monitor and asked "What am I doing here?"

The Monitors answer was "You have been brought here because when you and the paragons along with Oliver Queen defeated the Anti-Monitor my powers were restored and that has allowed me to send you to this new universe starting back in 2012 when Oliver Queen returned from Lian Yu. Things will be different in this new world, but you will be able tell what the differences are when you merge with your doppleganger on this earth."

"So is there anything that I need to know before I am sent to this new earth?" Barry asked.

"When you wake up you will have your powers because the particle accelerator has already exploded and you have been in your nine month coma. Everything else will come to you as your memories merge with your doppelgänger." the Monitor said.

"Thanks for the information." Barry said.

"Good Luck Mr. Allen." the Monitor said.

The next thing Barry knew, He was waking up to his favorite Lady Gaga song just as he did the last time. This time there was a difference though because instead of asking him to pee in a cup, Caitlin was kissing him. Barry didn't know what was going on until he was finally able to tap into his doppleganger's memories and he found out that he and Caitlin had been dating for a few months before going into his coma.

Caitlin realized that he was slow to react to the kiss and was kind of upset for a second until she realized that he needed time get used to being awake.

"Are you ok Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah I just wasn't expecting that when I woke up. Not that I wasn't a nice surprise." He said while smiling. He had always liked Caitlin but he never was able to say anything when they were both single and when he did think about saying something she was always with someone else.

He looked over and he saw his best friend Cisco standing there smiling like he knew what was going on. Barry turned to Caitlin and said "Do you mind if I have a second alone with Cisco?"

"No take all the time you need." Said Caitlin.

Barry turned to Cisco and asked "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Although he had a clue what was going on.

"I always knew that you two had a thing for each other. And yes I am your Cisco. I guess my powers allowed me to be able to keep my memories of this new world as well as the old one. It's good to see you me." Cisco said.

"It's good to see you to man. Oh by the way we need to get to work on how to defeat Thawne." Barry said.

"Already been working on that. I have made it see that he cannot watch or listen in on us like he did last time. I have also been able find out how to defeat him so that when the time comes we will be ready. We just don't need to move too fast because the will rise suspicion." Cisco said.

"That's good work. Now I need to go and call Joe and Iris and let them know that I am ok. Then I am going to give my girlfriend a better welcome then I did when I woke up." Barry said.

After Barry talked to Joe and Iris he was about to go see Caitlin when he saw someone that he didn't expect. J'onn J'onzz.

"Hey J'onn. what are you doing here?" asked Barry.

"I am here to bring back the memories of your teammates. Just tell me who you want to remember everything from the old earth." J'onn said.

"Cisco already has his memories due to his powers. I want Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Cecile, Wally, Eddie and Capt. Singh to remember the old earth. That will help out alot."

"Ok, Thanks J'onn." Said Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

After J'onn had brought Caitlin's memories back, Barry went to see how she was doing. He wanted to see how this went with the two of them being a couple but only if she was up for that.

"So, this is a little weird with us be a couple on this new earth." said Barry.

"Yeah so I understand if you want to break up so that you can be with Iris." Caitlin said.

"No, I think I want to see where this goes. I was always too occupied with Iris in the old universe. I am sorry for the way I treated you during the whole Savitar thing, because you never would have gone and worked with him if I wasn't so focused on Iris." Barry said.

"Thank you for saying that Barry but I am ok with everything now and I understand why you were so focused on Iris. Just to you know, I am happy that we are going to try and make this work because I have always had feelings for you." said Caitlin.

"I have always had feeling for you as well, so this should be interesting. Anyways, do you know if you have your Frost side or are, we going to have to wait for her to become active again?" Barry asked.

To answer his question, Caitlin turned into Frost and said "Hey there handsome, it's about time you and Caity got your heads out of your asses and made a move on each other. There was a reason that I went and worked with Savitar and that is because he was the only you that I could have on the old earth. And there is something that I have been waiting to do for a long time."

Frost walked up to Barry and gave him one of the most passionate kisses he had had in his life. It didn't take him long to join in. But after a few minutes Barry pulled away so that they could catch their breathe. Frost went in for another kiss, but Barry pulled away before she could kiss him again and said "Sorry Frost but I think if we kiss again we will end up doing things that we should not be doing at work and we also need to watch out for Thawne so he doesn't catch you in this form and think that something is up."

Frost looked at him and said "Well you're no fun. But I understand for now we have to keep a low profile. I will just wait to get what I want later when we are alone."

Frost turned back into Caitlin and was soon blushing from what Frost had said and done while she was talking to Barry. Not that Caitlin wasn't interested in having sex with Barry she just didn't know if they were to that point yet.

"So how about we have a date night tonight since we have not had one for nine months'?" Barry asked.

"I like the sound of that and after dinner we can go back to my place and watch a movie if you are interested." said Caitlin.

"I think that would be great, but right now I thinks we should call a meeting with everyone else so that we can put a plan together so that we can stop Thawne." Barry said.

Caitlin nodded and they both pulled up their phones to call their friends so that they could have their meeting.

They were on their way to the West house to have their meeting because they know that they would not be heard from there. Once everyone was there, they started the meeting.

"First off I am glad to see everyone again, especially you Eddie and just so you know I have a plan that will not involve you dying this time around." Barry said while getting a nod from Eddie.

"Ok, so here is my idea. Wally and I will be busy keeping Thawne's attention. He will not know that Caitlin and Cisco have their powers. So, it should be easy for them to surprise him. I will also not be able to you my full speed until it is time to take him down so that he does not get suspicious. What I need you to do Cisco and Caitlin, is after me and Wally have gain Thawne's full attention, you two will breach behind him and Caitlin, you will freeze him so then we can then send him into the speed force prison. We will have to play the long game here because I am planning on taking him down around Christmas since that is the first time, he made himself know on the old Earth. Are there and questions?" Barry asked.

Everyone shook their head meaning there were no questions. Everyone just sat around talking for a while before head their separate ways. Before he could leave, Iris got his attention and they went to have a private conversation.

Iris looked at Barry and said "Barry I know this is weird because we were married on the old earth, but now that Eddie is back, I would like to see how things work with him. Also, from the memories that I have from this earth I know that you are in love with Caitlin. I think that it is best that we just be best friends and not lovers."

"I agree with that and I am glad that Eddie is back so that you can try this again with him. Anyways, I have to go to CCPD to let the Captain know that I am awake and ready to get to work." Barry said.

They both hugged each other and went their separate ways. When Barry got CCPD he saw that there were a whole lot of cases that needed to be worked. So, he went down to tell Capt. Singh that he was back and was going to get to work on the cases that he had on his desk.

When Barry finished with his work, he sped over to STAR Labs to setup his date with Caitlin that night. They soon went to get ready for their date at there own apartments. Barry was supposed to pick Caitlin up at seven and he decided to leave his apartment a little early so that he could get some flowers and so that he would be there on time for their date.

Barry actually showed up early and knocked on the door and Caitlin took a second to get to the because she was still applying the last of her make-up.

Barry could not take his eyes off of her. He had to wonder why he took so long to notice her on the old earth. Caitlin was about the same way wondering why she had never realized handsome he was.

"You look great Caitlin." Barry said getting a blush from Caitlin.

"You don't look bad yourself Barry. Should we get going?" Caitlin asked

Barry nodded and lead her out of the apartment building to where her car was. Barry took the keys from her so that he could drive because he was the only one who knew where they were going. They ended up at a nice Italian Restaurant. They had a good time just talking about all the fun they had had on the old earth and talked about their new memories as well. After dinner they went back to Caitlin's apartment to watch a movie.

"So, what do you want to watch. I have all of the Marvel DVD's." Said Caitlin

"I haven't seen Endgame yet. Is it ok if we watch that?" asked Barry.

Caitlin nodded and took the disc out of its case and put in and the movie started. After about two hours. Frost decided that she wanted to take over. She wasn't interested in the movie so she leaned over and started kissing him on the neck taking his attention away from the movie as well. They started to make out on the couch and it started to get very heated.

Barry looked at Frost and said "Are you sure that you and Caitlin both want to do this. I want to get consent from both of you."

Frost turned back into Caitlin and said "I have been waiting for this for a long time Barry so I am good with it."

Caitlin turned back to Frost and said "Does that answer your question handsome?"

Barry nodded and picked her up carrying her to her room. They spent the rest of the night making love. With Frost and Caitlin switching from time to time so that they both could experience the pleasure that Barry was giving them. Once they were done, they just laid there in each other's arms as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Barry and Caitlin woke up smiling at each other. They did not expect it to get that heated but once it did the just decided to roll with it. Barry got up and started to cook breakfast while Caitlin was in the shower. When Caitlin was done with her shower, she walked in to the kitchen to see that Barry had cooked eggs and bacon for them to eat. After the ate Barry sped to his apartment so that he could shower and get dress and headed to CCPD for work that day.

When he got to there, he was called into Capt. Singh's office. The Capt. Asked "So when are we going to see the Flash back in action Allen?"

"I am not really sure yet Capt. something has to happen first and we also have to keep a low profile to keep Thawne from catching on to us." Barry said.

"I understand that Allen. Just know that I am glad to have you back at work after the coma." Singh said.

"Thank You Capt." said Barry.

Barry went up to his office to get some work done. He did it at normal speed so that he did not get done to quick and make people suspicious. When he finished all of his work it was close to lunch time so he decided to call Caitlin and see if she wanted to meet him for lunch at Jitters. She said yes and the next thing she knew he there and picked her up and sped to Jitters.

"I was not expecting you come and pick me up like that. I thought you would let me drive my car." Said Caitlin with a smile.

"I didn't think that you would object with me doing that because it gives us more time to sit here and talk. And plus, it will take me no time to get you back so we can have more time with each other." Said Barry.

They got their sandwiches and coffee and went to sit down. They sat there and talked for about and hour then Barry and Caitlin walked into the alley and he sped them back to STAR Labs. When they got there the alarm was going off.

Cisco walked over to Barry's old suit and showed it to him. He whispered "You will have to wear this suit until we stop Thawne. If he sees the other one, he will know something is up."

Barry nodded and asked "So who are we up against Cisco?"

"This guy can control the weather so I thought that maybe we should call him Weather Wizard." Cisco said for the purposes of Thawne being there.

"Ok do we have any idea of how to stop him?" Barry asked.

Caitlin walked over to the group and started to explain a theory she had. "I think since this Weather Wizard can control the weather that there has to be some kind of way to neutralize it. Maybe some kind of tech that can make his weather dissipate." Caitlin said.

"I think I can come up with something. Do you think you can help me Dr. Well?" Cisco asked and the Doctor nodded as they went down to Cisco's lab.

Barry went out and saved Joe and Eddie from Weather Wizard but he did not stop him because he needed the wand for that.

"Why didn't you stop him Barry. I mean its not like you do know how?" Joe asked.

"Cisco and Wells are working on something for that now." Barry said and Joe knew what he meant.

Barry sped back to STAR Labs and saw that Cisco and Wells had finished making the wand. They showed him how to use is and all they had to do now was wait for Weather Wizard to attach again and he would be ready.

"Dr. Wells do you think that we can start with my training tomorrow? I would like to see if there is any way that I can get faster." Barry said.

"I think that would be a good idea Mr. Allen. Meet us at the air field at ten in the morning." Dr. Wells said.

"I'll be there." Barry said.

Barry hung around the lab for a while until he finally got the alarm that Weather Wizard was attaching again. He sped off to CCPD because that is where Joe was and when he got there, he saw that there was a storm forming inside of the building, so he went inside to see if the wand would work. He turned it on and it started to suck the whole storm into it. Weather Wizard turned toward the Flash and tried to strike him with lightening but was unable to because the wand had neutralized him.

Weather Wizard said "What happened to my power?"

"You see this wand. It was made by some friends of mine and what it did was neutralize you so that you were not a harm to anyone." Barry said.

He ran up and punched Weather Wizard hard enough to knock him out and he sped him back to STAR Labs so that he could lock him up in the pipeline. After he did that, he went back up to talk to his friends for a while before going back to CCPD to see if there was any more work for him to do. He finished the work that was on his desk and he decided that he would go home to his apartment. When he got there, he saw Caitlin waiting at the door.

"You know if we keep on going to each other's apartments every night we might should move into together." Barry said with a smile.

"Is that and invitation Mr. Allen." Caitlin said.

"If you want it to be Dr. Snow." Barry said.

"I don't know if I am ready for that yet. But I will let you know when I am." Caitlin said.

Caitlin could hear Frost in her head saying "What the hell are you talking about. You know you are going to stay tonight. You might as well move in. If you don't make a move you know I will just like last night."

Caitlin just laughed and Barry looked at her and asked "What were you laughing at?"

"Just something that Frost said" Caitlin said.

They walked into the apartment and ate dinner and watched a whole movie this time. After that Barry made a move so that neither Caitlin or Frost didn't have to this time. They ended up sleeping in each other's arms just as they had the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am just picking some of my favorite episodes to use so there will not be an order to the episodes. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

The next morning when Barry and Caitlin woke up, Barry went to get in the shower while Caitlin just lay there and wait for him to finish so that she could get in. After they were done, Barry made breakfast and they ate before Barry sped to the CCPD and Caitlin drove home to change clothes before she went to help Cisco and Dr. Well set up everything for the training that Barry was going to do later that day.

After finishing his work at the CCPD he sped out to the air field and changed into his Flash suit which had the sensors in it to measure everything that they needed for his training. He got ready and took of down the tarmac and just like last time he made it look like he was having trouble stopping and running into the water barrels at the end of the track. He ended up breaking a couple of bones but it was all for the benefit of making it look like he did not have full control of his powers yet and keeping Thawne in the dark.

When Caitlin was patching him up in the med bay, he made sure that no one else was around and said "Well that hurt just as bad as last time. I wish I didn't have to do all of this just to keep him in the dark."

"I was surprised that you actually went through with running into the barrels, although I do understand why you had to do it." Caitlin said.

It took about three hours and he was all healed up. He decided to go home and get some rest and make sure that he was completely healed. He did the training for the rest of the week and he never hit the barrels again and Wells also taught him how to phase through things and throw lightening bolds.

The next week they came up against a new Metahuman whose name was Peekaboo. She had the ability to transport herself to different places as long as she could see where she was going. They knew about the karaoke bar from last time so they went to check that place out again.

When they got to the bar they walked in and got a table and a couple of drinks. Caitlin looked at Barry and said "I am not going to get like I did the last time that we were here. You might as well forget about me getting up there and singing again."

"Whatever you say Dr. Snow." Barry said while laughing.

"Are you going to try to get me drunk and take advantage of me Mr. Allen?" Said Caitlin while also laughing.

"I would never." Said Barry with a surprised look on his face.

Caitlin got up and went to the Restroom and when she came back, she was Frost. Frost looked at him and said "I have never drink before so I want to see if I can even get drunk, and if I do it doesn't bother me if you take advantage a little bit." The she laughed at the look on his face.

"I can't take advantage of a girl who is drunk even if she has given me permission. It just isn't right." Barry said.

"Well then I will try not to get to bad then." Frost said.

It turns out that Frost could get drunk and she did end up going up on stage and her and Barry signing a duet again. When they were about ready to go home Barry went to pay the tab and then he picked Frost up and sped her home. Due to her sped healing, by the time they got home she was sober. They went inside her apartment and Caitlin went to change into something more comfortable.

When she was walking toward her room she turned into Caitlin and turned around to him and said "Why don't you come back to my room and help me with my dress and I might let you look at my goods."

Barry just shook his head and laughed while saying "If you insist."

When they got to her room, things got a little heated and the next thing they knew it was it was mourning. That night obviously turned out better this time then it did the last time.

They got to STAR Labs the next morning and with the alarms going off and they found out that Peekaboo and her boyfriend had robbed a bank and were on the run. They had a signal on her so they knew where she was and Barry raced out to catch her.

"Ok, how am I supposed to catch someone who can teleport anytime I get close to them?" Barry asked even though he already know the answer.

"We are working on it Barry. Just try to keep and eye on her until we figure something out." Dr. Wells said.

"Well, as long as I don't get close enough for her to see me, she will stay in the car. That might be the easiest way to stop her." Barry said.

Dr. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin were trying to come up with a plan when Cisco finally thought of something or that was the way it looked to Dr. Wells.

"Wait a minute, doesn't she have to see where she is going in order to teleport. If that is how it works then maybe you can blackout her windows so that she can't teleport out of it." Said Cisco.

"That is a good idea Cisco. Barry we can keep an eye on the car. You go get some paint and we will tell you where to go. You might also want to get a lug nut wrench so that you can take the tires off so they don't crash into someone else." Said Dr. Wells.

"I'm on it." Said Barry.

He went to get what he needed and he was back and painted the windows and took the tires off. When he was done with that, he opened the door quickly and put a pair of power dampening cuff on her and took her to the pipeline.

Barry then came back and got the boyfriend and took him back to prison. While he was at the prison, he changed his clothes really quick and went in to visit his dad.

"Hey Slugger, how are you doing?" Henry said.

"I am doing good dad. I have a girlfriend who I really think that you would like. Maybe I can bring her with me sometime. But anyways, the reason why I am here is because I think I have found a way to get you out of here. I don't want to get your hope up but it looks like it could work." Barry said.

"Don't get your hopes to high. I just want you to know that I have learned to be ok in here." Said Henry.

"I'll try not to. But anyways, I have to get going. I will see you later Dad." Said Barry.

"See you later son." Henry said.

Barry went back to STAR Labs and Hung out with Cisco and Caitlin for a while. Then he decided that he was going to go home and get some rest because it had been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a slow day at the CCPD, so Barry decided that he would go do some more training with the team. Cisco had an idea for that he would call a super sonic punch. So, what Barry had to do was to run a certain distance away and then run toward the target and punch it. They tried it on a couple cinderblocks and the first time that Barry tried it he broke his hand on purpose so that Thawne wouldn't think that he was learning to quickly. After his hand healed, he wanted to try it again and this time Barry was able to smash the block.

"I am glad I did not break my hand again trying to do that. That would not have been fun." Barry said.

"I know you are hurting yourself on purpose for the benefit of Thawne not catching onto you. I just wish there was another way, because I hate seeing you hurt like that even if you heal fast." Caitlin said.

"I know. The good thing it I have learned most everything that there is to learn from Thawne so I shouldn't have to do that again. Anyways, I was talking to Iris earlier and she asked if all of us would like to meet her and Eddie at a bar and get drinks and play pool and darks?" Barry asked.

"I am up for it. What do you say Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm in. Oh yeah, I called J'onn J'onzz the other day to see if he could give me any ideas on how to make a ring that would work like his powers do so if we find anyone else that we want to give memories to we can do that. I have made two of them. We will keep one and I will breach one over to Oliver tonight when we leave the Lab." Cisco said.

"That great. I think I know someone we can use it on Barry." Caitlin said.

"Who would that be? I can't think of anyone that we missed." Barry said.

"That because she wouldn't be in your old memories and you probably just haven't searched your new memories well enough to know what is missing. Remember that your dad has a brother named Jay on this earth, but he doesn't live in Central City. His daughter moved here before the particle accelerator exploded. She visited you once a week while you were in your coma. From the way she talked you two were close." Caitlin said.

"Why didn't I think of that? I will call her now tell her to meet us at the bar tonight."

Caitlin nodded and Barry walked out so he could make the call. Once he was done getting that details straight, he walked back into the cortex and talked with Caitlin and Cisco for a while before going home to get ready.

In a couple of hours, it was time for him to meet all of his friends at the bar. Barry walked up to Iris and gave her a hug the he shook Eddie's hand. He was talking to Iris he was facing the door and she got a look on her face like she saw someone she knew walking in and asked "Is that who I think it is?"

Barry turned around and looked and said "Yeah except she is my cousin on this earth."

The girl walked up to Barry and gave him a hug because she had not seen him since he got out of the coma. He looked at her and said "It's good to see you Jesse it has been a while."

"At least this time you are not in a coma. I have missed you cuz." Jesse said.

"I have missed you too. Listen my friend Cisco has been working on this new experiment and he wanted me to try it on you. Do you mind?" Barry asked.

"It won't hurt will it?" Jesse asked.

"If it does it will just be a little head ache." Said Barry.

"Ok, go ahead." Said Jesse.

Barry touch the ring to her arm and she closed her eyes in pain for a few seconds and then she opened her eyes and looked at Barry and smiled. She then walked over to Iris and hugged her. Right about that time Cisco and Caitlin walked into the bar to get a hug from Jesse as well. Cisco looked at Jesse and said "Well if it isn't Jesse Quick. It's good to see you girl."

"It's good to see all of y'all too. The only weird thing is that my dad is not my dad on this earth. He is the Reverse Flash, am I right."

"Unfortunately, that is true. So, are you just as smart on this earth as you were on earth two? Barry asked.

"I have the same degrees that I had on earth two." Jesse said.

"Do you have anything else?" Barry asked while vibrating his hand.

Jesse lifted her hand it vibrated it show that she was a speedster as well and said "I was hit by the particle accelerator while I was working at Mercury Labs, but for some reason I was only out for a couple of hours, and when I woke up I had my speed."

"We could probably use your help in a couple of months to throw Thawne off. But if you could try to keep from using your speed as much as possible so he doesn't pick up on you. He doesn't even know that Cisco and Caitlin have their powers yet." Barry said

"Will do. Guess you get to make me a suit Cisco. Think you are up for it?" Jesse asked.

"Oh hell yeah girl. It will be even better than your last one." Cisco said.

"I also have a job offer for you if you are up for working with Caitlin, Cisco and me all the time. It will have to wait until after we beat Thawne though. I am thinking of opening STAR Labs back up and letting it be what it should have been all along." Barry said.

"I would love that and I will already be there if something happens with a meta." Jesse said.

After everyone had a few drinks and had talked for a while they all split up. Barry, Cisco, Eddie and Caitlin went to play pool, while Jesse and Iris were playing darts.

Cisco went to get another round of drinks from the bar and he saw that the bartender was someone he knew. So, he went over to Barry and said "Hey man, look at the bartender. Do you mind if I borrow the ring?"

"Go ahead man. I would if I were you." Barry said.

Cisco walked back up to the bar to get the drinks and when the bartender reached out for the money Cisco touch the ring to her arm. The next thing she knew Camilla was looking at her boyfriend from the old earth.

When she had a break, she went over to meet with the group and said "It is good to see you all again and I look forward to have fun with all of you very soon." Camilla said.

About that time there was an alert from a meta attacking. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco left in a hurry to get back to STAR Labs. All of the others just had to stay there to keep Thawne in the dark about them knowing everything. When they got to STAR Labs, Barry suited up and went out to catch Girder.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry was talking to Caitlin and Cisco over the comms trying to find out where Girder was located. They told him that Girder was located outside of Jitter. When Barry got there, it looked like the whole inside of the coffee shop was trashed like Girder was looking for something or someone. Then he remembered the Tony always had a thing for Iris and as of right now she was still working at Jitters.

Barry yelled out to get Girder's attention away from the people who were walking by the coffee shop. "Hey Tony, why don't you come over here and mess with someone who can actually fight back?" Barry asked.

"I don't know how you know my name but don't worry I will give you a beat down if you want it so badly."

Barry started having flashbacks of when he was in school and Tony would always bully him and beat him up. He then called out of the comms saying "alright guys. Any idea how I am supposed to beat a guy who is made out of metal?" Barry asked for the benefit of Thawne being there. He already knows that he would have to do the supersonic punch to knock him out.

"If you do a supersonic punch, that should knock him out Barry. Unfortunately, you will probably end up breaking your hand, or at the very least sprain your wrist." Dr. Wells said.

"Ok, I guess it's the only thing that I can do." Barry said.

So, he turned around and ran about five miles away. When he turned and ran Girder started making fun of him. "Look at the little wuss run. And you people call him a here." Girder said.

The next thing he know though, was that he saw lightening coming toward him and then he felt a huge punch make contact right under his chin and then all he saw was black.

Barry was glad that this time he only had a sprained wrist instead of a broken hand. He got some power dampening cuffs and put them on Girder and took him back to the pipeline.

When he got back to the cortex, Caitlin took him to the med bay just to make sure that nothing was broken. Just as he thought, it was just a sprain.

After he and Caitlin were done in the med bay, they walked back out into the cortex to talk to Cisco and Dr. Wells for a little while. After Dr. Wells left Barry asked "how are you coming along on Team Arrow's suits?"

"I am done making them. I have some ideas to make them more accessible like your suit is when it comes from your ring. I just need some help to figure it out. Do you think Jesse might be able to help?" Cisco asked.

"It never hurts to asked. I am sure she will be happy to help. I am also willing to help." said Caitlin.

"Well tomorrow is our day off. If the two of you can meet me at my apartment so that there are no prying eyes. We can work on that. I will call Jesse and see if she is available to help as well." Cisco said.

"Alright. We will see you tomorrow. Hey Caitlin, are you going to your apartment or mine?" Barry asked.

"I don't think frost is giving me much of a choice, so I guess I am going to yours." Caitlin said.

The couple left to go home for the night while Cisco was looking over his plans for the suits for Team Arrow. He then picked up his phone and called Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, It's Cisco. I have a little project I am working on and I was wondering if you would be able to help me with it?" Cisco asked.

"Sure, I would. When and Where?" Jesse asked.

"My apartment at ten in the morning. This is a secret meeting so don't tell anyone where you are going." Cisco said.

"Gotcha. I will be there at ten. See you then." Said Jesse.

The next morning the team met at Cisco's apartment. Cisco told Jesse his idea of what he wanted to do with Team Arrow's suit. She then said "I have an idea of how that might work. I am working on these particles at Mercury Labs that will help people with injuries or sickness and I think if I can reconfigure them, they make be able to work with the ring in order to make the suit just appear on their bodies. It shouldn't be that hard to do. I will go work on it now."

"That sounds good. How long do you think it would take?" Cisco asked.

"Give me a couple of hours." Jesse said.

"Ok. Will do." Cisco said.

After Jesse left the other three got to talking and they were wondering if they could do the same thing with there suits when it came time for them to use them.

"Man, it is going to take a whole lot less time to get dressed if this works." Caitlin said.

"I know. I mean I already have a suit in a ring. I just wish I could use it. I guess it won't be to much longer once Thawne is gone. This seems like it would be even quicker than my ring. Do you think that you configure my ring to be like the others Cisco?" Barry asked.

"It should be a problem. I should be able to work it out." Cisco said.

"It is going to be so much fun when we can finally get out there and help you Barry. The three of us have always made such a good team while we were out in the field." Caitlin said.

"You're right. We have haven't we." Barry said.

After a few hours, Jesse was back with what she worked on. She applied it to Barry's ring just to make sure it worked.

Ok. So, here is what is going to happen. You need to put the ring on and give it a minute to read your DNA. The ring will also hook your signals from your brain so all you have to do is tell the suit to appear and it will. It will only work for you because it is now hooked to your DNA." Jesse said.

"That sounds cool. Let me see if it works." Barry said.

So, he put his ring on and gave it a few minutes to read his DNA. When it was done, he thought about his suit being on and the next thing he knew it had formed on his body.

"Oh man. This is so awesome." Barry said.

"So, should I apply it to the other rings?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. You and Cisco go ahead and do that. I just have one question. Oliver and his team will need their weapons. Will they just appear with the rest of the suit?" Barry asked.

"We are going to make it so everything is in the ring so it should be able to work where they just appear like the rest of the suit." Jesse said.

"Sounds good. Well Caitlin and I are going to a movie. We will see you guys later." Said Barry.

Once Cisco and Jesse were through with the suits all they saw on the table were six rings that they were going to take to Star City the next day to make sure that they worked.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after the team took the suits to Team Arrow, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were sitting in the cortex after work was over for the day. They were just having fun. They always liked hanging out with just OTF (Original Team Flash), Even on the old earth. All of a sudden, the alarm started to go off. Barry started to suit up while Caitlin and Cisco were checking the monitors seeing what was going on.

"Looks like it is the burning man that I have been hearing about." Said Cisco for the benefit of their cover with Thawne.

"Ok, I will go out there and try to take care of him before he destroys to much" Barry said.

When Barry got to the scene the burning man was still there, but it didn't look like he was trying to destroy anything. It looked like he was having a hard time controlling his powers.

"It looks like he is having a hard time controlling himself. I don't think that he is trying to destroy anything. He also looks a lot like your friend Ronnie, Cait." Barry said.

"Come and get pick me up Barry. I might be able to talk him down." Caitlin said.

"OK, I will be there soon." Said Barry.

Two seconds later Barry picked her up and they were on their way back to the scene. When Barry put her down, Ronnie looked at her as though he might recognize her. Caitlin turned off her comms and turned to Barry to tell him to do the same. "Barry do you have the memory ring with you?" Caitlin asked.

"No, it is in Cisco's workshop. The only way to use it without Thawne finding out is to talk Firestorm down and use it on him in Star Labs." Barry said.

"Ok, turn your comms back on so Thawne won't get suspicious." Caitlin said as she walked over to Ronnie.

"Ronnie, it's me Caitlin. Can you come with us to Star Labs?" Caitlin asked.

"I am sorry my dear but I do not know who you are." Ronnie said.

"Do you mind telling me who you think you are then?" Caitlin asked.

"My name is Dr. Martin Stein. I can hear your friend in my head and he says that I can trust you do I will accompany you to the Star Labs." Stein said.

When they returned to Star Labs, Cisco walked up to Firestorm and said "Nice to see you again Ronnie. I have missed you."

"I am sorry young man but I am Dr. Martin Stein. I am here to see if you and your friends can help me separate from Ronald so that we can live our own lives." Dr. Stein said."

"We are happy to help. But first, why don't you go with Dr. Snow so that she can check your vitals and make sure that everything is ok with you." Dr. Wells said.

Firestorm nodded and went into the mad bay to wait for Caitlin, who turned to Cisco and whispered in his ear "Get the ring Cisco." Cisco nodded and went to get the memory ring.

Caitlin went into the med bay and began to hook Firestorm up to the monitors so that she could get his vitals. She noticed that everything was stable but his temperature was rising steadily.

"Hey guys you need to get to work on something that will separate them because their temperature is steadily rising, and I think that means that if we don't separate them, they could go nuclear." Caitlin said.

"Cisco and I will get to work on that right away Dr. Snow." Dr. Wells said.

Before Cisco left, he slipped the ring to Barry so they could return Dr. Stein and Ronnie's memories to them while he and Dr. Wells were gone. Barry touched the ring to Firestorm's arm and he could tell that Dr. Stein remembered him now.

"It is good to see you Mr. Allen and Dr. Snow. I am glad that Dr. Wells and Mr. Ramon are working on the splicer so that we can separate and then merge and be stable." Dr. Stein said.

"Yeah, it should not take them long being that Cisco already knows what he is doing. Also, you will have to pretend like you don't have your memories from the old earth because we don't want Thawne to know that we are onto him." Barry said.

"We can do that." Dr. Stein.

An hour later Cisco walks into the room with the splicer and tells Firestorm how to use it. They put it on and suddenly they see Dr. Stein and Ronnie separate. They had called Dr. Steins wife and Daughter in so that they could be there when the separation was complete. They also brought their memories back as well.

"Thank you for helping us Dr. Wells and Mr. Ramon." Dr. Stein said.

"It was no trouble at all." Dr. Wells said.

A little while later, Dr. Wells decided that he was going to leave for the night. All of the group could now talk freely now that Dr. Wells was not around.

Ronnie walked up to Caitlin and said "I know from my memories on this earth that you and Barry are a couple and I am happy for you both. It is just a little weird for me right now. I hope you understand."

"I do understand. I might be able to help with that though. Barry has a cousin named Jesse. She is very pretty and she is very smart. She will be around more once we take care of Thawne." Caitlin said.

"I am willing to give it a chance if you think we will get along." Ronnie said.

"I think that you two would make a great couple. Anyways, I think that we should get in touch with Lyla since she is already in charge of ARGUS on this earth, Because I already know what our next mission should be." Caitlin said.

"And what would that be Dr. Snow." Stein said.

"We go after Eiling and turn him over to ARGUS since the police can't do anything to him since he is military." Caitlin said.

"I agree that it is best to get him off the board before he can cause any of us metas any problems." Barry said.

"Also, welcome to the team Firestorm." Cisco said.

They all continued to talk for a while about their plan for taking down Eiling. After an hour they all decided that it was time to call it a night so that they could all get back to the lab early in the morning and take Eiling down.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple of months since Barry had been put on this new earth. It was Christmas Eve and Barry knew that the Reverse Flash would be making his appearance soon. He had to make sure that everyone was ready for this fight. He, Wally, Jesse, and Firestorm were going to keep Thawne busy while Caitlin and Cisco would do their part. They even considered bringing Oliver in being that he had helped last time.

The plan was to lead him to an area they was open so that they had a lot of space. Everyone had their comms in so that they could be in touch in case some of the team was not at STAR Labs.

Barry was in his lab at CCPD when he looked out of the window and he saw Thawne on the roof across the street. Barry got on the comms and said "Thawne is here. Get to the football stadium now. That should give us enough room to work."

He heard the other two speedsters and Firestorm say "Got it. We are on the way."

Barry ran up to where Thawne was on the roof to make sure that he would follow him. Once he had Thawne's attention, he started to run toward the football stadium. Once they had got to the stadium, Thawne realized that they weren't alone. He saw two other speedsters and Firestorm.

"I didn't realize that you had other friends that were speedsters Flash. It doesn't matter though because I have more experience than all of you combined." Thawne said.

"We will just have to see about that because we have been ready for this for months." Barry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Thawne asked.

"You will just have to wait and see." Barry said.

Thawne decided that he was going to attack Barry first so he sped toward him but before he could get there Wally sped up behind him and hit him. When he went after Wally, Firestorm hit him with a fireball. It kept going like that for a little while with Thawne not doing any damage to any of them. The next thing you know a breach opens and out come Green Arrow and Arsenal. They started to hit him with arrow when he was trying to attack the other speedster.

Thawne realized that when the arrows hit him, he would lose his speed for some time. He asked, "What did you just do to me?"

"We hit you with nanites that we got from your very own lab. Maybe you should make things that can be used against you." Oliver said.

Thawne got up and started to charge at Oliver and Roy hit him with an arrow and that slowed him down again. Oliver punched him in the face causing him to end up on the ground again. When his speed had returned, he decided that he needed to deal with the archers first, so he went after Roy and ended up putting him on the ground. He raised his hand and made it vibrate. As it was getting close to Roy's chest Barry came and knocked Thawne off of Roy.

The next thing Thawne knows he is getting hit with another arrow. When he loses his speed, he hears Barry call through his comes saying "Now Caitlin and Cisco." Thawne turns around to see a breach open and Frost and Cisco step out.

"I didn't know that you two had your powers yet. "How were you able to keep me in the dark this whole time." Thawne said as he realized his speed was starting to come back.

He stood up and was about to charge when one more arrow came and hit him in the back. This time when he slowed down Frost started to freeze him until his whole body except for his head was in ice.

Barry started to run around to build up speed so that he could open up the speed force. When the breach opened, he got Wally to run over to Thawne and pick him up and speed him toward the speed force and then throw him in.

"Well, I hope that is the last time that we ever have to deal with him." Barry said.

He then turned to Oliver and said "Thanks for helping out man. If you ever need any help don't hesitate to call us."

"Will do. Anyways, my daughter seems to love your girlfriend. Maybe y'all could babysit sometime." Oliver said with a laugh.

Caitlin walked up and said "I would be happy to. I happen to love that little girl too. Frost might love her even more so."

"I will keep that in mind. And Caitlin, do you happen to remember the formula for the cure for the Mirakuru?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I think I can remember it. Do you really think that Slade will still come to Star City?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know. But its better to be safe then sorry." Oliver said.

"I will get to work on it." Caitlin said and Oliver nodded.

Cisco then opened up a breach so that Oliver and Roy could get back to Star City. He then opened another one so that they all could get back to STAR Labs. They all went home once they changed out of their suit so that they could get some rest.

A couple of days later a lawyer showed up at CCPD looking for Barry. He said that he had a flash drive that was to be given to Barry in the case that anything was to happen with Dr. Wells. Barry decided to speed over to STAR Labs so that he could watch it with everyone on the team.

When they plugged the flash drive into the computer it was Thawne saying that he was going to leave STAR Labs to him to do with as he please. He also gave a confession that he had killed Barry's mother. So now he would be able to get his father out of jail and he would also be able to hire Jesse at STAR Labs because he was going to reopen it so that it could be what it was supposed to be in the first place. A place that was supposed to help the world not harm it like it had when Thawne was running it.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Barry and Joe were talking to Cecile about getting Henry or of prison. She thought that it would be a piece of cake to get Henry released within a day or so. They hoped that they would be able to get him out tomorrow because that would be Christmas and that would be a really good present. After they had talked to a judge, they found out that they would be able to get Henry release on Christmas.

Christmas day Barry went to pick up Henry. He was going to ask if he could borrow Caitlin's car, but she had insisted that she was going to go with him to pick up his father.

When they got there, they walked up to the gate that Henry would be walking out of and waited for him. After five minutes they saw Henry walking toward them. Caitlin stood back so that father and son could have their time together. After they were done hugging, Henry turned toward Caitlin and said, "You must be the woman that has stole my son's heart. It is nice to finally meet you Caitlin."

"It is nice to meet you to sir." Caitlin said.

"Call me Henry, Caitlin." Henry said.

"Yes sir. I mean Henry." Caitlin said with a smile.

Caitlin nodded at Barry and he walked up to Henry and touch his arm with the memory ring and Henry looked at Caitlin and Barry and smiled at them because now he truly remember Caitlin as the girl who had hugged him when the Tricksters took him hostage on the old earth.

"It is truly good to see you again Dr. Snow and I am glad that you and my son are together on this world. I am just glad that he did not have to live with the unrequited love that he had for Iris this time around." Henry said.

"That makes two of us." Barry said as he gave Caitlin a kiss.

"Ok, so let's go to Joe's and get the Christmas celebration on its way." Caitlin said.

Both men nodded and everyone went to get in the car. Thirty minutes later they were pulling up in front of Joe's house and when they walked into the house Henry was greeted with hugs from everyone. Soon, Barry got a text from Oliver saying that he was happy for him and his father.

"Hey Cisco, later on tonight I want you to breach some of our friends from Star City here." Barry said.

"You got it man. I have some presents for our niece anyways." Cisco said.

"Niece." Joe, Iris, and Eddie said at the same time.

"You'll find out later." Barry said.

So, they all sat around for a while catching Henry up on the stuff he had missed while he was in prison and all of the stuff that happened during crisis as well. Soon they decided that it was time to open presents. Once everyone was done Barry gave Henry his last present. It was a small box and when he opened it, there were keys inside of it.

"What are these for?" Henry asked.

"These are the keys to Caitlin's old apartment. She is moving in with me so we figured that you could move in there." Barry said.

Then all of a sudden Frost took over for Caitlin and that weirded Henry out a little bit. "I wasn't going to let Caity stall any longer. I mean we love Barry so much and she was really making me mad keeping us away from Barry like that." Frost said.

Henry smiled at hearing that. "Well that was different. I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting. I am Henry." Henry said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Frost and I am Caity's more dominating side." Frost said with a smile.

"Well I don't want to get on your bad side then." Henry said with a smile as well.

"Hey Cisco, go to Star City and get my niece." Frost said.

"On my way." Cisco said.

Five minutes later Cisco came back through the breach with three other people. They were Oliver, Laurel, and a little girl. When the little girl looked around and she found the person she was looking for she ran towards her.

"Aunt Frost!" The girl yelled as frost caught the girl in her arms and hugged her.

"How is my favorite Queen?" Frost asked as she smiled toward Oliver and Laurel.

"I am doing good. I got so many toys today. My favorite was probably the Power Wheels car that Aunt Thea gave me." Mia said.

"That sounds like fun." Frost said.

"So, who is this young lady?" Joe asked.

"Joe, Iris, and Cecile, this is our daughter Mia. We had her while we were in our five years in hell." Oliver said.

"You had her on that island?" Iris asked. Hating thinking about have to raise a child on an island.

"Not this time. We were actually picked up by the League of Assassin's this time and I was already pregnant when we were picked up. So, she was raised in the League, which I don't know if that is much better." Laurel said.

"So, is she able to take care of herself, like you two are?" Cecile asked.

"Mia, come here and show me some of your training." Oliver said as he held up his hands and the started punching and kicking his hands showing them what she could do.

"Remind me to never mess with her." Cisco said and everyone laughed.

Barry and Caitlin went over to the tree and got a box from under the tree and gave it to Mia. She opened the box and she found and shirt with the flash symbol on it and a shirt with Frost's snowflake on it like the one on her suit. Mia started jumping up and down with joy. "Mommy and Daddy look what Aunt Caitlin and Uncle Barry gave me." Mia said.

"I see. That is very nice sweetie." Oliver said.

Cisco walked over and said, "Now it is time for my present."

He gave Mia a box and she opened it and there was a ring. Mia looked at it and then looked back up at Cisco and asked, "What's with the ring Uncle Cisco?"

"It is just like your mom and dad's. All you have to do is think about your suit and it will appear." Cisco said.

"Cool." Mia said as she put the ring on and thought about her suit and it appeared. It was a suit like Oliver's that was orange because it was Mia's favorite color. It also had a quiver with arrows as well as a staff that would extend when she took it out of the quiver. She also had an orange bow in her hand.

"That's nice baby. You won't be using that for a while though." Laurel said and everyone laughed.

After Mia got her suit to go back into the ring everyone just hung out and talked for a while until the Queen's had to leave. After Cisco breached them home. Everyone talked and had a great rest of the night. It was good to have everyone that Barry cared about under one roof for the first time in a very long time and hopefully there would be a lot more of that.

Author's Note: This was a bit of a filler chapter. Please review or comment on what you think about this story and let me know what you might like to see in the future. I might use some of it.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Barry and Caitlin were sitting around their apartment relaxing because they had the day off. They talked about how nice it was to have his dad back and how they would go and visit him later that day. Then they were going to check on Cisco at STAR Labs because they knew that he would go there for a while even if with it being his day off.

They were about to walk into Caitlin's old apartment when Cisco called and said "You two need to get to STAR Labs as soon as possible. I will call Wally, Jesse, Ronnie, and Dr. Stein. Something tripped on of the alarms. At least they work right this time around."

"Ok, we will be there soon." Barry said while hanging up.

"I guess we will come to visit your dad later then." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded and picked her up and sped off to STAR Labs. When they got there, they found that everyone is there. "What are the alarms going off for Cisco? I didn't see anyone here." Barry said.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a glitch." Cisco said.

"It was not a glitch Mr. Ramon. I am sorry for bothering you on your day off." Novu said as he walked around the corner for them all to see.

Caitlin turned into Frost and had fog coming out of her hands ready to attach. "What the hell are you doing her. Don't tell us this has something to do with crisis already. I really like this life." Frost said.

"No, I am here to tell you that this will be the last time you will ever see me if everything turns out right."

"So how do we go about doing that?" Barry asked.

"You are off to a good start. You have stopped Thawne without any damage to the city. You have a road map to all of the bad guys that you are going to go up against. You will still face all of them, but you know better how to stop them this time." Novu said.

"So, in other words, all we have to do is stop the bad guys before they cause any damage, and everything will be fine?" Frost asked.

"That and a few other things that have already been set right." Novu said.

"And what would they be?" Cisco asked.

"Well, first off Mr. Allen you were never supposed to end up with Iris West. You were always supposed to end up with Dr. Snow. Your feeling for Ms. West blinded you to who you were supposed to with. Mr. Ramon you were never supposed to give up your power, so now you have them back. Firestorm was always supposed to be Mr. Raymond and Dr. Stein and they are supposed to stay here and be a part of Team Flash. Mr. West you are also supposed to stay with team flash and not travel the world. You will also use the STAR Labs hanger to form a Justice League. It will be formed by the Queen's and the Allen's." Novu said.

"Hold on did you just say the Allen's?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes Dr. Snow. I did." Novu said.

Caitlin nodded and then looked at Barry and smiled. Barry looked at Novu and asked "Who will they Justice League be consisted of? Will it be all of our teams, or just certain people?"

"It will consist of all of your teams, plus Supergirl's team and Superman and Batwoman. Not everyone will be needed every time, but it is better to have a big group just in case." Novu said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Cisco asked.

"No. That will be all. Good luck and I hope I never have to see y'all again." Novu said as he left through a portal.

"Well that was interesting." Cisco said.

"Yeah, well we were about to visit my dad before you called us. So, we will be heading back there. You want to come Jesse? Dad wanted to get to know you as the woman you are now because he only remembers you as a young girl." Barry said.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll come. I haven't seen him in a long time, and I have missed him." Jesse said.

Barry nodded and he picked Caitlin up and He and Jesse sped over to Henry's apartment. When they got there, they knocked on the door and Henry answered and said "Come in. Wow Jesse you have really grown up since the last time I saw you. It is good to see you. And Caitlin, you look as beautiful as ever."

They both thanked him as they walked in. Barry then walked in and Henry gave him a hug. They all sat down and talked about what had been going on with them. Barry had decided that he was going to stop working at CCPD and open STAR Labs again. He thought that it would be a better use of his time and it would also help a lot of people with the technology and trials that they would be able to get into the works. Caitlin would be the head of the chemistry department, working on cures for diseases and making vaccines for everywhere that needs them. Jesse would be working under her for now, being that she was just out of college. They would soon become Co heads of the department. After they had talked for a little while longer Barry and Jesse were starting to get hungry because of their high metabolism so Barry said "I am getting hungry. Anyone want some Big Belly Burger?"

Everyone nodded and they gave him a list of what they wanted, and he sped out of the apartment. He was back in ten minutes and they passed out the food and all started to eat. After another hour of talking the three kids left to go hang out at Barry and Caitlin's. They got to talking about their meeting with Novu earlier and they thought that they should call Oliver and Laurel and see if they could come out anytime to talk about setting up the old hanger for a meeting place for the Justice League. Barry called Oliver and said "Hey Oliver, do you think you and Laurel can come out here sometime? We had a visit from Novu earlier and he gave us a lot of information. He wants Caitlin, Laurel, you and I to start up a team that is made to fight the bigger threats like we have done a few times."

"I think that is a good idea. We can come out tomorrow and talk through making the team. We will see you then. Oliver said as he hung up.

"Ok, so now that is settled, Jesse you want to stay and watch a movie?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Jesse said as they all sat down and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon and into the night.

Author's Note: Please leave review about what you think about the story so far and also let me know of things that you might want to see in the story, and I might use it. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Barry and Caitlin went over to the STAR Labs hanger to meet Oliver, Laurel, and Mia there. They went through the names of all the people that should be members of this team. Other than themselves, they would invite Kara, Kate, Clark, J'onn, and Sara for now. They would decide on other members as a bigger group.

After they had decided on members, they decided that they needed a round table with chairs that had each member's symbol on it. They would also make an area for people to train so that while they were working on fighting bigger enemy, they would not be getting rusty. Then they decided that they would have monthly meeting with the leaders so that everyone could keep each other up on what was going on in other cities.

After they were done discussing all the thing that they would need to make the team Mia came over and said "Aunt Caitlin, when are you and Aunt Frost, Uncle Barry going to come and visit us in Star City? I want to show y'all my new toys I got for Christmas."

"We will try to make a trip soon. But it all really depends on how busy we are with our team." Caitlin said.

"Hey. Why don't you come and spend the night with us tonight and we can watch some movie and have a good time?" Barry asked.

"Can I mommy and daddy? Please?" Mia asked.

"If it is ok with your mom it is ok with me." Oliver said.

Mia looked toward her mom and Laurel said. "As long as you promise to be good and to not cause any trouble."

"Thank you, mommy and daddy. This is going to be so much fun." Mia said.

They talked a little bit longer about the team and then Oliver an Laurel decided that it was time for them to head back to Star City incase they were needed. Once they were gone Caitlin asked Mia "Is there anything that you would like to do today?"

"I would like to go to the aquarium if that is ok. I keep on hearing about it, but I have never been to one." Mia said.

"Well then let's go to the aquarium." Barry said.

They went to the aquarium and had a good time. Mia was in awe of all the different kinds of fish that she saw. When they were done, they decided that it was time to get something to eat because it was dinner time. They went to Big Belly Burger and then after that they decided to go get some ice cream. When they got home, they decided to watch Aladdin. Unfortunately, when they were about to start the movie, the alert went off meaning that Barry and Caitlin needed to get to Star Labs. Caitlin was just going to stay there with Mia and watch the movie, but Mia said "I can go with you to Star Labs. Aunt Felicity has started to teach me stuff about computers. Maybe I can help Uncle Cisco."

"Are you sure, because I don't mind staying here and watching the movie?" Caitlin asked.

"No, its fine. I think it would be cool to see how Team Flash works." Mia said.

"Ok. Let's go then." Barry said and as he sped Caitlin to STAR Labs and told Cisco to open a breach to go get Mia.

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, Barry walked up behind Cisco at his computer to see who they would be going up against and it looked like it was Dr. Light, which meant that Zoom was starting to send his people after him.

Before Barry, Caitlin, and Jesse leave Cisco calls out to them and says "Hey guys. I installed something in your suits that will keep her rays from blinding you. Be careful of her blasts though. They can still hurt you."

They all nodded and then headed out to confront Dr. Light who looked to be robbing a back. Barry walked up behind her and said "I can't let you take that money. So just leave and I will let you go."

"I can't do that. This money is the only way for me to get away from Zoom and go somewhere he can't find me." Dr. Light says.

"Why don't you let us help you. We can protect you from him." Jesse said.

"You can't stop him. He wants all of your speed. Every time he has gone up against a speedster, he has taken their speed. If you don't have your speed you won't be able to protect me." Says Dr. Light.

"Well we still can't let you take the money." Frost says.

"Well then you leave me no choice. I don't want to have to do this." Dr. Light says and she shoots beams at both Barry and Jesse who were caught unaware and they end up being thrown to the ground.

Caitlin shoots ice blasts out of her hand that hit Dr. Light, sending her to the ground. When she gets up, she sees that the two speedsters have recovered from being sent to the ground. Barry decides to let Jesse speed up to Dr. Light and punch her so that she is now unconscious and the Barry speeds over and puts the power dampening cuff on her. Then Barry picks her up and takes her to the pipeline. When they get back to the cortex, they see that Mia is setting at the computer sitting next to Cisco getting some more lessons on how to use the computer.

Barry and Caitlin decide that it is time to go home and watch Aladdin with Mia. After the movie is done it is time to put Mia to bed. They tell her a story so that she will go to sleep and then they go and get into bed themselves. When they are about to go to sleep Frost takes control and says to Barry "Spending today with that sweet little girl is making have dirty thoughts right now Mr. Allen."

"Well you know I am not opposed to doing something dirty, but I would like to be married to you before we have a kid." Barry said.

"I say let's go to Las Vegas tomorrow after Mia is back in Star City." Frost said.

"If that is what both you and Caitlin want. That will work with me, but it has to be fine with both of you and I know Caitlin has always wanted a bigger wedding." Said Barry.

Caitlin took over and said, "I don't know if I am ready for a baby quite yet, but I am up for getting married soon though."

"Do you have anytime in mind?" Barry asked.

"How about next weekend?" said Caitlin.

Author's Note: Please leave reviews to let me know what you think and also let me know if you would like to see something in this story and I might put it in. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- This is the wedding chapter that I posted in Flash - A New Earth to Save. Hope you enjoy it.

It was now the day of the wedding and Oliver and Barry and a couple of the guys had gone to a couple of bars the night before to celebrate their last night as free men and then they went to spend the night at a hotel that the wedding was being held in. Caitlin and Laurel and some of the girls just had a good time drinking wine and spent the night at Barry and Caitlin's apartment before going to the hotel and getting ready for the wedding.

This was not going to be a traditional wedding because it thrown together so quickly. The guys would just be wearing suits and the girls would just be wearing white dresses. Barry and Oliver were both getting ready in the dressing room that they were using when Henry walked in to talk to his son. "Look like nice son. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"No, I am fine dad. Just a little nervous." Barry said.

"It's ok to be nervous son. But just know this is going to be the best day of your life." Henry said.

"Thanks dad." Barry said.

Henry just nodded then he turned to Oliver and said "I know I am not your father but just know that since you have always been there for my son that makes us family. So, if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Allen. It is nice to finally meet you." Oliver said.

Henry nodded and then left them to finish getting ready. In the dressing room that the girls were in Laurel's mother was helping her with her hair and make-up, while Caitlin's was helping her with hers. Caitlin's mom asked "How are you feeling honey? I know that I was not always the best mother to you, but I would like to change that and be here for you now."

"I'm feeling fine mom. Just a little nervous and I would love it if you were around a little more." Caitlin said.

Caitlin's mom nodded and helped her finish up with getting ready, while Dinah asked "Is there anything I can get for you Laurel? I know you are probably getting nervous, but you know that this is going to be the best day of your life and there is no need to be nervous."

"I'm fine mom. I am a little nervous but for the most part I just want to make this official and finally be Mrs. Oliver Queen." Laurel said.

"So, are you going to hyphenate or just take his name?" Dinah asked.

"I think I am going to take his name. I think Laurel Queen sounds better the Laurel Lance-Queen anyways." Laurel said.

Dinah smiled at her daughter and nodded. After both of the moms were done helping their daughters get ready, they went out and took their seat. The next thing they knew Quentin and Joe walked into the room and asked "Are you girls ready to go? Barry and Oliver are already at the front of the room wait."

Both of the girls nodded and then Joe offered his arm to Caitlin so he could walk her down the aisle and Quentin did the same for Laurel. When they got to the door everyone was standing and waiting for them to walk down the aisle. Barry and Oliver were looking at the Brides-to-be while they were walking down the isle like they were the most beautiful women in the world. But the best part was when Mia was walking down the isle throwing flowers as the flower girl. When she got to the end of the isle she walked over and stood with Oliver. Once the brides got to their position Diggle started the wedding. He was going to do Barry and Caitlin first since this were their idea.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Diggle said and then he waited for a moment.

"Ok then. So, Barry and Caitlin have both written their own vows. Barry you may go when you are ready." Diggle said.

"Caitlin, I know we had only been dating for a few months before I went into the coma when I was struck by lightning. When I woke up the first thing you did was kiss me and that is when I knew that I wanted to marry you. I know we really haven't been together but for six months, but it just feels like I have known you longer than that. I just want you to know that from now until the day I die I will cherish you and love you with all of my heart." Barry said.

"Caitlin, you may start when you are ready." Diggle said.

"Barry, from the day that I met you I know that you were different from every other man that I have ever dated. You just have a pure heart and the way you always looked at me. I had never had anyone look at me that way in my entire life. When you went into that coma, I was just a shell of myself. I didn't know how to live without you. When you woke up and I saw that you were alright, it was the happiest moment of my life because I knew then that you were the only one for me. I promise that I will always be there for you and will love you until the day that I die." Caitlin said.

"Do we have the rings" Diggle asked, and Oliver and Laurel gave them to Barry and Caitlin.

"Ok then. Caitlin Snow, do you take Barry Allen to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Diggle asked.

"I do." Caitlin said and put the ring on Barry's finger.

"Barry Allen, do you take Caitlin Snow to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Diggle asked

"I do." Said Barry and then he put the ring on Caitlin's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Barry, you may kiss your bride." Diggle said as Barry leaned into Caitlin and gave her the first kiss as a married couple.

"Ok, now for Oliver and Laurel. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. If there is anyone here that thinks they should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Diggle said and waited for a moment. He half expected either Tommy or Felicity to stand up, but they didn't.

"Oliver and Laurel have written their own vow. So, Oliver whenever you are ready." Diggle said.

"Laurel, I know I probably have not always been the best person for you, but for some reason you have always been there for me when I have needed someone or however bad I have messed up. You have always been my light in the darkness. Whenever I feel lost you always help me find my way back to being the man that I need to be. You have always brought out the best in me and for that I will always love you. I promise I will always be the man that you know I am, and I will love you until the day that I die." Oliver said.

"Laurel you may start when you are ready." Diggle said.

"Oliver, I have loved you since the moment I met you when we were kids. There was just something about you that always drew me in. I don't know if it was because I am into bad boys or if I just saw what was under the bad boy exterior. You are one of the kindness men I have every met and you would do anything for anybody that needs help. You have always been there for me and for that I will always be thankful, and I will always love you until the day and die and beyond." Laurel said.

"Do we have the rings?" Diggle asked and Barry and Caitlin gave Oliver and Laurel the ring.

"Ok, Laurel Lance, do you take Oliver Queen to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Diggle asked.

"I do" Laurel said, and she put the ring on Oliver's finger.

"Oliver Queen, do you take Laurel Lance to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Diggle asked.

"I do." Oliver said and he put the ring on Laurel's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver you my kiss your bride." Diggle said and Oliver leaned into Laurel and gave her the first kiss as a married couple.

"I would now like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Barry Allen and Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen. Diggle said as they marched out.

They all went to the reception and had a good time for the rest of the night. They had their first dances as married couples. Oliver danced with his mom for the mother and son dance. Barry dance with Iris because she was his family. Caitlin dance with Joe for the father and daughter dance and Laurel danced with Quentin.

When they were done with that, they had dinner and just talked with everyone that had come to spend this special day with them. After that they cut the cake which was funny because Laurel and Caitlin decided that they were going to rub the cake all over Oliver and Barry's faces. After that everyone started to dance. When the night was over everyone lined up at the door so they could see them out. Not that they were going far. They were just going to their rooms in the hotel. The wedding was done so quickly that there was not going to be any honeymoons for a while because they could not get off work on such short notice. The would be doing that later on in the year. So, they went up to their rooms to spend their first night as married couples.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions for later chapters and I might use them. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

After the weekend of their wedding was over Barry and Caitlin decided that it was best for right now to just work on getting STAR Labs up and operating again. They would go on a honeymoon after they had worked all of that out. The first thing that Barry had to so though was to go see Capt. Singh and tender his resignation. "Why are you quitting the police force Allen?" Singh asked.

"I was left STAR Labs by Thawne, and I would like to get that up and running and see if we can make it would it should have been all along. A place that can help the city and its people." Barry said.

"Well, I am sad to see you go, but it sounds like you will always be helping out this city in some way." Singh said.

"If you ever need the Flash don't hesitate to call. Also, I am going to have Cisco working on a lot of stuff that would be useful to CCPD. We will let you know when we have something new for you to try." Barry said.

Singh nodded and Barry left the office to go back to STAR Labs to get to work. When he got there, he saw that Caitlin was on her phone talking to someone. "Who was that that you were just talking to?" Barry asked.

"That was Oliver. He said to tell you that they had a lot of fun this past weekend. The reason why he really called though, was to make sure that I knew how to make the cure for Mirakuru. They had a break in at QC's Applied Sciences building." Caitlin said.

"Did you know that this is when I met Oliver on the old earth? I went there to investigate this case and hoping that I would meet the Arrow because I was thinking that maybe he could help me find who killed my mom." Barry said.

"I didn't know that. I bet you didn't think that when you went to STAR City you would have met someone that thinks of you as a brother." Caitlin said.

"No, I didn't. But now he is one of my best friends." Barry said with a smile.

Barry then went to see Cisco and see what he was doing. When he got into Cisco lab, he said "Hey man, what are you up to?"

"I am working on something like our rings that we can give to every policeman in the city. Maybe not with all the bells and whistles of our rings, but maybe with a force field or something like that." Cisco said.

"That sounds cool. Well I have a few things that I need you to work on when you get the chance." Barry said.

"What do you need man?" said Cisco.

"I want you to start working on the meta cure. I think we might can fool Zoom by giving him that instead of my speed. We also need to block off the pipeline from anyone other than the people on Team Flash. We don't need anyone knowing what is really going on here. We also need to move the cortex somewhere else that is blocked off as well. You think you and Ronnie can handle that?" asked Barry.

"I will get on that as soon as possible so we can get this place up and running." Cisco said and Barry nodded before going to check on some of the other progress being made in the building.

Barry then went to check on Jesse who was working on her own project. He saw that she was concentrating on something really hard so he asked, "Anything that I can help you with?"

"Yeah. You might be able to help me out with this. I know you said that Thawne was about to make his own negative speed force so I was thinking that we could maybe make our own speed force in case something happens to the one we are using now." Jesse said.

"Show me what you have so far, and I might have some ideas. Hold on. Let me go and see if I can somehow find Nora's journal. She wrote in there how to create an artificial speed force." Barry said as he sped into the time vault to see if the journal was there.

When he got back to Jesse's desk, he had the journal and was looking through it until he found what he was looking for. He gave the journal to Jesse and she looked at it and smiled because she knew what she had to do now. "I just have to find a way to harness positive energy instead of negative energy like Thawne did. With what we know from this journal it will be easy to make an artificial speed force." Jesse said.

"What do you need from me?" Barry asked.

"When I get everything ready to go, I will need anyone that will be connected to this speed force to be here so that we can run into it and become connected to its energy." Jesse said.

"Well let me know when it is ready, and Wally and I will be here." Barry said.

Barry was really impressed with what everyone was working on so far considering that they really hadn't even opened up yet. He knew that he made the right decision to open STAR Labs now instead of staying at the CCPD. Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Jesse were all in the cortex eating their lunch and just hanging out when the alarms for the building started to go off. "Well at least those are working this time around." Cisco said.

Barry look at Cisco and said "Yeah at least we won't get snuck up on this time around. So, is this person in the building or are they stuck outside?"

"They are stuck outside. If you do not have a code, you can't get in no matter who you are. The building is locked down." Cisco said.

"You have really outdone yourself this time Cisco." Caitlin said.

Cisco nodded his head and then said, "Well let's see who is trying to get in shall we."

Cisco pulled up the camera outside the front doors and they saw who was there. It was Hunter Zolomon. They had to make it look like they didn't know who he was, so Cisco turned on an intercom and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Jay Garrick and I am here to help you save your city." Zolomon said.

A/N: Please leave reviews to let me know what you think. I am always open to any new ideas, so please leave your suggestions as well.


	14. Chapter 14

As much as Barry wanted to, he could not fake playing nice with another villain, so he changed his mind about the tactics they would use against Zolomon. He was not going to let him in and be a part of the team like he was on the old earth. Barry got on the intercom and said, "I will come out there and you can tell me what you need to tell me then you can leave."

"I guess that's fair enough. I am just trying to help though." Zolomon said.

"We have enough help in here. All I need from you is to know what you mean by you are here to help me save this city. I already enough people that I trust." Barry said.

"OK." Zolomon said.

Barry walked to the front door with Caitlin as backup because she could freeze Zoom if he tried anything. Once they got there, they opened the door and walked outside.

"Ok, so tell me what you know." Barry said.

"I am here to warn you about a speedster named Zoom. He is coming here to take your speed. He has already done it to every other speedster he has gone up against, including me." Zolomon said.

"So, what is his plan?" Barry asked.

"He normally sends other meta-humans to attack other speedster so that they get faster. Once they are fast enough, he will find a way to force them to give up their speed." Said Zolomon.

"Well that's not going to happen. Thanks for your help but I think we have this covered." Barry said.

Zolomon nodded and walked away and Barry and Caitlin went back into the building and turned the security system back on. When they got back to the cortex, Cisco said "Well I think he gave us everything we need to know. We just need to get the cure ready and find out who is going to be the bait. He won't show up unless he has something to leverage so that you will give him your speed."

"I hate using people as bait, but I know it is probably the only way. Cisco go on and get to work on the cure. The sooner we get that done the sooner we can get rid of Zoom for good." Barry said and everyone nodded.

Everyone went back to working on getting STAR Labs back in running shape. Barry went to see Wally and Ronnie working on building the new command center that was hooked to the pipeline so that it was a separate part of the building so only authorized people could enter. "So, how is the new lair coming along?" Barry asked.

"It is coming along, but it is going to take a while because we are making it like the time vault so that it is hidden, and no one will know about it. The entrance will look like a wall with outsiders not knowing any different." Ronnie said.

"Sounds good. Keep up the good work." Barry said.

He then went up and found Jesse taking a break in the lounge. Barry went and got him a coffee and then went to sit beside his cousin and said "Hey, so how do you like working here so far. I know you can't do much yet, but once we are up and running you and Caitlin will be working on some very important projects."

"I actually love it here. I have the freedom to work on projects that I never would at my old job and it also doesn't hurt that I get to work with my favorite cousin every day." Jesse said with a smile.

"So, what is the deal with you and Wally right now?" Barry asked.

"I think we are better off as just friends. Plus, your wife keeps trying to hook me up with Ronnie." Jesse said.

Barry smiled and said, "If you want me to get her to stop, I can try, but I can't guarantee it."

"No, its ok. I am actually thinking about taking her up on the offer. I mean he is kind of hot after all." Jesse said and she was starting to blush.

"Ok. Do you want me to tell her that you want her to set up the date? I am going to meet her now." Barry said.

"Yeah sure. Thanks cuz." Jesse said.

Barry nodded and left to go meet with Caitlin. When he got to her Lab, he knocked on the door and walked in. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder so he could see what she was working on her computer.

"Hey, what are you working on?" Barry asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little something that I have been looking into for a while. So, what brings you by?" Caitlin asked.

"I just got finished talking to Jesse and I think she might be ready to take you up on your offer of setting her up with Ronnie." Barry said.

"I am glad to hear that because I think Ronnie is into her too." Caitlin said.

"Well that good. So really what were your working on when I came in?" Barry asked.

Caitlin looked down at the ground because she did not know how Barry would feel about this. "I have been looking at adoption for the past couple of months. I just think that it would be good to take someone who needs a home into our family. I mean, I know we will have our own kids someday, but this just feels right to me." Caitlin said.

"I actually can agree with you on that. So, show me what you have done so far." Barry said.

"I have already filled out the forms. I just need to turn them in. I was thinking that we could adopt out of group home and get an older child unless you would like a baby better." Caitlin said.

"No, I am fine with an older child if that is what you want. Do you have someone in mind?" Barry asked.

Caitlin nodded her head and pointed toward that picture on her screen. It was a picture of a thirteen-year-old Allegra Garcia. Barry nodded and said, "If we can find the right people to talk to at social services maybe we can make this work."

Caitlin nodded and said, "I always really liked her on the old earth, and I thinks with the right guidance she could end up being part of the team one day."

"Ok, so you do whatever paperwork that needs to be done then we can go talk to the social workers if they think we are a good fit for adopting a child." Barry said as Caitlin nodded and got back to work on the adoption papers.

A/N: I'm not sure exactly how adoption works but I liked that idea of them adopting Allegra since she is already kind of part of Team Flash. Please leave reviews of what you think of the story so far and let me know if you have any Ideas for future chapters and I might use them. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

After a couple of days Caitlin had turned all the paperwork into the correct agencies and had received a call for an interview to see if she and Barry are capable of parenting a child from a group home. Once she received that message so found Barry and said "So we have an interview about the adoption tomorrow at twelve. I really hope this goes well."

"It will be fine. All we have to do is be ourselves. I know that they will love you." Barry said.

"They will love you too. You are the kindest most caring person I know." Caitlin said.

"So, what are you working on today?" Barry asked.

"I am working on the Mirakuru cure for Oliver and also working on the cure for metas as well. Cisco is doing his part now and when he is done, I will get to work on my part." Caitlin said.

"That sounds good. Is there anything you need me to do? I am trying to find my place here, but I am having a hard time doing that. I know I run the place, but I just feel like I should be working instead of walking around asking what everyone else is doing." Barry said.

"You are one of the smartest people I know. Just think of things that we haven't made yet that will help against some of our enemies." Caitlin said.

"That is a good idea. Thanks. I will see you later." Barry said and Caitlin nodded while he kissed her before leaving.

Barry went out into the cortex and thought that he would be able to make some ear plugs that would help against someone with Silver Banshee's powers. It took him a while because he had to find everything that he needed to make them. When he was done, he thought that he might be able to make them work for against Grood as well. He was going to make sure that Grood could not get through to them this time.

Once he was done, he went to talk to Cisco to see if there was anything that he needed any help with. Cisco did not need any help at the time, so Barry just kept walking around from department to department until it was the end of the day. Once he got home, he decided that he would cook dinner so that Caitlin would not have to. He cooked spaghetti and he had it done by the time Caitlin got home.

Caitlin walked into the kitchen and said "Something smells good. So, what are we having?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread. So how was your day?" Barry asked.

"It was good. How about yours?" Caitlin asked.

"It was good. I finally found something to and it took up a good part of the day. I just hope that the ear plugs work." Barry said.

"I am sure they will. If not, you will fix them once you know what went wrong." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded and they just talked for the rest of dinner about anything that came to their mind. After dinner they went into the living room and watch some television for a while. When the news came on, they saw that Oliver was running for mayor of Star City.

"I didn't know Oliver was planning on running for mayor so early. From what I hear he was very good at it until everyone found out who he really was." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, if I lived there, I would vote for him. So, how about we go to bed. We do have that interview tomorrow that we need to be ready for." Barry said.

Caitlin nodded and turned off the television while Barry went to lock up and make sure all of the lights were off. After that was done, they both went to get ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next day they went to the agency that called them about the interview. When they got there, they told the receptionist that they were there and sat in the waiting room until they were called. Once they were called, they went back to they social worker office and shook her hand. The social worker said "So I see that you are interested in adopting Allegra Garcia. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. We just think that it would be nice to give a child that age a good home." Caitlin said.

"That's great. She is a good girl. She has just had trouble from knowing right from wrong from time to time." The social worker said.

"So, how about we get this interview started?" The social worker said.

"Do you have any other children?" the social worker asked.

"No, we don't right now. But it is not out of the question in the future." Caitlin said.

"What kind of work do you do? We need to know that you both how steady work." The social worker asked.

"We both own STAR Labs. We are scientists." Barry said.

The social worker asked the rest of the questions that needed to be asked and then she looked at Barry and Caitlin and said "From what I can tell you would be the perfect people to adopt Allegra. If you could give me an hour to make sure everything is in order, I will take you both to meet Allegra and take her home with you."

Barry and Caitlin both nodded and the social worker gave them the address to meet her at in an hour. When they left the social workers office, they decided to just ride around until it was time to meet at the group home. When they got there, they saw the social worker getting out of her car. They parked and then went to meet the social worker. They all walked up to the door of the house and the social worker knocked. A few minutes later a woman walked up to the door and said "You must be the people who are adopting Allegra. She is a good girl. You will love her."

"I'm sure we will." Barry said.

Allegra came out to meet them and she was so happy that she was getting adopted. She hugged both Barry and Caitlin and said "I am so happy that someone was willing to adopt me. Not many people want to adopt someone my age."

"We are happy to have you. How about we head home and get you set up." Barry said.

Allegra nodded and they all walked back to their cars so they could leave. When they got to Barry and Caitlin's apartment Allegra looked around at everything and then was shown to her room. Barry said "This was the guest room. So, it is kind of plan right now, but tomorrow we will go shopping that so that you can make it into what you want it to be."

"That sounds great. I don't think I have ever had my own bedroom before." Allegra said.

"Well we hope you like it here. We are happy to have you here." Caitlin said.

"Thanks. So, what am I supposed to call you?" Allegra asked.

"You can call us Barry and Caitlin and we didn't know if you wanted to keep your last name or take ours." Barry said.

"Well I think since you are pretty much my parents now, I will talk your name." Allegra said.

"Ok, so we will go get that straight tomorrow to. Welcome to the family Allegra Allen." Caitlin said.

A/N: I know that adoptions probably don't go that quickly in real life but I kind of wanted to get that done fast to that it would be over with. Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Today was the day that Barry had been looking forward to for a while. It was going to be the first official meeting of the Justice League. But before he and Caitlin went to that meeting, they stopped by STAR Labs to show Allegra around. When they stopped by Cisco's workshop Barry asked "So, how is the cure coming Cisco?"

"It should be done by tonight. While y'all are at the Justice League meeting I will have either Wally or Jesse run it into the speed force so that it will be ready by the time y'all are back." Cisco said.

"Sounds good." Barry said.

They then went into the cortex where Barry picked up the memory ring and the he turned to Caitlin and asked, "Do you think we should give Allegra her memories now or wait until after the meeting?"

"It would kind of be fun to see her face when she sees all of the heroes without her memories, but it would probably be best to just go on and give her memories to her now." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded and put the ring on and then he walked up to Allegra and touched her arm and all of her memories from the old earth came back. She started looking around and realized where she was and then she turned to Barry and Caitlin and said "Ok, so this is weird. I am a thirteen-year-old girl with the maturity of an eighteen-year-old since I was older on the old world then I am here." Allegra said.

Barry and Caitlin couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Well that should mean that you should be less trouble for us then being that we are family now." Caitlin said.

"I have always loved all of you like you were my family. So, is it alright if I call you mom and dad since you adopted me?" Allegra asked.

"You can call us whatever you want to sweetie. We don't want to force you into anything though." Caitlin said and Allegra nodded.

They then headed out to the hanger that STAR Labs owned that had been turned into the bunker for the Justice League. When they got there, they realized that they were a little early, so they just sat down and talked for a few minutes.

"So, who all is going to be here anyways?" Allegra asked.

"The Green Arrow, Black Canary, White Canary, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, and Superman." Barry said.

"This is going to be so cool. I never thought that I would get to meet them even when I was on the old earth." Allegra said.

"Do you know who any of them are?" Caitlin asked Allegra.

"Of course, I know who the Green Arrow is. Everyone knows that." Allegra said.

"Not everyone does anymore. When the earth was remade that was erased. The only ones who know are the people who have their memories back." Barry said and Allegra nodded in understanding.

The next thing they know two breaches open up and out of one of the breaches steps Oliver, Laurel, Sara, and Mia and out of the other one steps Kara, Clark, and J'onn.

"Ok, so were we supposed to wear our suits because there is someone here who doesn't know who we are?" Sara asked.

"No, its ok. Caitlin and I have some news. This is Allegra and we adopted her the other day. She also has powers, but she needs training and while she is part of Team Flash, she will not be a part of this for a while. We just thought it would be a good way for her to meet everyone." Barry said.

"Well congratulations." Oliver said and they he walked up to Allegra and said, "My name is Oliver Queen and that is my wife Laurel and my sister in law Sara."

Kara then walked over to Allegra and said "My name is Kara Danvers and that is J'onn J'onzz, and Clark Kent. It is nice to meet you."

Allegra said hello to everyone and then Barry said, "Allegra could you look after Mia while we have this meeting?" Barry said and Allegra nodded.

"Ok, lets call this meeting to order." Barry said. "This is really just a introductory meeting. I think we should all tell how things are going in our separate cities and if we see that one of our cities needs any help, we will all go there to help." Barry said.

"Well, in Star City I think we will be alright. We have a plan to deal with the siege that is going to happen but if I see different. I will let you know what I need." Oliver said and everyone nodded.

"Here in Central City, we are facing Zoom but we have a plan that doesn't need any help. We will let you know if we find out different." Caitlin said and everyone nodded again.

"We just got rid of the Daxumites in National City, so it is quite for now. The next thing should be the world killers and we will need all the help we can get." Kara said.

"You have our teams at your disposal. Just let us know when and we will be there." Oliver said.

"Well right now Metropolis is quiet. But I will let y'all know if I need any help." Clark said.

"Ok, is there anything else that we need to talk about" Barry asked, and everyone shook their heads in the negative.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned there were flashes of blue lightening and they looked over to see that the kids were gone. Zoom came back in and said "Flash if you want to see the children again you will get back to STAR Labs in thirty minutes and you will give me your speed. "Zoom said in his demonic voice.

"Ok! I will be there. Just bring the kids with you." Barry said and Zoom left.

Barry called Cisco and said "Is it ready? Zoom just kidnapped Allegra and Mia."

"Jesse just got back from the speed force so yeah it is ready." Cisco said.

"Good. He will be there in thirty minutes." Barry said.

"Ok, we will have everything ready." Cisco said and he hung up.

"Barry you can't just give up your speed." Laurel said.

"I'm not. This is all part of the plan and he won't realize it until it is to late." Barry said.

"Ok, lets get back to STAR Labs." Caitlin said and everyone nodded.

Thirty minutes later all of the heroes were gathered in the cortex and they saw Zoom enter with him holding the kids so they could not run.

"Ok, so here is how this is going to work. Barry will put this device on, and he will start running. As he is running the device will take away his speed and it will be put into this vile that is hooked right here. Once the vile is full there will be no more speed in Barry's body and then his speed is all yours." Cisco said and Zoom nodded.

Barry got on the treadmill and started running. The vile was starting to fill up and Barry was starting to run slower. The longer he ran the slower he got until he was running at the speed of a normal human. Zoom then went and grabbed the vile and put it into the injector and shot it into his arm. All of a sudden, he started to feel weird. He looked at Cisco and said "What is wrong with me? I don't feel like I am any faster."

"I don't know. How about you try to run around and see what happens the." Cisco said and then Zoom took off running but it was the pace of a regular human. Zoom looked at Cisco and said "What have you done to me? Where is my speed?"

"Oh, sorry. That wasn't Barry's speed you just shot up with. That was the metahuman cure." Cisco said and at that moment Oliver takes out an arrow and shoots Zoom in the chest and walks up to him and twists the arrow so that he is in pain and said, "That is for using kids as part of your plan." Oliver said and then he pulled the arrow out and slit his throat with it. Zoom was dead and now everyone could relax.

Laurel ran over to Mia to check and make sure she was ok. Caitlin did the same to Allegra. After the kids were checked out by Caitlin in the med bay, everyone left for their own cities. After everyone was gone Barry and Caitlin turn off all the equipment in STAR Labs and went home for the night with Allegra with them.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Barry, Caitlin, and Allegra were eating breakfast and talking about what they had planned for the day. "Hey, what do we have planned for today? I would like to start my training." Allegra said.

"We can start by making sure you can use your powers properly, but we are also going to have to teach you how to fight without your powers in case something happens, and you can't use them." Barry said.

"That makes since. Do both of you know how to fight or am I going to have to go take self-defense classes or something?" Allegra asked.

"While we do know how to fight, it is probably best that you learn from the someone who is better equipped to teach." Caitlin said.

"Sounds good. Do you have someone in mind?" Allegra asked.

"Let me make a call." Barry said while going into another room to make the call.

He called Oliver and said "Hey man, I want to train Allegra to fight in case something happens, and she can't use her powers. Would anyone on your team be willing to train her?" Barry asked.

"I would do it, but she might work better with Thea. I will send her out later today to get started." Oliver said.

"Ok. thanks man." Barry said and he hung up to go and tell Caitlin and Allegra that a teacher had been set up and the training would start that afternoon.

"We also need to get you enrolled in school today. We will let you have your choice though. You can go to a normal school or you can do a distance learning program where you can work at your own pace from home." Caitlin said.

"I will do the home schooling. I already know all of the stuff being that I have been through it before. Maybe I can finish early and not have to worry about it anymore." Allegra said.

"Ok. We will work on signing you up for that at STAR Labs today." Barry said.

Everyone nodded their agreement and went to get ready for the day. Once they were done, they went to STAR labs to work. When they got there, they decided to start to work on a way to bring Savitar down.

"Ok. So how do we make it so that he can't see my memories and use them against us? That is how he was always so far ahead of us last time." Barry said.

"I am glad you asked. I have already taken care of that. The ring that your suit is in, it also allows you to keep your powers when power dampeners are around. I also added something else to it. No one can see your memories. All he will be able to see is your doppelganger's memories from before you were put on this new earth. Just don't take off the ring until we have beaten Savitar." Cisco said.

"That's great. That means I can be here and know what is going on this time and I can be in on the plan." Barry said.

"Ok. So, we know that we need to make sure that the speed cannon is made, so we need we need to get Tracey to start working on it. We know that I won't have to go into the speed force this time because Thawne is already in there. But it would be best to have it just in case we ever need it." Barry said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started with that and then we can come up with more of a plan after that is done." Barry said.

"Ok. So, Tracey is actually getting ready to graduate college and I can go and offer her a job in my department." Caitlin said.

"Go on and get that done and take the memory ring with you." Barry said and Caitlin nodded as she left to go talk to Tracey.

When Caitlin got to Tracey's college, she went to the science department and found her working in one of the labs. She knocked on the door and said "Hi, my name is Dr. Caitlin Allen and I work at STAR Labs and we would be interested in hiring you after you graduate. Would you be interested in working for us?" Caitlin asked.

"I would be interested, but I have not done anything that would benefit your company yet and isn't your company in all kinds of trouble because of the explosion last year?" Tracey asked.

"STAR Labs is under new management and is going to do what it should have done all along, which doing great things for the city and also the country." Caitlin said.

"Well I am in." Tracey said and then she shook Caitlin's hand which also had the memory ring on it and Tracey remembered everything.

"Let me guess. Savitar is here and you need me to make the cannon again?" Tracey said.

"He hasn't arrived yet. We want to be ahead of the game and we also would have recruited you last time if we were in working condition." Caitlin said.

"So, when do I start?" Tracey asked with a smile.

"As soon as you want, and after your graduate we will make you a full-time employee." Caitlin said.

Tracey nodded and Caitlin left to head back to work.

Later that afternoon a breach opened in the breach room and Thea stepped through and walked up to give Barry and Caitlin a hug. Then she turned to Allegra and said "I guess you must be the one I am training. I am Thea Queen. It's nice to meet you." Thea said.

"Oh, I know who you are. You are in the news all of the time anyways. But how are you one of the heroes? I have never seen one that even resembled you before." Allegra said.

Thea then put on her ring and concentrated on her suit and her blue suit formed on her body and her hair turned white and her eyes turned an icy color blue. "Do you recognize me now?" Thea asked.

"Oh my Gosh, Thea Queen is Ice. This is so cool." Allegra said.

"So, what do you want to learn in your training?" Thea asked.

"I just need to be good at hand to hand combat incase something happens to my powers when I am in the field." Allegra said.

"That is a good thing to think about. On the old world I did not have power, so I had to learn hand to hand combat. I actually hardly use my powers now. Only when I have to, because it is what I am used to." Thea said.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you teach me archery as well? Maybe that way I won't become to dependent on my powers." Allegra said.

"That is probably for the best, and Team Flash could always use and archer." Thea said.

Thea and Allegra then went to the speed lab to train. First Thea taught Allegra hand to hand combat. They worked on that for a few hours until she had an understanding of what was going on. Then Thea decided to give her a few lessons in archery. They worked on that for an hour. When they were done, Thea looked at the young girl and said "You are a quick study. Give me about six months and you should be about to take care of yourself and maybe be able to go out in the field. Keep working on the archery and when Barry comes to help us tomorrow night, I will send him back with a practice dummy so that you can work on your hand to hand combat." Thea said and Allegra nodded.

Thea and Allegra headed down to the breach room so that Thea could leave. Before she left Thea said "I will be back on Sunday to work with you again. If you keep working the way you did today, you will be able to help Team Flash in no time." Thea said.

"Thanks for your help with the training. I will continue to practice everything that you taught me, and I look forward to seeing you on Sunday." Allegra said.

They said their goodbyes and Thea went through the breach back to Star City. Allegra went up to the cortex to see everyone was waiting to see how the training went. "So, how did the training go?" Caitlin asked.

"It went really good. Thea said that if I kept learning like I did today that I might be ready in six months. She is also teaching me archery. I might just use my hand to hand and archery skill just like she does even though she has powers. She says that she only uses her powers when absolutely necessary." Allegra said.

"That might be a good thing for you. It will allow you to not become too dependent on your powers." Barry said.

Allegra nodded and then Barry and Caitlin decided that it was time to go home because Allegra look really tired and they had done all of the work that they needed to do for the day.

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think and what you think that I can do better. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

After they helped Team Arrow stop the siege in Star City Barry, Caitlin, Wally, and Jesse breached back to STAR Labs. When they got to the cortex, they saw Cisco at his computer monitoring the city to make sure there were not any crimes going on. Allegra was on Caitlin's computer finishing up her homework so that she would not have to worry about it when she got home. When they saw the group enter the cortex Allegra asked "How did it go? I wish I could have gone with y'all."

"It took a while, but everything went as planned. It was a lot of running so how about we all go home and get some rest." Barry said and everyone nodded.

The next morning Barry and Caitlin woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast being cooked. When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Allegra was cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "You didn't have to do all of this cooking Allegra." Caitlin said.

"I wanted to. It is the least I can do since you adopted me, and you probably helped me to not go down the wrong path like I did on the old earth." Allegra said.

When Caitlin walked over and gave Allegra a hug, Allegra whispered into her ear "So, was Oliver Queen as hot as ever last night?"

Frost took control long enough to answer, "Oh yeah, and in that suit, he looks even hotter."

Barry just shook his head. "I heard that Frost."

"Don't worry handsome, you are the only man I will ever love." Said frost after taking over again.

Barry just laughed and said, "Well at least I have something on Oliver then."

"Yeah you do and if you are good, I will give you something that Oliver Queen will never have a chance at later." Frost said

"Eww. Come on guys. Young ears here." Allegra said while laughing at the expression on Barry's face. All he could do was nod because he was so stunned. He knew that he should not be surprised because it was Frost that was talking, but she had never done that in front of anyone before.

Barry finally composed himself and he asked "So, what does everyone have planned for the day?"

"Well after our late night last night, I thought that I would stay around here until after lunch and then maybe Allegra and I could go shopping for some new clothes at the mall." Frost said.

"Sounds good. I don't have that many clothes right now." Allegra said.

Barry nodded and said "That sounds good. I might go to the lab and train for a while. When does Thea come to train you again Allegra?"

"She comes tomorrow after lunch." Allegra said.

"Ok. Sounds good. Well I am going to head to STAR Labs. I will talk to y'all later. Love you both." Barry said.

"Love you too." They both said at the same time.

"I really hope I can find someone like him one day" Allegra said.

"You will. Just give it time." Caitlin said as she took back control.

Allegra nodded and then she continued to eat her food. Once they were both done, they decided to watch a little bit of television.

It was getting close to lunch time and Allegra asked, "Do you want to eat here or eat at the food court at the mall?"

"Let's eat at the food court." Caitlin said.

They drove to the mall and when they got to the mall, they went to the food court and found a Italian place that had pizza. Once they were done eating, they went to a few stores that had the clothes that they wanted. Being that Allegra had no money right now Caitlin had to pay for clothes for three people since Frost saw some clothes that she liked too.

At the same time Barry was at STAR Labs running in the speed lab trying to make sure that he was at his fastest so that he could stand a chance at catching Savitar. After a while he took a break and went to see if Tracey had come into work today. He knew it was a Saturday, but he also knew that she was very dedicated to her work and that she would most likely be working on the speed cannon. When he looked into her office, he was right. She was working on the cannon. "You know you can take a day off, right?" Barry asked.

"I could say the same to you Mr. Allen." Tracey said and all Barry could do was laugh because she knew that she was right.

"Just wanted to train a little while before heading home. The girls are shopping. I had to find something to do or they would have dragged me with them." Barry said with a chuckle.

Tracey laughed and then said "Well anyways, I remember how to build this from the old earth. I just have to wait for all of the parts to get here and they it will probably take me about a week to make it and to also make sure that it works."

Barry nodded and said "That's good. Let me know if you need anything in the meantime. I think I am going to head home. I will see you later." Barry said.

Tracey waved as he walked out of her office and then he sped home. When he got there, he saw that the girls were home and that the sitting room was full of bags and said "Did y'all by the whole mall? I mean it looks like you bought everything."

"It's not that much and you know it." Caitlin said.

"Ok. If you say so." Barry said while laughing.

"So, did you get everything that you wanted?" Barry asked Allegra.

"Yeah. I got somethings to just lounge around it. I got some workout clothes for training. I also got some clothes for when I am out in public, like a few dresses and some shirts and jeans. Something for every type of occasion." Allegra said.

"That's good and what did you get?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"Well most of the stuff I bought was for work like skirts and blouses. I also got some workout clothes for training. Frost got a few things too. She will tell you about that later." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded and then said, "Well I talked to Tracey and she said that she has all the math ready for the speed cannon, she just needs to wait for the component to arrive so she can assemble the cannon."

"That's good. Maybe we can take care of him faster this time. It will always help that I am on your side this time." Caitlin said.

"What do you mean by being on our side this time?" Allegra asked.

"Last time, when Savitar was after Barry my powers were just manifesting and Frost was mad that I tried to keep her locked up. So, when she finally got control, she went off to join Savitar, who was a future time remnant of Barry. I realize now that it was just because she was in love with Barry." Caitlin said.

"It was my fought. I was to wrapped up in trying to save Iris that I didn't pay attention to the trouble that you were having. You will never know how sorry I am for being so selfish and not helping you. It is one of my biggest regrets from the old earth." Barry said.

"All is forgiven. Anyways, it is getting late and you have training tomorrow Allegra. So, you should get some rest." Caitlin said and Allegra nodded and headed to her room.

"So, what did Frost get that she could tell me about earlier?" Barry asked.

Frost took over and said "It's a surprise. Go to the bedroom and wait for me. I have to find it so I can show you."

Barry nodded and headed to the room. Frost found what she was looking for and changed into it really quick. When she got to their room she knocked and said "Close your eyes, it's a surprise."

She walked into the room and said "Ok. You can open your eyes now."

Barry opened his eyes and his mouth about hit the floor. Caitlin was wearing a very sexy looking night gown that you could just about see through. Caitlin walked over to him and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said "I told you if you were nice that you would get something that Oliver Queen would never have. Let's make that a reality right now." Barry nodded and then they were on the bed and making love for most of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next couple of weeks everything for there plan against Savitar was coming together. Tracey was putting the finishing touches on the speed cannon and when that was done all they had to do was wait. They had to make the speed cannon just in case someone got stuck in the speed force, but they also had to make it so that Savitar thought that his plan was going to work, and he would be about to exist in all of time.

They also knew that Savitar would need Frost's freeze powers to freeze the portal, so she would have to play a double agent when he showed up. That would be a while though because he we still stuck in the speed force right now.

Everything was coming along with STAR Labs as well. Barry was finally getting the hang of running things, Caitlin was running the bio-chemical department, and Cisco was running the engineering department. Right now, Caitlin was working on mass producing the meta cure so that anyone that had powers that didn't want them could get rid of them. Cisco was working to find something that might would help the team against The Thinker. He was also helping Ronnie to finish up their lair that so that it was not out in the open like it is now.

Barry and Jesse were in the speed lab training. When they were taking a break, Barry asked "So, how are things going with you and Ronnie?"

"Things are going great. I really like him. No offense to Wally but I think I might be falling in love with Ronnie and I never really got there with Wally." Jesse said.

"That's good. I am glad you are happy." Barry said.

"Thanks. How are things going with Allegra since the adoption?" Jesse asked.

"Things are good. She is a great girl. She has even started calling us mom and dad, which is a little weird, but we are getting used to it." Barry said.

"I have seen her training down here just about everyday. She is getting really good at the archery. Why would she not want to use her powers though?" Jesse asked.

"I think that she looks up to Thea and she see that Thea doesn't use her powers unless she has to, so I think she wants to be like her." Barry said and Jesse nodded.

"Well let's get back to the training. We still have thirty minutes to go." Barry said and they both took off running around the track again.

Allegra was up in the cortex working on her homework. She was doing really good in her distance learning program. She might even be a little ahead of the game being that she is a eighteen-year-old in a thirteen-year old's body. She was hoping to graduate early so that she could start helping Team Flash. That was the condition. She could not join the team until she graduated.

"So, how is the schoolwork coming sweetie?" Caitlin asked as she walked into the cortex.

"It is coming pretty good. It's just boring because I already know everything we are going over." Allegra said.

"Well at least you know that you should be able to pass everything though. Just keep working hard and it will be over before you know it." Caitlin said.

"I will. I want to make dad and you proud mom. I never really had an adult that really cared how I did in school before. Come to think of it, I never had an adult that really cared for me at all. I just want to say thank you." Allegra said with tears in her eyes.

Caitlin had tears running down her checks and she said "I am so sorry you didn't have the parents that you should have before, but I hope that Barry and I will make up for that. You are making us really proud and we love you."

Barry ran in from his training and saw both of his girls crying and asked "What going on. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. We were just talking about how things were on the old earth and we just got a little emotional." Allegra said.

"Ok. I don't like to see you two upset. So, Caitlin, do we have anything planned for tonight?" Barry asked.

"No. We are free. What do you have in mind?" Caitlin asked.

"I was thinking that we could go out to eat Jesse and Ronnie if that isn't to weird for you. Jesse says that everything is going great between them. But if it is too weird, we don't have to go." Barry said.

"No. I am fine with going. Ronnie and I both know that we are better off as friends so it is fine." Caitlin said.

"Ok. I will go see if they are available tonight." Barry said.

Later that night the two couple are sitting in a Italian Restaurant having a good time. Caitlin was happy to see that Ronnie was happy with someone else. She would have been upset if he had just stayed hung up on her. Jesse and Ronnie did look like a good pairing. When they were done with dinner they sat and talked for a while longer.

"So, Ronnie how are the modification to the new lair going?" Caitlin asked.

"They are going good. I think it will be complete in the next couple of weeks. Then you can start hiring new people, because all of the hero business will be in a completely different area of the building." Ronnie Said.

"That's good. I am looking forward to opening STAR Labs and making sure it is used for something good instead of something bad like the way Thawne used it." Barry said and everyone nodded.

The men then paid the bill and they left to go home. When Barry and Caitlin got home, they saw that Allegra was in the sitting room watching the television.

"Hey Sweetie, what are you watching?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, I am watching Avengers Endgame. I never got to watch it in the theater." Allegra said.

"I love that movie. I don't even know how many times I have seen it." Barry said.

"Well if you two want to watch it, I will leave you to it. I think I am going to sleep I am feeling a little more tired than usual." Caitlin said.

"Are you sure you are alright? You haven't really seemed like yourself in the past couple of days. You didn't even drink any wine at dinner and you never turn down wine." Barry said.

"Oh, you noticed that? Well I was going to wait until I went to see the doctor, but now that you know something is up, I guess I can go on and tell you." Caitlin said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Barry asked as he and Allegra both looked concerned.

"No, everything is fine. Barry and Allegra, I'm pregnant." Caitlin said.


	20. Chapter 20

Barry and Allegra were so stunned that they couldn't say anything. Caitlin was starting to think that they were not happy with her being pregnant. Barry finally snapped out of it and rushed over to Caitlin and gave her a hug and then kissed her. "I am so happy right now." Barry said.

Allegra came over and gave them both a hug and said "I can't believe I am going to be a big sister. I have always wanted to have siblings."

"Well I am glad that everyone is happy. I want to keep this a secret for a while so that we make sure everything is ok before we tell anyone. Ok?" Caitlin asked.

"Sounds good to me." Barry said and Allegra nodded.

The next day was a Saturday so it was one of Allegra's days to train with Thea. Barry and Caitlin also went to check on how things were going around the city. When they got there the alarm was going off saying that there was an attack in the city.

"Where is the attack Cisco?" Barry asked.

"The same place as Savitar's followers were on the old earth." Cisco said.

"Ok guys, lets suit up and go and take these guys out." Barry said.

Barry, Jesse, and Firestorm left STAR Labs to get to the location. Cisco opened a breach so that he and Caitlin could get there. They left Allegra to man the comms. When they got to the location, they saw that Alchemy was using the stone to turn someone into a meta and the person was being wrapped in a husk. Barry and Jesse sped around and took out all of the other followers and Alchemy turned to them and said "You can't stop what is coming Flash. He will get free sooner or later, and until he does, I will continue to make other metahumans."

"Not if I stop you first." Barry said.

Frost sent an ice blast toward Alchemy's hand and knocked the stone away. Barry picked it up and put it into the box and then Jesse went to knock him out. They let the police take the rest of the followers while Barry took Alchemy and locked him in the pipeline. When Barry was about to leave the cell, he wanted to know if Julian was still Alchemy, so he took Alchemy's mask off and it was Julian.

Barry waited on the outside of the cell for Julian to wake up. When he did Julian looked at him and said "Why have you locked me up Flash? I have done nothing wrong."

"I will let you out if you give me a chance to explain." Barry said and Julian nodded.

Barry opened the cell and as Julian walked out Barry reached up and touched his arm with the memory ring. Julian took a minute to let his mind get used to having his memories then he looked at Barry and asked "What is going on Allen? Why did you have me in that cell?"

"You were Alchemy again and I had to make sure that you were not still possessed before I let you out." Barry said and Julian nodded.

"Well it is nice to see you again and I will do what I can to help you stop Savitar. I was thinking while I was here, I could maybe ask Caitlin out." Julian said.

"I don't think that is going to work out for you this time." Barry said.

"And why is that? She was up for it the last time." Julian said.

"Because I am already taken Englishman." Frost said.

"Watch out Allen, Frost has taken over Caitlin!" Julian said.

"I would never hurt Barry Englishman." Frost said as she went and kissed Barry on the lips.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Julian asked.

"Well after you left on the old earth Caitlin and I came to an understanding. As long as she didn't lock me away again, we could take turns being in control. I am now a hero." Frost said.

"Well that is good to know. So, you are with Allen then I guess? Does that mean that Caitlin is too?" Julian said.

"Of course, it does dumbass." Frost said while rolling her eyes and Barry could do nothing but laugh at what she said.

"Oh, and Caitlin said to tell you hello." Frost said as she turned to leave.

Julian turned to Barry and asked "So they can talk to each other? That kind of weird don't you think?"

"I have had time to get used to it and so will you. So, come on and meet the team." Barry said.

When they got to the cortex the whole team was there. Cisco was sitting at his computer while Allegra was sitting at Caitlin's. Jesse was standing behind them with Ronnie, with Dr. Stein working on an equation for the board. Then Caitlin walked out from changing her suit and walked over to Julian and gave him a hug.

"Sorry about my other side. She can be a bit rude sometimes." Caitlin said.

"I am just glad you are able to work with her now." Julian said and Caitlin nodded.

"Ok, so it is time to meet the team. You know Cisco, behind him is Ronnie and he joins with Dr. Stein over there at the board, to form firestorm. Beside Ronnie is Jesse. She is my cousin and she is known as Quick. Wally is part of the team, but he is off doing his Zin thing again. He comes when we need his help though. And last but not least, this is Allegra, she is Caitlin and my adopted daughter and a hero in training. By the way, aren't you supposed to be training with Ice?" Barry said.

"Yeah, I told her I was going to be a little late because I had to run the comms. She will be here in a few minutes." Allegra said.

"Well it is nice to meet you all. So, where do I fit in this team?" Julian asked.

"Same place you did last time. You were a valuable part of the team." Caitlin said.

"So, how long have you and Allen been together?" Julian asked.

"Before the Accelerator exploded. I have always loved him though. It was the same for frost too. That is why she went off with Savitar. It was the only way she could be with Barry." Caitlin said.

"Well I am glad you are happy. Anything else I am missing?" Julian said.

"Not that I can think of. So, I am going to keep an eye on that husk that Alchemy made earlier. We need to know who is in there, but we can't do anything until it goes away. We just need to be ready in case it is a bad guy." Caitlin said.

"I agree. I will keep an eye on it." Julian said as he walked into the room with the husk.

Caitlin walked over to Barry and said, "How about we go and check on our daughter's training?"

"Yeah let's do that. I want to see how good she is doing in person." Barry said.

They walked into the speed lab and saw Allegra and Thea sparring with sticks. Allegra was keeping up with Thea and she looks like she was getting close to being able to win. When they were done, they took a break.

"So, how is she doing Thea?" Barry asked.

"I'd say give me another week or so with her and she will be ready. I mean I did beat Talia Al Ghul on the old earth and Allegra is keeping up with me. That should tell you something." Thea said.

"Well let us know when you think she is ready and then we will let her go in the field some." Caitlin said.

"Truthfully, she is ready now. So, if you want to do some smaller takedowns with her, she is ready for that. But she will be ready for the big take-downs in a few weeks." Thea said.

"I'd better get Cisco to work on a suit then." Barry said and Thea nodded.

"Alright, we will let you two get back to work then." Caitlin said.

When they got back to the cortex Barry walked up to Cisco and said "Hey man, start working on a suit for Allegra. Make it look the same as Thea's but make it purple."

Cisco nodded and said, "It will be done in two to three days."

Barry nodded and then pulled up the cameras in the speed lab so that he could watch some more of the training. He was really impressed with what Allegra had learned and he knew that she would be ready to go in the field very soon and he would not have to worry about her because she would definitely be able to take care of herself.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few weeks and Thea had finally given Barry the go ahead to take Allegra into the field full-time. Barry gave Allegra the news and she was happy that she would finally be able to get out in the field and actually be able to make a difference. The next morning Barry, Caitlin, and Allegra walked into the new hidden headquarters of Team Flash and the team was waiting for them. Allegra wondered what was going on. Cisco walked over to Barry and handed him something and then Barry turned to Allegra and said "You have worked really hard to get ready to go into the field. You have earned this. So, this is a gift from them team. Congratulations!" Barry said.

"Is this what I think it is?" Allegra said as she put on the ring and thought about her suit and it formed on her. It looked the same as Thea's suit except it was purple. She also had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The ring had a picture of a purple arrow and also what looked like a ray of light being that she also had uv light powers. "Oh my God! This is so cool! Thanks you guys." Allegra said.

"You deserved it. Now keep up with your training because if you start to slack off and it affects you in the field, I will bench you." Barry said.

"I understand. I won't let you down." Allegra said.

"I am so proud of you sweetie. You have earned this." Caitlin said giving her a hug.

"By the way, we have more news." Barry said.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"Well this is happy new as well. I am pregnant." Caitlin said.

Everyone gave congratulations to Barry and Caitlin. When that was done, they all left the new headquarters, which Cisco had named the Flash Cave, to go to work. Once they got to the working area of STAR Labs, Allegra walked up to Cisco and asked "So, what is my superhero name?"

"I was thinking about that and I came up with one, but I wanted to run it by you first. I was thinking about combining your two symbols on your ring and I came up with "Array" combining "Arrow" and "Ray." What do you think?" Cisco asked.

"I like it. Well I better get to my schoolwork. Thanks for the suit Cisco." Allegra said.

Barry was going around seeing how everyone was doing at work. He got to Tracey's office and saw that the speed cannon was ready. She had made it so that the cannon would only open the speed force to be able to get a speedster out, but Savitar wouldn't know that until it was to late. It would not work to help him become a God like he wanted to be.

It was now lunch time, so he walked into Caitlin's office to see if she wanted to go to Big Belly Burger for lunch. Caitlin nodded and they left to go eat. "I would love a burger. I guess I am having my first craving. I want pickles on my burger, and you know I can't stand pickles." Caitlin said.

Barry couldn't help but laugh at that. "If you want them, I will make sure that when I order for us, to tell them that you want extra pickles." Barry said.

"Thank you. I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." Caitlin said.

"Well, I am glad that I am good for something." Barry said while shaking his head.

"Oh, Frost said she wants one of those Frost Slushies that they named for her." Caitlin said.

"Anything else I can get for the two of you while you are up there?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, get two orders of fries with the seasoning salt. We have a major craving for them." Caitlin said.

"Will do. Is that it?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, that will do for now." Caitlin said and Barry went to order their food.

While Barry was ordering, Frost said to Caitlin "You know he is too good to us. We are going to have to find a way to really thank him for all he does for us."

"I know. He does do a lot for us without asking for anything in return. Do you have any ideas?" Caitlin asked.

"I was thinking that we could take Barry and Allegra on a vacation. I have never really had one before." Frost said.

"I think that is a good idea. I heard that the Queen's have a beach house that also has a private beach. How does that sound to you?" Caitlin asked.

"Sounds perfect. Set it up." Frost said.

"I will call Oliver this afternoon to see if we can rent it." Caitlin said.

Barry was back with the food, so they ate and talked for a while. When they were done, they headed back to the lab the alarm started to go off. "What's going on Cisco?" Barry asked as he ran into the Flash Cave.

"A meta that is causing everything to decay." Cisco said.

"I remember this guy. I have an idea to stop him though. You ready Allegra?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Allegra asked.

"I am going to keep him distracted and you are going to sneak behind him, and you are going to shoot him with a bolo arrow. Cisco made them so that they have meta dampening powers like the cuff that we use. So, it should take away his powers." Barry said.

"Ok. That sounds good. I won't let your down dad." Said Allegra.

"I know you won't. Now let's go." Barry said and he ran out of the Flash Cave and to where the meta was attacking people.

Cisco opened a breach for Allegra to go through and when she arrived at the scene, she was behind the meta. She saw Barry show up and he started yelling at the meta, distracting him. Allegra took one of her bolo arrows out and shot it at the meta and all of a sudden, he couldn't use his powers anymore. Barry ran to the meta and knocked him out so that the police could take the guy into custody. Barry then picked up Allegra and ran back to the Flash Cave. Caitlin ran up to her and hugged her and said "You did good Sweetie. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Allegra said.

"Yeah, you did great. You didn't hesitate any. I am proud of you too. You are truly ready to be out there with us." Barry said.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot." Allegra said.

"Well everyone let's get back to work." Barry said and everyone left the Flash Cave to go back to work in STAR Labs.

When Caitlin got back to her office, she got her phone out of her pocket and found the number that she was looking for. She dialed the number and it rang twice and then there was an answer "Hello Caitlin." Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver. How are you?" Caitlin asked.

"I am doing great. Congratulations on the pregnancy by the way." Oliver said.

"Thanks. The same to you and Laurel." Caitlin said.

"Thanks. So, what can I do for you Caitlin?" Oliver asked.

"I was checking to see if your family beach house was available to rent. I wanted to surprise Barry with a vacation." Caitlin said.

"You are basically family so just tell me when you want to go, and I will make sure that it is ready for you." Oliver said.

"I need to pay you something Oliver. I can't just go there for free." Caitlin said.

"I will not take your money you and Barry are my family now and family gets the house for free. No questions asked." Oliver said.

"Ok, well thank you. I think we can go in two weeks. Is it ok if we invite some others? I don't know if we will or not but just wanted to ask." Caitlin said.

"Invite whoever you want and have fun." Oliver said.

"Thanks. We will talk to you later." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, talk to you later. Bye." Oliver said as he hung up.

Caitlin was happy that the vacation was all set up. Now she just needed to figure out how she was going to surprise Barry. It could also be a present to Allegra for her first take down. She was happy because her family could use a little time away from Central City.


	22. Chapter 22

Caitlin was going to tell her family about the vacation that they were going to take to the beach today. It was a couple of days before they would leave to go on the trip, so it was time to tell them about the surprise.

"Hey Barry and Allegra, how would you feel about going on a vacation?" Caitlin asked.

"I think it is a good idea. It could help us relax before we have to go up against Savitar." Barry said.

"I also think it is a good idea. I am already a couple of weeks ahead in school, so it shouldn't be a problem for me either." Allegra said.

"Great, because we are going to the beach in two days." Caitlin said.

"How did you set all of this up?" Barry asked.

"I called Oliver about two weeks back, after Allegra had her first take-down, and I asked if we could rent his family beach house." Caitlin said.

"Well this is a great surprise. I am looking forward to it." Barry said.

"Yeah I am looking forward to it too." Allegra said.

"So, when do we leave?" Barry asked.

"In two days." Caitlin said.

"I was wondering, do you want to invite anyone else or just go with the three of us?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Allegra?" Barry asked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it being the three of us, but I also think that Jesse could maybe use a vacation. She works herself to death." Allegra said.

"Oh, that is a great idea. Maybe we should make it a family vacation and ask Jesse and dad to come." Barry said.

"I like that idea. Go call your dad now and then we will talk to Jesse at work." Caitlin said.

Barry went into the other room and called his dad and asked if he would be interested in the vacation. Henry agreed right away because he loved spending time with his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter. When they got to work, they talked to Jesse about going on the vacation and she agreed. She loved spending time with her cousin so of course she would go.

Two days later they were headed for the beach. When they got there, they were surprised at the size of the place. They went inside first to unpack all of their belongings. After they were done unpacking, Barry and Caitlin decided to take a walk on the beach. This is what they had needed for a while. A nice relaxing week away from work and all the stress of being superheroes.

"I am really going to enjoy this week. I don't know how long it has been since I have actually gone on a vacation." Barry said.

"It has been a long time for me too. You know it would be nice to have a beach house like this. Maybe we can talk to Oliver and see if we can build nearby and that way, we can have family vacations together. It's not like we don't have any money. I mean you are sort of rich after Thawne left you all of his money." Caitlin said.

"That is a good idea. We can talk to Oliver when we get back to Central City. I just want to spend time with my beautiful wife and family right now." Barry said.

"You don't have to tell me twice. This place really is beautiful, don't you think?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah it sure is." Barry said as they started to head back to the house.

When they got back to the house it was about time to eat dinner. Because they had just arrived not to long ago, they just decided to call in for some pizza. Of course, they would need like twelve of them because both Barry and Jesse could eat like five each. Once they were done eating Henry decided that he wanted to catch up on a book that he had been reading and the rest of the group decided that they were going to go for a swim. Once they had changed and gone outside, they walked down to the beach and set their towels on the ground so that they would all have somewhere to sit. Both Jesse and Allegra took their cover ups off and Barry said "You know, you both are lucky. If we were not on a private beach, I would have told y'all that you need to change because those swimsuits hardly cover anything." Barry said.

"Well, I guess I am lucky then, because you are not my dad." Jessy said with a smile on her face.

"Would you really make me change dad?" Allegra asked.

"Probably not. I don't want to embarrass you. But don't you think you are showing a bit much?" Barry asked.

"I am not showing too much for a eighteen-year-old." Allegra said.

"Mentally eighteen, yes. But you are really only fourteen." Barry said and Allegra shook her head because she was surprised that Barry would be this protective of her.

"I will keep that in mind, but tomorrow I think I will wear my thong." Allegra said.

Barry's mouth dropped to the ground and his eyes widened as all of the women began to laugh. "You know I was just kidding dad, but you should really see the look on your face." Allegra said as all of the women continued to laugh.

"Caitlin, you had better get your coverup off." Barry said.

"Why do you say that?" Caitlin asked.

"Because of this." Barry said as he sped up to the house and got a bucket while running back to the water and filling it up and coming back and soaking all of the women for laughing at him.

They then all went down and got in the water and had an all-out water fight. They were having more fun than any of them had had in a very long time and at this point Caitlin was truly happy that she had decided to rent this house for a family vacation.


	23. Chapter 23

A few weeks after getting back from their vacation, Barry and Caitlin were at the doctor so that they could make sure that everything was going the way it was supposed to. They were going to have an ultrasound done today and hopefully they would be able to tell what the baby's sex is.

"My name is Dr. Johnson and I will be your doctor until this baby is born. Do you have any questions before we begin the exam?" The doctor asked.

"No, I have some medical training, so I know the jest of what is going on." Caitlin said.

"Ok then, let start with the ultrasound. This gel might be a little cold." The doctor said.

The doctor put the gel on Caitlin's stomach, but she didn't even flinch because of her powers. The doctor then got the want and then started to move it over Caitlin's stomach until he found the baby.

"There is your baby right there." The doctor said as he pointed at the screen.

Barry and Caitlin were holding hand and also crying tears of happiness because they never thought that they would have a baby together, being as though Barry and Caitlin always thought that he would be with Iris and if they were still on the old earth he probably would still be with Iris.

"Can you tell if it is a boy or a girl yet?" Barry asked.

"Let me take a better look. Yes, I can tell you what the sex is. Do you both want to know?" the doctor asked.

Barry and Caitlin looked at each other then they turned back to the doctor and said, "Yes we both want to know the sex of the baby." Caitlin said.

"Very well. Congratulations you are going to have a baby girl." The doctor said.

They both began to cry again because they were so happy. They then turned back to the doctor and said "Thank you Dr. Johnson. Is there any more stuff that I need to know be we go?" Caitlin asked.

"I will give you a list of vitamins and supplements that you will need to take and also somethings that you can do to stay in decent shape while you are pregnant. Do you have anymore questions?" the doctor asked.

"No, I think we are good for now. Thank you for your time Dr. Johnson." Caitlin said as she sat up and started getting dressed while the doctor was out getting the information that she needed.

"Ok. So, here are some papers telling you about different vitamins and supplements you need to take, and these other papers are for exercising that you can do while pregnant. If you don't have any more questions, you are free to go." The doctor said.

Barry and Caitlin left the office and headed to STAR Labs. When they got there, everyone was waiting for them hoping to hear good news.

"So, don't keep us in suspense. Were you able to tell if it is going to be a boy or a girl?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin smiled and then said, "It's a baby girl."

"Congratulations guys. Have you thought of a name yet?" Jesse asked.

"Are you going to call her Nora? That would be a little weird because she would almost look nothing like the other Nora that we knew." Cisco said.

"We haven't really discussed names yet. It might be too weird if we were to name her Nora, but the name is not off the table yet though." Barry said.

Everyone nodded as they continued to congratulate the couple. When everyone was done talking, they went back to work. After a while of working Barry, Jesse, and Allegra went down to the speed lab to train. Barry and Jesse ran around the track while Allegra work on target practice with her bow and arrows as well as work on her fighting technique with a dummy. She was getting were good at hand to hand combat. After they had trained for a couple of hours it was the end of the workday, so everyone went to go home.

When Barry, Caitlin, and Allegra got home they all had a conversation about the baby.

"Are you sure you are ok about this baby Allegra?" Barry asked.

"I am very happy about the baby dad. I am also willing to babysit when it does not interfere with me getting out in the field." Allegra said.

"Good to know. That can be a way that you can make your allowance." Caitlin said and Allegra nodded.

"No, for real guys. I really am happy. I never had a sibling of my own. The closest thing I had was my cousin and we all know how that turned out on the old earth." Allegra said.

"You still turned out pretty good considering how you grew up. I am proud of the young woman you have become." Barry said.

"Thanks mom and dad. I am glad that I have good role models around me everyday now. You guys and everyone at STAR Labs teach me what I would to be like when I am a grown up again." Allegra said.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" Caitlin asked.

"I am up for pizza, what about you two?" Barry asked.

"Sounds good to me. I will order it if you can go and pick it up." Caitlin said.

"Ok, they said it would be ready in 15 minutes, so you don't have to leave quite yet." Caitlin said and Barry nodded.

About 12 minutes later Barry left the apartment to go and pick up the pizza. When he got back, he was carrying 6 pizza boxes. He would eat five of them by himself. They sat down to eat and had a nice conversation about the baby and how Nora time traveled back to help them stop Cicada. They were really hoping that that wouldn't happen again, or at least they hoped their child would know better than change time to much last time. Once they were done eating, they all sat down for and while and watched the new Bad Boys for Life movie. When it was over, they all called it a night and went to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone was at Star Labs finishing up their day of work when all of a sudden all of Team Flash's cell phones started to send them alerts. They all snuck into the hidden area in the pipeline where their new headquarters was located to see what was going on. When they got there Barry asked, "What have we got Cisco?"

"This is bad Barry. It looks like Grodd has is with his army of gorillas and is coming to attack the city." Cisco said.

"Do we have anything that will make it so Grodd can't control our minds?" Barry asked.

"Glad you asked, and the answer is yes. The rings we all wear will take care of that. I added everything that I could think of to those rings. They make us all pretty much unstoppable. I learned a lot from the old earth." Cisco said.

"Well that is good to know that the rings will protect us. What about Team Arrow and Team Supergirl?" Barry asked.

"I did the same to all of Team Arrow's before I gave them theirs and I told Mon-El about it so that he could do that with their rings as well. So, they should all be set as well." Cisco said.

"Caitlin, I need you to call both Oliver and Kara and tell them to get as much of their teams here as soon as possible. We are going to need all the help we can get. Cisco you will going out with us. Caitlin, Felicity, and Laurel will run comms." Barry said and everyone nodded and went to start suiting up.

Caitlin called both Team Arrow and Team Supergirl and the next thing they knew two breaches opened and all of both of the teams stepped through the breaches. "So, what are we dealing with here Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Telepathic gorillas. Don't worry though. They won't be able to control your mind as long as you all keep your rings on." Barry said.

"That's good to know." Kara said.

Cisco looked at Kara and asked, "So who's the new chick?"

"Oh, that is my cousin Sam. She is Kal's biological sister." Kara said.

"I like the suit. It is the exact opposite of yours. What's Blur on yours is red on hers and what's red on yours is blue on hers. It's pretty sweet." Cisco said.

"Ok so, what do we need to do here. Are we going out there to kill them or what? I mean where do we keep them if we keep them alive?" Oliver asked.

"Could we put them on Lian Yu?" Barry asked.

"That's not a bad idea. I doubt they would be able to get off of that island." Oliver said.

"Ok so, that is our plan. Try to knock them out and then we find a way to get them to Lian Yu." Barry said and everyone nodded.

All of Team Arrows archers went back to the bunker quickly and got as many tranquilizer arrows as possible and came back and got ready to go out in the field with Team Flash and Team Supergirl. When the teams got to the middle of the city they met up with the army of gorillas. The archers on Team Arrow plus Allegra started shooting tranquilizer arrows at the gorillas taking them out slowly but surely. Barry and Jesse were going around at superspeed knocking gorillas out as quick as possible and Team Supergirl was using their speed and strength to knock out the gorillas. Soon it was only Grodd left standing. Grodd looked at Barry and said telepathically "Flash, how can I not control any of you?"

"We have finally worked out a way to make your powers useless against us. I will give you one chance. Stand down and we will take you peacefully to a place where you and the other gorillas can live without being bothered. Don't stand down and we will take you there by force. Your decision." Barry said.

"I will not back down Flash. I will destroy this city." Grodd said.

"Ok, have it your way." Barry said as he took off running in the opposite direction.

"Where is he going?" Thea asked.

"Oh, you have never seen this before. This is so cool. He is going to do a supersonic punch." Cisco said and about the time he was finishing telling Thea what was going on Barry was coming back toward them running straight toward Grodd and went he got to the gorilla, Barry hit him hard in the face sending him a good 20 feet backwards, knocking him out.

"Ok, so it looks like this is over. Dig, do you think that Lyla can get and ARGUS plane and get the gorillas to Lian Yu?" Barry asked.

"I will call her right now and tell her the situation." Dig said.

"Thanks." Barry said.

"Yeah. She said the plane will be here in about an hour, so we had better round up these gorillas and take them to the airstrip so that we can get them out of here as soon as possible." Dig said and everyone started to load the gorillas into the same type of meta dampening trucks that Team Flash tried to use to get the metas out of STAR Labs when Thawne was there on the old earth. Once they got to the airstrip, they loaded the gorillas on to the plane and headed back to Team Flash headquarters.

"Well I would like to thank you all for your help. It would not have been this easy without all of you coming to help. Anyways, if either of your teams need any help in the future don't hesitate to call." Barry said.

"We will keep that in mind. Now I think it is time to go back to our own cities so that people don't realize that we have left. Don't want people thinking that they can get away with something because we are gone." Oliver said and both Team Arrow and Team Supergirl opened breaches and left for their cities.

Once they were gone all of Team Flash decided it was time to go home for the night. Little did they know that on the other side of the city a breach opened up and someone exited it so fast that you could hardly see them. He looked out at the city and said, "Now it is time to get my revenge on Team Flash, but first I need to set my plan into motion."

A/N: What do you guys think I should name Barry and Caitlin's baby? Should I go with Nora, or should it be something else? Leave some reviews letting me know some other names you would like to see if you don't think I should use Nora. Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Team Flash was meeting in the new cortex of STAR Labs. They were just making sure everything was in order around the city. As they were done with the meeting, Barry said "You know how I could tell if Nora was to use the speed force if she tried to come back in time once I took her back to the future after she told us she was working with Thawne." Everyone nodded and the Barry continued "I felt something last night. I think Savitar might be free."

"Well at least we have a plan this time. I am confident that it will work." Caitlin said.

"Ok, I think we have been over everything that needs to be talked about. Let's get to work." Barry said.

Everything was going smoothly at STAR Labs. Everyone knew how to do their part and now STAR Labs was now becoming one of the best scientific and engineering company's in the country.

Later that afternoon, the alarms started to go off on their phones, so Team Flash met in the cortex to see what was going on.

"It looks like we got a speedster in red running around with blue lightening. Looks like we might be dealing with Trajectory again. Maybe this time we can keep her from disintegrating." Cisco said.

"That is the plan. Hopefully we can get to her and lock her up for a while, until the serum is out of system." Barry said.

"Yes. We need to make sure that she survives this. She is a good person. Her mind just got warped with the power that she had." Caitlin said.

"Ok, so where are we going Cisco?"

"Central City Bank. I will open a breach for you." Cisco said as he opened a breach for Barry and Jesse. Once that had gone through the breach Cisco opened another breach for Allegra to go through. Barry and Jesse were keeping Trajectory busy when Allegra came through the breach behind Trajectory.

Allegra took out an arrow with nanites in it and shot Trajectory in the back with it. The arrow took her speed away for about thirty seconds letting Barry put the power dampening cuff on Trajectory. Cisco then opened up another breach for the group to come back to STAR Labs where they look Trajectory in the pipeline.

"Well that ended up better than last time. I am glad that she is still alive because she was a good person until the power went to her head." Caitlin said.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Barry asked.

"How about you go to Big Belly Burger and pick up some food while Allegra and I go home and set the table for dinner." Caitlin said.

"Sounds good to me. Are you ready to go home now or are you going to be a while here?" Barry asked.

"I think I have done all I can do here for the day, so I am going to head home now." Caitlin said.

"Is it ok if I ask Jesse to come? I think she likes hanging out with us. She has always looked up to you." Barry said.

"That sound fine to me. Go and invite her, then the two of you can go get the food." Caitlin said.

Barry went and asked Jesse about joining them for dinner. The two then left and went to pick up dinner from Big Belly Burger and then went to Barry and Caitlin's apartment. They then ate their dinner and had some good conversation. Once they were done eating and talking, they all decided to have a movie night. The movie that they all decided to watch was Die Hard. Caitlin fell asleep about halfway through the movie. Barry picked her up and took her to bed and then returned to watch the movie with Jesse and Allegra. When the movie was over, Allegra had also fallen asleep, so he then picked her up and took her to her room and put her in her bed so that she would be comfortable.

When he walked back out to the sitting room Barry asked, "Would you like me to take you to bed too, just like I did with them." He said with a smile.

"No, I think I can get myself to bed. Do you mind if I take the guest room though? I am a little too tired to try to get home." Jesse said.

"I have no problem with that. You already have some clothes in there anyways, since you stay here every so often." Barry said and Jesse nodded.

"Ok I will see you in the morning then." Jesse said.

"Goodnight." Barry said.

When Barry got to his and Caitlin's room, he changed into his sleeping clothes and got into bed. When he was about to wrap his arms around Caitlin, he sees that she is awake.

"What are you doing awake. I thought you were asleep." Barry said.

"I was, but after that nice little nap I am awake now and I think we need to finally time talk about the baby's name." Caitlin said.

"I think that is a good idea. What names to you have in mind?" Barry asked.

"Well of course, we have Nora, after your mother. I also like the names Dawn, Jessica, and Michelle." Caitlin said.

"Well, to be fire to Iris, I don't think we should use Nora. I like the other names though. Which one do you like the best?" Barry asked.

"I really like the name Dawn. What do you think about that name?" Caitlin asked.

"I like that name a lot. So, she will be named Dawn. What about her middle name?" Barry asked.

"How about one of the other two names I said earlier? I kind of like Jessica." Caitlin said.

"Dawn Jessica Allen. I like the sound of that. I guess we have a name for the baby then." Barry said.

"I guess we do." Caitlin said as she turned to kiss Barry. The kiss started to get heated and then they were making love for the next couple of hours.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day was Saturday and Barry and Caitlin had the day of, so they decided to just relax for the day. It had been a while since they had been able to do that. Of course, if something came up for Flash and Frost, they would have to go in, but they were hoping that that would not happen today.

"So, what do you want to do today being that we have the day off?" Barry asked.

"I think that I would like to stay in bed as long as possible because I don't get the chance to do that so often." Caitlin said.

"I think I can go with that." Barry said as he began to kiss the back of Caitlin's neck.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I will indulge you for now." Caitlin said with a giggle.

She turned around in his arms and they started to kiss each other on the lips. They ended up making love for about two hours until they heard a knock on the door. It was Allegra knocking. She said "Don't worry mom and dad, I am not going to open the door. I am already scarred enough from all the noise y'all are making. I mean y'all could at least try to be quieter."

Caitlin blushed and then said "Hey, you are 18 you know. So, it is not like you haven't done it before."

"Oh, you are right. Sex is great. You know what the good thing is though?" Allegra asked.

"What's that?" Barry asked.

I'm a virgin so I get to do that all over again. Hopefully this time I pick someone who isn't a dick to lose my virginity to." Allegra said.

"Hey, even though you are not my blood, you are my daughter and you will not be having sex until you are 30." Barry said.

"Seriously. Ok, so when did you lose your's mom?" Allegra asked.

"I lost mine when I was going out with Ronnie. He was the first person I ever loved so it was perfect. I do have to say though, with Ronnie it was nothing compared to your dad." Caitlin said.

"Oh, come on. TMI." Allegra said.

"Now leave us alone or Frost will come out that door and give you frostbite." Caitlin said.

"Ok, I will see y'all in a little bit then." Allegra said.

Barry turned back to Caitlin so that he could finish what he started but he was surprised to see Frost laying there now. "Come on handsome, make me scream so that we can really make her jealous." Frost said.

Barry gave her just what she wanted and when they were done, they got dressed and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. Allegra was sitting at the table, but she could not seem to look at them. When she finally looked up, she saw Frost sitting there looking at her.

"Did y'all have to be so loud? I could hear you two all the way down the hall." Allegra said.

"What's wrong sweetie. The noise getting to you?" Frost said.

"I mean no one wants to hear their parents having sex." Allegra said.

"Oh my God, I can see it." Frost said.

"See what?" Barry asked.

"She is horny as hell." Frost said laughing out loud. "Go on to your room and fix the situation and then come back and we will decide what we are going to do for the rest of the day." Frost said.

"I am not horny." Allegra said and Frost gave her a look that said "I know you are lying.

"Ok, so maybe I am. I mean my brain is 18. What do you expect?" Allegra said.

"It's ok sweetie. It happens to the best of us. But you still aren't having sex until you are 30." Barry said.

They started talking about what they wanted to do today. They decided that they were going to go to the movie theater and watch the new Bad Boys movie. Barry and Allegra enjoyed the movie, but Caitlin thought it was a little too much cussing, but she did like all of the action that was in the movie.

When they were done watching the movie, they decided to go to the Italian place just down the street. They all got spaghetti. When they were done, they went back to their place and decided to watch another movie. This time they watch Liar Liar the Jim Carey movie. They laughed throughout the whole movie. It was a great movie and when the were done watching the movie Allegra decided that she was tired, so she went to bed.

"Good night mom and dad. I will see y'all tomorrow." Allegra said.

"Good night sweetie. Love you." Caitlin said.

"Love y'all too." Allegra said as she left for her room.

Once Allegra was gone, they Barry turned the channel to ESPN to see if anything interesting happened in the world of sports that day. He watched the top 10 plays for the day, and he was amazed at so of the plays that had happened that day. He turned toward Caitlin to see that she was sleeping peacefully, so he didn't mess with her until he was about to go to sleep. He then picked Caitlin up and took her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He then super sped her into her pajamas and then he changed into his sleeping clothes then climbed into bed and got behind Caitlin and wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him. Once he had her as close as he could get her, he finally started to dose off.


	27. Chapter 27

"Barry it is about the time that Frost went to work with Savitar. It might be a good time to try and stop him." Caitlin said.

"Ok, we will go over the plan when we get to STAR Labs this morning. We need to have everything worked out." Barry said.

"I agree. Frost will be doing most of the work though." Caitlin said and Barry nodded.

They left for STAR Labs after they had finished getting dressed and eating breakfast. When they got there, they saw that all of the team was waiting in the cortex for them. They knew that it was time to go up against Savitar as well.

The team went over the plan and called a couple of their friends from Team Arrow and Supergirl to help them out. They went about the rest of there day working at STAR Labs until it was dark. That is when Frost was to go to the same place, she met Savitar last time. When she got to that area, there was a streak of lightening that went by her and she saw Savitar standing in front of her.

"I have been waiting for you to show up for a while. We are going to do great things together my friend." Savitar said.

"You are not my friend and what makes you think that I would ever work with you? I do better on my own." Frost said.

The next thing frost knew was the metal suit was opening up and there stood a replica of Barry. She looked at him for a second and never could believe that she ever had a thing for him. His face was not good looking at all with all of the scars he had on it. Then she got back on the right track of thinking because she was the opening part of the plan.

Savitar got out of the suit and started to walk over to Frost and as soon as his feet hit the ground Savitar was hit with a big blast of ice Freezing his feet and legs so that he could not move. Then all of a sudden, he was hit by an ice blast from behind as well. Savitar turned his head to see that it was a person in a blue suit that looked like the Green Arrow's suit.

Barry is talking to them through the comms and he said "Keep it up Frost and Thea. I am on the way."

They kept freezing Savitar until Kara and Alura got there so they could hold hi still. Barry got there and saw that Savitar was trying to vibrate out of his friends grasp so he walked up behind him and put him in a choke hold and vibrated as well so that Savitar could not phase out of their hold.

Barry knew that Savitar was too dangerous to be put back in the speed force because now that Thawne was in there, he would have no problem getting out. He knew that the only way to stop him permanently was to kill him, but that was not his way of doing things. He was going to call Oliver to do it, but he didn't always want to use his friend like that so when he was talking the plan over with Kara, she came up with a solution. She had told Barry about her aunt that was former military that was not scared to kill. So, Barry looked up and saw Astra approaching them. When she made it to the group, she looked up at Barry sand said, "You can let go of his head now Flash."

Barry did as Astra said and she grabbed Savitar by the head and with one quick motion she snapped his neck. Savitar feel to the ground dead.

"You know this is so much easier with the help of all the different team's that we work with. Why didn't we ever do this on the old earth other than just our once a year meeting whenever we needed each other." Barry said.

"I agree, we used to waste so much time. It would have been a whole lot more efficient if we did work together move often." Kara said.

"Ok, I love all you guys, but I need to sit down. You know pregnant woman here." Frost said.

Barry grabbed her and told Cisco to open a breach so that they could get back to STAR Labs quickly. Instead of sitting her in the chair at the computer he went to the med bay and a laid her down on the bed.

"You need to rest, and I thought it would be easier her than in the other room in a chair." Barry said.

"What did I do to deserve someone as sweet as you?" Frost said.

"You take care of me the same way that I will always take care of you. We are equals, and plus, you are one of the best people that I know." Barry said.

"I don't know about that. I know Caity is but me, I don't think so." Frost said.

"I think that you are a better person than you think. I mean once you got over your angry phase and your social awkwardness, you were a lot more like Caitlin then you think you are. Of course, you do have a bit more of an edge than Caitlin does. Not that that is a bad thing." Barry said.

"Thank you for the pep talk handsome but I would like to get a nap now if that is ok." Frost said.

"I will leave you to your nap. If you need me, you know where I am." Barry said, and Frost nodded.

Barry walked out into the cortex and everyone was waiting on him. "Is she ok?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah she just needed a nap. Thank you for your help Kara, Astra, Alura, and Thea. I don't think this would have been that easy without the four of you." Barry said.

"All you have to do is call and we will be here." Kara said and her mom and aunt nodded.

"It is nice to work with someone every once in a while, that is not as tough on me as my brother is. So, if you ever need me again, I will be here as well." Thea said as she walked up and hugged Barry and then opened a breach to go back to Star City.

Once Thea was gone Kara walked up and hugged Barry as well and then she opened a breach and she and her family were gone as well.

"Well that was fun, but I am going to go and get my wife and go home." Barry said as he went to pick up his wife who was now Caitlin. He then sped her home so that she could sleep comfortably in her own bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Team Flash was all at work at STAR Labs trying to come up with a way to neutralize the thinker. They knew that if they got the thinking cap away from him somehow, that would help their cause, but it wouldn't stop him from being as smart as he already is. The good thing is, as of right now, there is no bus full of new metas for DeVoe to take powers from. As they were talking things over, Barry got a text.

"Hey guys. I just got a text from Oliver. Laurel had the twins." Barry said.

"That's great. I would like to go see them, but we are to busy right now." Caitlin said.

"You two go ahead. Jesse, Ronnie, Dr. Stein, and I can take care of the city for a few hours." Cisco said.

"And if we need some more help, Wally gave us a way to contact him while he is off getting all zin and all." Cisco said.

"Alright we will go if y'all are sure about this." Barry said.

"We are sure. Now go before we change our minds." Jesse said.

"Ok. Cisco we could use aa breach. I don't think that it is safe to speed Caitlin there." Barry said.

Cisco opened a breach and it opened in an alley across from the hospital. Once they realized where they were, they crossed the road and entered the hospital. Barry asked the receptionist what room Laurel Queen was in and was told that she was in room 246. Barry and Caitlin went up to the second floor and found Laurel's room and knocked.

"Come in." Laurel said from inside the room.

Barry and Caitlin entered the room and saw that it was just Laurel and the babies in the room at the time. They entered the room and went over to each side of Laurel's bed so that that they could see the babies.

"They are both so beautiful. The girl looks like a mix between you and Oliver and the boy looks like Oliver." Caitlin said.

"I said the same think the first time I saw the both of them. I am just glad that they are born. It was a lot of work getting two babies here." Laurel said.

"I can only imagine. I am glad I just have to deliver one baby. So, what are their names?" Caitlin asked.

"The boy is Conner Lance Queen and the girl is Olivia Elizabeth Queen." Laurel said.

"Those are good names. I bet Oliver wasn't keen on have his daughter named after him." Barry said.

"No, he wasn't at first, but then he realized whose suggestion it was for the name and he gave in." Laurel said.

"Who came up with the name." Caitlin asked.

"Mia did. That girl has Oliver wrapped around her finger and he doesn't even know it. Whenever I want something that he doesn't I just get her to mention it and I get it." Laurel said while laughing with Barry and Caitlin.

"Why don't each of you hold a baby? You could use the practice. You look like you are about to pop any day now." Laurel said.

"Yeah my due date is next week. I just hope it is not a bad labor." Caitlin said as she held Conner and Barry held Olivia.

"So, where is your husband anyways? I would have thought he would have been here." Barry said.

"He had to go into the office for a little while. Some City Council meeting or something like that." Laurel said.

"So, he had to go be the mayor? I was afraid that you were going to say that you were going to say that he was doing something with his "other job."" Caitlin said.

"No, John is taking care of everything that has to do with our "other job". So, everything is taken care of there." Laurel said.

"Well that's good. I hope Oliver got everything straight with John before leaving him in charge again. That didn't go so well last time." Barry said.

"Oliver had a long talk with him, and he seemed to understand that it is only temporary. Oliver also didn't give him the Green Arrow suit this time. He gave that to Roy." Laurel said.

"That's good to know, and Roy is a good choice for his replacement for a while. Who is that that has been out in the Black Canary suit?" Caitlin asked.

"That is Shado. She was with Oliver and Slade on the island on the old earth. She died and that is what pushed Slade over the edge on the old earth. She was with Slade when he came to town before the Siege and she decided to become part of the team." Laurel said.

"Well, it's good that she is alive on this earth. How does she have your powers thought?" Barry asked.

"Oliver used his Spector powers to give both her and Sara a Canary Cry." Laurel said.

"Man, those powers must come in handy sometimes." Barry said.

"They sure do. So, what have y'all been up to?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, just stopping Savitar. That's about it." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, I heard about that from Thea." Laurel said.

Just then Oliver walks into the room and he sees that they have two guests. "Hey. How are you guys doing?" Oliver asked.

"We are doing good. We just wanted to come and wish y'all congratulations." Caitlin said.

"Well it is good to see you both. We do have a question for the two of you though." Oliver said.

"Ok, what's up?" Barry asked.

"Well, we were hoping that since y'all are already Mia's godparents, the two of you would be Conner and Olivia's godparents as well." Laurel said.

"We would be happy to. We were also hoping that if something ever happened to us that y'all would be godparent's to both Allegra and the baby." Caitlin said.

"We would be happy to. So how long can y'all stay?" Oliver asked.

"Not to long." Caitlin said.

"I thought we were going to stay for a couple of hours." Barry said.

"We were. But I think we should leave now and let them all rest." Caitlin said.

"Why are we all of a sudden in such a hurry to get back home? The rest of the team is taking care of the city." Barry said.

"We need to leave now because my water just broke." Caitlin said.


	29. Chapter 29

"Cisco, we need a breach right now!" Barry yelled over the phone.

"Chill out man. Where is the fire?" Cisco asked.

"Sorry man but we need a breach now. Also, tell Jesse to get the med bay ready for a baby delivery." Barry said.

"One breach coming up and I will tell Jesse." Cisco said.

A breach formed in Laurel's hospital room and Caitlin turned to them and said "Congratulations. Sorry we have to leave so soon."

"Don't worry about it. You just go and have that baby girl. It will be even better if all of our kids are born on the same day." Laurel said.

"Yeah that would be great. See y'all later." Barry said as he and Caitlin walked through the breach.

When they arrived at STAR Labs, they saw that the mad bay had been set up to deliver a baby. They had been going to a doctor at Central City hospital, but they decided to have the baby at STAR Labs so that no one would do blood test on the baby and see that her parents were metas.

"You ready for us Jesse?" Barry asked.

"As ready as I will ever be. I have never delivered a baby before." Jesse said.

"But you do have training, right?" Barry asked.

"I don't have all the same degrees on this earth as I did the old one, but I still know everything from the old earth." Jesse said.

"That's good because you are the only one who can do this because you are the only one that has any sort of medical training here other than Caitlin." Barry said.

"Don't worry Barry. Everything is going to be fine." Jesse said.

"I know. I just worry sometimes." Barry said.

"Ok Caitlin, I am going to do a checkup to see how you are coming along." Jesse said

She looked to see how many centimeters Caitlin was at right now so that she could see about how much longer they had to go. Jesse looked up at Caitlin and said "It looks like you are around 6 centimeters. Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good, because Frost wants to come out and give all of you hell. Especially you Barry." Caitlin said.

"Why would she want to give me heel?" Barry asked.

"She said because you did this to us. You are the reason for this pain is what she said." Caitlin said.

"I think it takes two people for having this happen. I am not the only one who decided to have sex." Barry said.

Caitlin turned into Frost and said "You sure you want to pull that one me right now Barry? If you keep talking, you will get no more sex from either of us."

"Ok, I am sorry. I know you are in pain. Is there anything I can do for you right now?" Barry asked.

"Just being here with me is enough for now. Have you called your dad and my mom?" Frost asked.

"I was going to do that now. Do you want me to stay and call them or go outside?" Barry asked.

"You can do it in here. I need you here to hold my hand during the contraction. That way at least you feel some of my pain." Frost said.

"I will stay right here then." Barry said.

Barry called Henry and Carla to let them know that Caitlin was in labor. Barry went to pick up his dad so that he could be there when the baby was born because he did have experience with delivering babies when he was a doctor. Carla also wanted to be there for her daughter, so Cisco went to get her via a breach. Once both of their parents were there Jess came into the room to check on Caitlin's progress.

"Looks like you are at 8 centimeters now. You probably will be ready in a hour." Jesse said.

"Good, I am ready to finally meet my daughter." Caitlin said.

After an hour had pasted, Jesse came back in the room to check up on Caitlin and she happened to be at 10 centimeters.

"Ok Caitlin, the good news is you are ready to push. Bad news, it is going to hurt. Uncle Henry, I was wondering if you could take over. You know more about this then I do." Jesse said.

"Sure, I can. It's been a while, but I should be fine." Henry said.

"Thanks. I feel better if someone with experience did this." Jesse said.

"Ok Caitlin, it is time to push." Henry said.

After about fifteen minutes of pushing, cries filled the room letting everyone know that the newest addition to the Allen family was born. Henry took the baby to get cleaned up and the he brought her back to Caitlin so that she could hold her baby girl.

"So, how about you introduce is to the newest member of Team Flash." Cisco said.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Dawn Jessica Allen." Caitlin said.

Caitlin held Dawn for a little while longer, then she passed her on to Barry so that bond with their daughter as well. Jesse walked up beside Barry to get a good look at her new cousin for the first time and she said "She looks like a mixture between the two of you. She has your eyes though."

"Yeah she sure does. I hope she gets most of her looks from Caitlin thought. I mean she is the prettiest person I have ever seen." Barry said.

"She is pretty. It wouldn't be a bad thing for the Dawn to look like Caitlin." Jesse said.

Cisco then walked over to the two cousins and said, "How about you let me hold my new niece now."

"Sure man. Here you go. Just be careful. You know if something happens to her, Frost will give you Frostbite." Barry said while laughing at the look on Cisco's face.

After a while everyone left the room except for Barry and Allegra. They wanted to have a moment with just family. Soon Dawn and Caitlin were asleep, so Barry and Allegra left so that they could sleep peacefully without any disturbance.


	30. Chapter 30

Barry and Caitlin were finally going to bring their baby girl home. When they opened the door to their apartment, they expected to see all of their friends and family there, but they weren't. The apartment was nice and clean, so they figured that Allegra had cleaned the place so that it looked nice for them. When they walked into the sitting room, they saw Allegra watching a movie.

"Hey sweetie. What are you watching?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, Hey. I didn't realize y'all were home. I am watching Avengers Endgame. It is my favorite movie." Allegra said.

"It is a good movie. It is one of my favorites as well." Barry said.

"Would you like to hold your baby sister?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure. I would love to. I am just scared that I am going to do something wrong." Allegra said.

"Just make sure you hold her head and everything will be fine." Caitlin said.

Caitlin then handed the Dawn to Allegra and she and Barry watched as Allegra fell in love with the new member of the family. Barry and Caitlin sat down and watched the movie as well. When it was over Barry looked over at the three most important people in his life and saw that they were all asleep. Caitlin was in a recliner and Allegra had laid on the couch with Dawn laying her head on Allegra's chest.

He didn't want to wake them, so he got up and went into the kitchen and called for pizza to be delivered. He would let the pizza arriving wake them up. When the doorbell rung, the women woke up and came into the kitchen.

"When did you call for pizza dad?" Allegra asked.

"When the movie ended. I didn't have the heart to wake any of you up, so I just let you sleep." Barry said.

"Thanks. I really needed it. It is not comfortable sleeping in a hospital bed for more than one night." Caitlin said.

"I do have a new screen saver for my phone though." Barry said.

"Ok, let me see it." Caitlin said.

Barry took out his phone and unlocked it. When Caitlin saw the picture, she said "Awe, it is so cute. Can you send the picture to me?"

"Yeah sure. I figured you would like it." Barry said.

"Let me see it." Allegra said.

When she saw the picture, she smiled. It was a picture of her holding Dawn as they were sleeping on the couch earlier.

Allegra the said "I would like a copy of that picture as well."

"I will send it to you. I was half expecting all of our friends and family to be here when we got home." Barry said.

"They wanted to throw a party for you, but I told them to wait for a while. I knew you both would be tired." Allegra said.

"Thank you for doing that. I really wouldn't have been in the mood for it today. I am really tired." Caitlin said.

"Get something to eat and then go take a nap. Allegra and I can take care of Dawn for a little while." Barry said.

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you." Frost said.

"Good that you finally decided to come out. Have you even held your daughter yet?" Barry asked.

"I hold her every time that Caity does." Frost said.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Barry said.

"I know. I am just scared that I will scare her or hurt her. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Frost said.

"You are her mother. You couldn't scare her or hurt her. You are a good person Frost." Barry said.

"Thanks. I guess it will try to hold her." Frost said as Allegra handed her the baby.

"Hey baby. You are one of the three most important people in my life. If anyone tries to hurt, you I will freeze them." Frost said.

"That was very nice but also very scary." Allegra said.

"It was meant to be. If anyone messes with my girls, they will have to deal with me." Frost said.

"Look, you're a natural. It's like she already recognizes you as her mother." Barry said.

"I don't know how that is possible. She has never seen me before. She has always been feed by Caity." Frost said.

"That is true. I think she can just sense that you are her mother." Barry said.

"Now, I will let Caity take back over." Frost said as she turned back into Caitlin.

"So, it looks like Frost is going to be a good mother. She will be the one who scares the shit out of all of Dawn's boyfriends." Caitlin said with a laugh.

"I can believe that. Frost is a very scary woman." Allegra said.

They ate the pizza for a while and just talked about what had been going on since Caitlin was in the hospital. Once they were done cleaning up the kitchen, Caitlin went to take a nap.

"Your mom really didn't sleep well at the hospital. She said the bed was so uncomfortable." Barry said.

"It makes since. I am sure you can get sore staying in a bed for that long." Allegra said.

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the night." Barry said.

"Nothing really. I was planning on just hanging around with my family. I hope that is ok." Allegra said.

"It is the best thing I have heard in a while. I love you sweetheart." Barry said.

"Love you to dad." Allegra said.


	31. Chapter 31

Today was Caitlin's first day back at work at STAR Labs. She was really going to miss being able to spend time with her daughter all the time, but at the same time she was ready to get out of the house and get back to work. When she got to STAR Labs, she could see that Jesse had been taking care of everything in the lab and it looked like she hadn't been missed all that much.

"Well, looks like you have been doing well around her without me. Maybe I should just go back home and let you continue doing the work." Caitlin said with a smile on her face.

"Don't you dare leave me with all of this work. I know it looks like I have done a lot, but I am burnt out for having to do both of our work while you were out." Jesse said.

"I know. I was just kidding with you. I am ready to get back to work. I was just saying you did very good while I was gone." Caitlin said.

"Thanks. I didn't want you to be loaded with work when you were able to come back to work, so I did some of yours to." Jesse said.

"I appreciate that. So, what do we have to work on today?" Caitlin asked.

"I just started a trial on a serum that, if taken, would allow the person to be able to fight off all sorts of diseases. It is going to take a while but if it works you might see a whole lot fewer sick people around." Jesse said.

"Sounds interesting. Show me what you have so far." Caitlin said.

Jesse showed Caitlin her research and from what she could see it looked like Jesse was onto something. Caitlin was able to give a few ideas of something that would maybe help with the serum. Once she was done looking over Jesse's work she went and started to work on something that would help many people as well. She wanted to make some type of treatment to help paralyzed people be able to walk again.

Barry walked into the lab and saw his wife was hard at work. He knew that she was missing their daughter, but he also knew that she needed to get back to work because she was getting bored staying at home.

"So, what are you working on today?" Barry asked.

"I was thinking about trying to make some kind of serum that would allow a paralyzed person to be able to walk again. It will take a while, but I hope I can find a way to make it work." Caitlin said.

"I am sure you will find a way. You always seem to." Barry said.

"Once I figure it out, and once we are done with trials, I hope to use it to help one of my friends from college to be able to walk again." Caitlin said.

"That's nice. Who is this person anyways?" Barry asked.

"Her name is Barbara Gordon and she lives in Gotham. She was my roommate the whole way through college." Caitlin said.

"You know, I have not met many of your friends from before you worked at STAR Labs. I would like to meet her." Barry said.

"I think that can be arranged. So, what are your plans for dinner tonight?" Caitlin asked.

"I was thinking of ordering take-out being that it is your first day back at work and you don't need to be cooking because I am sure you are going to be tired." Barry said.

"Sounds good. I would like Chinese. I haven't had that in a while." Caitlin said.

"I will have it ready for you when you get home." Barry said and then he left to go do some training in the lair.

It was a slow day for him so he could afford to train for a few hours. He brought Allegra with him so that she could get her training in for the day too. Allegra was working on her archery skills while Barry was just running around the track seeing if he could gain any more speed then he already had. Once they were done, they both sat down and took a drink of water before having a conversation.

"How do you think mom is doing on her first day back at work?" Allegra asked.

"She seemed to be doing ok when I stopped by the lab earlier. She looked like she was able to work her way back into things." Barry said.

"That's good. I went to check on Dawn earlier in the daycare area. She looked like she was doing well today too." Allegra said.

"Yeah, I checked on her too. She seemed to be doing good without any of us around. I am glad that I decided to offer daycare here at STAR Labs. I don't know it I would be happy with Dawn not being close by." Barry said.

"I can understand that. I didn't know how I was going to react when Dawn arrived. I didn't know if I was going to be jealous that I was getting your attention anymore, but then I saw her and all of that went away. I knew that I would love her and take care of her until she was able to take care of herself." Allegra said.

"Babies have a way of doing that to a person. When you become a parent yourself, you will do anything for that kid no matter what it is. I hope you get to experience that." Barry said.

"I am planning on it. I just need to get a boyfriend first." Allegra said.

"You know you are not allowed to date until you are thirty, right?" Barry asked with a smile on his face.

"I figured as much. You know that is one thing that sucks about this new life. I am fourteen years old body wise, but I am eighteen years old in my mind." Allegra said.

"Would it have been better not to bring your memories back?" Barry asked.

"No, I like my life now. I have you, mom, and Dawn. I don't think I would have been this nice if you didn't bring my memories back. I was trouble before I became a part of the team one the old earth. If you hadn't given me my memories I would have been trouble here too." Allegra said.

"I doubt that. Now I have to go pick up dinner. I will meet you, Caitlin, and Dawn at home." Barry said as he flashed out of the lair and went to get dinner so that when everyone got home, they could just relax.

A/N: As I write about Caitlin making the cure for paralysis, I will be writing about Barbara Gordon some more. I got the idea of Barbara being Caitlin's roommate from Roswelllostcause's Cait's Secret. I recommend that you ready that story if you are a Snowbarry fan.


	32. Chapter 32

Team Flash thought that they might finally have a way to beat the Thinker. They would have to wait for him to make his move though. They couldn't just go after him without any cause.

"Ok Barry, how about you tell us about this plan that Caitlin, Cisco and you came up with." Jesse said.

"Ok, we know that DeVoe's wife helped us last time because she finally realized that he had gone to far. I think we need to use the memory ring to bring her memories back and then she will be our inside person to let us know what is going on. Once we have done this, we will probably need to steal the helmet that he uses to get so smart. We can't do this until he starts to go to his lair in the other dimension though." Barry said.

"Are we sure we even have to mess with him though? He doesn't have the bus metas that he was going after the last time." Cisco asked.

"I guess the first thing that we will have to is wait until we see if he can find a way to create the bus metas. At least we know who all of them are this time." Barry said.

"I agree. Our first move should be to see what happens with the old bus metas. DeVoe is not as much of a problem if they are never created." Caitlin said.

"Ok then. So, let's get back to work now and keep an eye on DeVoe and see what he does in the meantime." Barry said and Team Flash left their lair to go to work in STAR Labs.

That afternoon Caitlin went to pick up Dawn from day care and take her and Allegra home. When they got there, Caitlin gave Allegra Dawn and a bottle full of milk so that she could go and change really quick. Once she was back, she just watched how Allegra was taking care of her baby sister.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Caitlin asked.

"It doesn't really matter. What are you in the mood for? I don't really have a preference." Allegra said.

"How about Italian from that new place on Eighth Street? We can get Barry to pick it up on his way home from work." Caitlin said.

"I think I can live with that." Allegra said.

Caitlin called in their order and then she called Barry to let him know that she had ordered from the new Italian place and that he would need to pick it up. Once Barry had brought the food home they ate and then Allegra went to play with Dawn for a while until Dawn was falling to sleep.

When Allegra went to her room to do her homework Caitlin said to Barry "Allegra is so good with Dawn. It is almost as if she has had a sibling before or maybe she has babysat before."

"She probably has. I mean she would be around 19 or so now on the old earth. Most girls have taken care of a child in some way by that point in their lives." Barry said.

"That is true. I just can't believe how good she is with Dawn though." Caitlin said.

"Maybe sometime soon we can let Allegra babysit Dawn and we can finally go out on a date." Barry said.

"I like that idea. So, what do you have planned for the rest of the night?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing but spending time with my wife and children. What do you have in mind?" Barry asked.

"Well, Frost just reminded me how long it has been since we have been together. I think she wants to have her way with you." Caitlin said.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that. How about she tells me herself." Barry said.

"Ok handsome. So, you want to hear it from me? I want you to take me to bed and screw my brains out. Does that work for you?" Frost asked.

"Yes, it does." Barry said and he picked Frost up and sped them to the room where they made love for the first time in about four months.

"Wow. I forgot how good you were handsome. How about we go at it again and this time I will try to control my screams. It had just been so long that I couldn't control myself. I won't wake Dawn up again. I promise." Frost said.

"Ok. One more time." Barry said and then they made love again.

Once they were done, they went back into the sitting room to watch the news and see what had been happening that day. Soon Allegra came out of her room and said "I thought we were done with all of the loudness coming from your bedroom. I guess I was wrong."

"We are sorry about the noise, but we are trying to keep it down. Especially with the baby sleeping." Barry said.

"I appreciate that. So, anything interesting happen today?" Allegra asked.

"Doesn't look that way. We are headed to bed. We will see you in the mourning sweetie." Caitlin said.

"Good night mom and dad. I love you both." Allegra said.

"We love you too. Good night." Barry said and they all headed off to their rooms to go to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Team Flash was in the speed lab training and Barry called for everyone's attention. "I forgot something that will be very important when we go into DeVoe's lair. We will also not to destroy his chair. That was what allowed him to get the other metas powers." Barry said.

"It makes since. If we can find a way to destroy the chair and the helmet, then all he will be is a smart person not being able to do much of anything. Maybe we can even give him the cure and he might become more normal with his smartness." Cisco said.

"Yeah, we will discuss that part of the plan later. First thing we need to do is give Mrs. DeVoe her memories back. Jesse don't you have a speech to give there about STAR Labs in a couple of days." Barry asked.

"Yeah I do. So, I am guessing that will be my job then." Jesse said.

"Yeah, you will be in the perfect spot to shake her hand and introduce yourself. Caitlin, I think you should go with her. Mrs. DeVoe will remember you and it easier if she sees a face she knows." Barry said.

"Ok, I can go and meet up with Jesse when she talks to Mrs. DeVoe." Caitlin said.

"I think we have finally covered all of our bases. Now all we have to do is wait until we can get into DeVoe's lair." Barry said.

Everyone went back to their training. After everyone was done, they went home for the day.

Barry and Caitlin had made plans with Cisco and Jesse to go out on a group date tonight, because it had been a while since they had been able to do that with Dawn being born around two months ago. They were letting Allegra babysit for the night.

When the Allen's arrived at the restaurant they saw Jesse, Ronnie, Cisco, and Camila waiting for them.

"Sorry were late. It just took us some time to make sure that everything was set at home before we could leave." Caitlin said.

"It's no problem. We understand that you have to make sure everything is ok with Dawn before you leave." Jesse said and the others nodded in agreement.

"So, I have heard good things about this place. I also heard that it takes about a month to get a reservation here. So, how did you get the reservation if we just started talking about this today?" Caitlin asked.

"I might have called in a month ago and made the reservation knowing that you would be ready to get out of the apartment for a while." Cisco said.

"Well in that case, that was a very smart idea. Thank you for doing that." Caitlin said.

"What are best friends for." Cisco said with a smile.

"So, have any of you been here before?" Camila asked.

"Ronnie and I have. They have really good food." Jesse said.

"What do you recommend then?" Barry asked.

"I like the BBQ chicken. Ronnie liked the prime rib." Jesse said.

"I think I might try the ribeye. That sounds really good to me." Barry said.

They all decided what they wanted to eat, and the waiter came to take their orders. When the meals arrived, there was very little talking going on because everything was so good. When they were done eating, they all decided to have a couple of drinks before they left. Barry was the only one who was not buzzing when it was time to leave the restaurant.

"Hey look it a karaoke bar. Let's go check it out." Cisco said.

Barry and Caitlin looked at each other because it was the same one that they went to on the old earth with they were on the stakeout looking for Shawna Biaz.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Let's go." Jesse said.

Caitlin went around the corner to the alley and changed into Frost, because this was more Frost's style then Caitlin's.

"Well what do you know. My other wife decided she wanted to play." Barry said.

"More like this is more my scene than it is Caity's, so she let me take over." Frost said.

"So, are we going to do a duet tonight?" Barry asked.

"You know it handsome. Let's go in and join the rest of the group." Frost said.

They walked into the bar to see that Cisco was already on the stage singing. Everyone was surprised that he had a decent voice. When Cisco was done singing, he went to the bar to get a round of shots for everyone.

"You know alcohol doesn't affect me Cisco." Barry said.

Frost pulled a vile out of her pocket and handed it to Barry and said "Caity said to give this to you. She said that it is the same one that you used on the night of your Bachelor Party."

"I don't need to end up in jail again and it doesn't help matters that I almost exposed who I am." Barry said.

"You did say you were the Flash a few times, but no one believed you because you were drunk, and no one took you seriously." Cisco said.

"Come on, do it for me handsome. If you drink it, you might get a surprise when you get home." Frost said.

"How can I say no to that?" Barry asked as he took the vile and chugged it.

"Ok, I remember it worked last time, but I don't remember it being this fast." Barry said.

Frost took another vile out and tossed it to Jesse and said, "Everyone is having fun tonight, so drink up."

Jesse turned the vile up and started to feel the effects just like Barry was. Barry then decided to drag Frost up on the stage so that they could do a duet. They chose Summer Loving for sentimental value. Frost was just as bad as Caitlin was, but Frost didn't care. When they were done Jesse went up and song. No one know what to expect from her, but she was actually a pretty good singer. They all decided to have a few more drinks before they all left and called it a night.


	34. Chapter 34

A few days later Jesse was giving her speech at CCU so that they could recruit some of the new talent that was getting ready to graduate. She saw Caitlin in the back of the room listening the whole time. Once the speech was over Jesse walked to the back of the room to meet up with Caitlin before then went to find Mrs. DeVoe.

They found Mrs. DeVoe's office and knocked on the door. Mrs. DeVoe looked up and asked, "Is there something I can do for you two?"

"I think you can help us. Can we come in?" Jesse said.

"Sure. You are from STAR Labs, aren't you?" Mrs. DeVoe asked.

"Yes, we are. We are here to help recruit new talent for STAR Labs, but we are also here because we need your help." Jesse said.

"Why do you need my help?" Mrs. DeVoe asked.

"You will see in a moment." Caitlin said as she reached out and touch Mrs. DeVoe's arm with the memory ring.

"Ok, I remember everything now. So, Dr. Snow what do you need from me?" Mrs. DeVoe asked.

"Well it is actually Dr. Allen now. But anyways, we would like you to get us into your husband's lair so that we can destroy his helmet and his chair. We think that if we can do that, we can stop the enlightenment without all the fallout that happened last time." Caitlin said.

"I think I can help you with that. I don't know if his plans are going to work out the same this time because there are no bus metas this time around. Why did Mr. Allen not have to go into the speed force anyways?" Mrs. DeVoe asked.

"There was already someone there to keep the speed force happy, so this time Barry didn't have to go in there himself." Caitlin said.

"Ok, I am willing to help you with this. It might take a little while though, because my husband is still as smart as he was last time around so we will have to find a way to fool him." Mrs. DeVoe said.

"We will get to work on that. Thank you for helping us. We will get in touch with you once we have a plan." Jesse said and Mrs. DeVoe nodded as Caitlin and Jesse left the room.

When they got to the lair in STAR Labs Barry asked "So, how did it go? Is she going to help us?"

"Yes, she is. We just need to come up with a plan that will surprise DeVoe, because according to his wife he is just as smart as last time around." Jesse said.

"Ok. Yeah that could take a while. Although the rings might make it harder to read us." Barry said.

"That's true. I never thought of that. I am really liking this rings that Mon-El came up with. I guess it does help that he has been to the future and knows how these things work." Cisco said.

"Yeah it does help. From what Kara said, the ring allowed her to keep her powers, even when she was in space and also on Argo." Barry said.

"So, it only stands to reason that the rings should be able to help us in certain ways as well." Caitlin said.

"That's right. So, let's get back to work and lets also keep thinking of ways to trick DeVoe in case the rings don't work." Barry said as they all left the lair.

When the team got back to their workstations in STAR Labs, Barry went to Caitlin's office to visit for a while. "So, how is the serum for paralysis coming along?" Barry asked.

"It is coming along. I think it is time for some clinical trials. Barbara has already said that she wants to be in the trials, but I am trying to talk her out of it though." Caitlin said.

"Why would you do that? I thought you were doing this for her." Barry said.

"I am. I just want to make sure it works before I give it to her though. I don't want her to get her hopes up before we know whether it works or not." Caitlin said.

"I guess I can understand that. You think you will be able to talk her out of entering the trial?" Barry asked.

"Most likely not. She is just as stubborn as Oliver Queen." Caitlin said.

"Wow! That is saying a lot. I didn't know anyone other then Oliver was that stubborn." Barry said.

"You would be surprised. Anyways, I want to give it to her after I know that it works, but I am sure it will not end up that way. She is the perfect candidate for the trial." Caitlin said.

"Well I have got to go. I will talk to you after work." Barry said as he left Caitlin's office.

Barry went to his office and sat down at his desk to do some paperwork. His cellphone rang and he saw that it was Iris calling him.

"Hey Iris, What's up?" Barry said.

"You know how Kara runs her own newspaper in National City? Well she is trying to branch out. She wants to open a branch here. I have found a place for an office and she has agreed to come and look at it. If it works out, I will be running my own newspaper here in Central City. Of course, Kara will still be the over all boss." Iris said.

"That's great Iris. It is what you have always wanted. I think that Kara will like the place you have picked, and you will be running that newspaper in not time." Barry said.

"Thanks Barry. Anyways, we need to get together sometime. I haven't seen your wife in forever." Iris said.

"Yes, we do. I will talk to her tonight and see if I can set something up. Tell Eddie I said hello. I will talk to you later. I need to get back to work." Barry said as he hung up the phone.

Barry finished up his paperwork and went out in the field with Frost to stop a couple of bank robberies. After that was taken care of Barry and Caitlin went home with their family for the rest of the night.


	35. Chapter 35

Caitlin's serum for paralysis was going to trial today. It had worked on animals, now they just needed to know if it worked on humans. She didn't want Barbara to be in the trials just in case the drug didn't work, but Barbara wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok, are you sure you want to do this. I would rather know that it works before I give it to you. I don't want to get your hopes up." Caitlin said to Barbara.

"I have confidence in you. I think you should do the same. I am not going to be mad at you if it doesn't work." Barbara said.

"Ok, I am ready to inject you. Then we will monitor your progress over the next few days." Caitlin said and Barbara nodded.

"You know, I have been thinking about a change of scenery for a while. Maybe I will move here. I miss seeing you all the time." Barbara said.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have you around." Caitlin said.

"I can also help you with your other job." Barbara said.

"What other job are you talking about?" Caitlin asked.

"I know what you and your husband do at nights." Barbara said.

"How do you know about that?" Caitlin asked.

"When I lost my legs, I thought I would use my hacking skills. I am very good at it. Once I started looking into certain things, it all made since who you are." Barbara said.

"Well if you decide to move here, we would be happy to have you. Ok, the injection is complete. Now, I just need you to get comfortable and I will check on you every couple of hours." Caitlin said as she went and started injecting some of the other trial participants with the serum.

Barry was in his office going over his plans on how to beat DeVoe. He knew that the team decided not to give the cure to people who didn't want it, but he thought that DeVoe was a special case and that he shouldn't get the choice.

"What's on your mind baby?" Caitlin asked as she entered Barry's office.

"I know that we all decided that we wouldn't give the cure to people who don't want it, but I think we need to make an exception for DeVoe." Bara said.

"Actually, I think you are right this time. I don't think we have a choice." Caitlin said.

"I am glad you are on my side on this." Barry said.

"I will always be on your side. If we can find a way to give this to the criminals, we should do it. Most of them should still get a choice though. But when it comes to DeVoe and Cicada I think we need every advantage we can get." Caitlin said and Barry nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Caitlin asked.

"I need to give DeVoe the cure, but we also need access to his lair so that we can destroy the helmet and chair. If we don't destroy them, he will still have everything that he needs to get smart again." Barry said.

"Well, we do have a plan in the works for that. We just need to wait for Mrs. DeVoe to find us a way into that lair." Caitlin said.

"I know, I am just getting impatient." Barry said.

"Everything will be ok. Now I need to go check on my trial participants." Caitlin said as she left his office.

When Caitlin got back to the med bay, she saw that Jesse had been checking on the patients. When she entered the room, she asked Jesse "So how does everything look so far?"

"Everything looks good with their vitals. I was going to let you check the reflexes when you came in. I am not the doctor her." Jesse said.

"Ok, I will do that now. Barbara, I am going to check your reflexes and see if you have any movement or feeling right now." Caitlin said and Barbara nodded.

Caitlin pulled out a little hammer and hit below Barbara's knee. To everyone's surprise there was a jump.

"Well it looks like it is working. We will still have to keep you here for a couple of days. But this does look very promising." Caitlin said.

"I know I actually felt that. I haven't been able to feel my legs in years." Barbara said.

"Well I am going check the rest of the patients and see how they are doing." Caitlin said.

All of the other patients seemed to be having the seem reaction that Barbara was having. The serum was looking very promising. If it ended up working completely then they were going to have to mass produce the drug as soon as possible. Caitlin was just glad that she would be helping a lot of people possibly get back on their feet.


	36. Chapter 36

A couple of days later the team was in the lair when the alarm went off. "What do we have Cisco?" Barry asked.

"It looks like something is falling to earth from the sky. I don't like the look of it, because if it is what I think it is I don't want anything to do with it." Cisco said.

"Cisco, you and I both know what it is. Get in touch with the Justice League and get all of their teams here as well." Barry said as Cisco started to make the calls.

About fifteen minutes later a breach opened an Team Arrow who consists of Oliver, Laurel, Sara, and Thea arrived. Leaving Roy, Tommy, and Rene to protect the city while Diggle, Shado, and Emiko are still guarding the rest of the Queen family.

"What have we got Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Dominators." Barry said.

"I was hoping this was one thing we wouldn't have to worry with this time." Oliver said.

"Yeah, that was wishfully thinking. At least we know how to stop them this time." Barry said.

"Yeah, that is a plus." Oliver said.

Suddenly there was another breach and out stepped Kara, Alura, Astra, and Mon-El. That left J'onn, Alex, Sam, James, and Nia to watch after National City.

"Clark and Kate will be here soon." Kara said.

At that point another breach opened, and Kate walked out. As soon as the breach closed Clark entered the front of the building.

"Ok, to those of you just arriving it looks like we are going to have to face the Dominators after all. I think everyone is here except for J'onn and Jefferson. I know J'onn needs to stay in national city to protect it. We will only call him if we have to. Jefferson will be here soon. Cisco has filled him in so that we don't have to wait for him." Berry said.

"Ok, so what are Dominators?" Laurel asked.

"Right, you weren't here for that last time. They are advanced aliens that controlled some of our minds last time. They also trapped us regular humans in a program that showed us what our dream lives would be. We finally found a way to stop them though. Please tell me that you have the devices made." Oliver said.

"Not yet, but Stein is working on it right now." Barry said and Oliver nodded.

"Ok, that fixes that problem, but what do we do about the mind control problem?" Sara asked.

"We have devices that will work with that. It will keep them from entering our minds." Caitlin said.

"Sounds good. Get everyone one of those as soon as you can. We don't need the mind control to happen again." Kara said.

A breach opened and Jefferson walked through in his Black Lightening suit. "I have already been briefed on the situation. What do you need me to do now?" Jefferson asked.

"Nothing right now, but you will need one of these." Barry said handing Jefferson the device that would keep him from being mind controlled.

"Ok, let's move out and find that mind control device so we will not need to wear these things for too long." Barry said.

"Should we try to look at the same place as last time?" Kara asked.

"Yes, you and your team should go to that cave and see if the device is there and get rid of it." Oliver said and Kara nodded and took her team with her.

Once Supergirl's team got to the cave they all x-rayed the who cave until Alura found the device they were looking for. She shot it with her heat vision to destroy it.

"I took down the device. We should be in the clear now." Alura said.

Everyone took off their devices to disable mind controlling. Stein walked in the room and said "I think I have a device ready. I am just going to need a day or two to mass produce them so the team can implant them on the aliens."

"Sounds good. We will try to keep them busy until you get them complete." Barry said.

The League gathered in the old hanger that was now made up to be the meeting place for the Justice League. They started to go over plans that would help them keep the Dominators busy until the devices Stein was making were complete.

"Looks like some of the Dominators are attacking Central City. Let's get out there and take them down." Oliver said and everyone nodded as the left the hanger to protect the city.

There were about twenty Dominators for the Justice League to deal with. They were not easy to take down, but with Barry and Jesse and all of the Kryptonians, it only took about and hour to take down the Dominators. The ship didn't look like they were going to send reinforcements yet.

"Well that didn't seem to hard, all though we didn't have to do much." Laurel said.

"I think they were just testing us to see what we were made of." Oliver said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I thought that was a little too easy. What do you think they will do next?" Sara said.

"If I am remembering correctly, I am not going to be happy about what comes next." Oliver said.

"What should come next Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"The perfect life simulation." Oliver said and the rest of the team really hoped that he was wrong about this.

"I don't know how that is going to work though. Last time they took people without powers. Well, I can only think of two of us who do not have powers." Barry said.

"That is true. Maybe that won't happen this time. We can only hope right?" Sara asked.

Just then a light surrounded Kara and beamed her up. The same also happened to Barry, Oliver, Laurel, Caitlin, and Sara. The remaining members of the League were wondering how the Dominators picked their targets this time.

"Why did they pick that group of people?" Thea asked.

"I think I know what they were thinking. They took the leaders of the Justice League. They want to know how we react when we don't have our leaders." Clark said.

"Well that is disturbing. I am with in a day of having the devices done to cause the Dominators pain." Stein said.

"That's good, because I think we are going to need them sooner rather then later. Clark said and everyone nodded hoping that their friends were going to be ok.

A/N: To Be Continued in Supergirl – A New Earth to Save. Hope you liked this. Let me know what you thought. Thanks.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Just to let everyone know. The last chapter was part of a crossover. That was part one of the crossover. Part 2 will be in Supergirl – A New Earth to Save Chapter 36 and part 3 will be in Arrow – A New Earth to Save Chapter 37. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.


	38. Chapter 38

Today was the day that Caitlin was going to see how good her paralysis serum was Barbara Gordon and the other patients that had been injected were coming in for checkups.

"So, how are you feeling about the trial now that people are coming in for checkups today mom?" Allegra asked.

"I am a little nervous. I know that it was showing some progress when all of the patients were leaving, but if there was no more progress than that, that would mean it is not working well enough for it to hit the market." Caitlin said.

"I am sure there will be some progress babe. Just keep a positive outlook." Barry said.

"Thanks. I better head into work and get everything set up. Are you taking Dawn, or do you want me to drop her off at daycare?" Caitlin asked.

"I will drop her off. You go on and get everything set up." Barry said.

"Thanks. I will see you two at the lab." Caitlin said as she left.

"I really hope this works. It will mean so much to your mom and also it will be better than Felicity's implant from the old earth because you can't disable a serum." Barry said.

"Mom will be fine Dad and I am pretty sure that it will work." Allegra said.

Later at STAR Labs Caitlin was waiting for all of her patients to arrive. She was getting really nervous because she didn't know what to expect. When a car pulled up in front of STAR Labs, Caitlin realized that it was a very nice car, so she had to expect that it was probably Barbara because she knows Barbara worked with Bruce Wayne.

The door of the car was opened by the driver and Barbara got to her feet and took a cane out of the seat to help with balance. "So, it looks like you are progressing pretty well." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, I can get around without the cane most of the time. I just like the extra stability when I am in a place that I don't know that well." Barbara said.

"That makes since. So, how active are you able to be since you got the injection?" Caitlin asked.

"I ride a bike almost every day for exercise. I sometimes even get on a treadmill." Barbara said.

"Well that's good. I am really glad the serum is working for you. Have you had any kind of side effects?" Caitlin asked.

"Not that I can tell as of yet. Everything seems fine." Barbara said.

"So, about our conversation last time you were here about wanting a fresh start. Are you still wanting that?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, I think sometime away from Gotham would do me some good. My dad is all for it as well." Barbara said.

"Well we have an opening in the computer science part of the lab if you are interested." Caitlin said.

"I would love that. When can I start?" Barbara said.

"You can start when you are ready. Do you need to give Wayne Enterprises two week's notice?" Caitlin asked.

"No, Bruce knows that I want a change of scenery. He has already had all of my stuff shipped here." Barbara said.

"Well that was nice of him. I will be back in a little bit to check on you. I need to go check and see how the others are doing." Caitlin said.

It took about an hour to test all of the people who were part of the trail. It looked like it was working for everyone just like it was working for Barbara. Barry walked in to see how everything was going and was pleased when he heard that the serum was working. It looked like they would be able to send the results off so they could get the serum licensed so that they could market it to people who needed it.

"I am so happy for you. You are really making a name for yourself Dr. Allen." Barry said.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Allen. I think that we should go out and celebrate tonight." Caitlin said.

"I think you are right. I will ask Allegra if she minds babysitting Dawn tonight. Not, like she can go anywhere anyways being that she is only 15." Barry said.

"Yeah, I think that will be nice. She always has fun with Dawn anyways." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, she loves her baby sister. So, I will go and talk to her and set that up for tonight." Barry said as he left the lab.

Later that night Barry and Caitlin were at the Italian place that they liked to go to every so often. They ordered Champaign for the celebration and they also order their favorite meals from the menu. It had been a while since that had done this because it was not that easy to get out with a toddler at home.

"I am glad that we have Allegra so that we can do this every so often. We need this." Caitlin said.

"I agree. I am going to start to pay her when she keeps Dawn so that she has some of her own money to spend." Barry said.

"I think that will be nice. I hope she will use it wisely though." Caitlin said.

"I think she will. We just need to keep an eye on her and if she does make some mistakes, we can help her with it." Barry said.

"You have to be the sweetest person I know. Anyways, how about we go to that ice cream shop that is on the way home for dessert?" Caitlin asked.

"I think that is a good idea. It has been a while since we have been there." Barry said.

The two stopped for ice cream on their way back home. When they got home, they saw that Allegra has put Dawn asleep for the night and was watching a movie on tv.

"What are you watching tonight?" Caitlin asked.

"I am watch Black Panther. It is one of my favorite movies." Allegra said.

"That's good. Anyways, we are heading to bed. Don't stay up to late." Barry said and Allegra nodded as she went back to the movie.

Once Barry and Caitlin got to their bedroom, Barry started to change into his sleeping clothes when a hand reach out to him to stop him. He turned around to see that Frost had taken over.

"Don't put those clothes on handsome. We still have some celebrating to do." Frost said.

"Ok, well let's get this celebration on the way then." Barry said as they both got into bed while kissing. It started to get really heated and they made love until they were too tired to do it anymore.


	39. Chapter 39

A few days later Team Flash got a call from Mrs. DeVoe telling them that she found a way to get into the alternant dimension so that they could end DeVoe's threat before it ever started.

"I will give you the location to enter the other dimension and your friend can breach you in." Mrs. DeVoe said.

"Ok. We will be there. We just need you to keep him busy while we are in there." Barry said.

"I will do what I can. You will need to act quickly though, because he might figure it out if I try to distract him too much." Mrs. DeVoe said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. So, where do I have to be and when do I have to be there." Barry asked.

"Be at 5th and Main at nine tonight. You can open the breach there." Mrs. DeVoe said.

"Ok, thanks for the information." Barry said as he hung up the phone and turned to his team to tell them what was going on.

"I don't know. Something seems funny about this. It all just seems a little too easy." Cisco said.

"Yeah, but we have to take the chance. If we wait for to long DeVoe will find a way to create the metas that he needs." Barry said.

"Good point. I think we have to do this. It might be the only chance we have." Caitlin said.

"I agree. It is too good of an opportunity to pass up." Jesse said.

"Ok, so we are in agreement with what we have to do right?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, we go into his lair and destroy everything. His thinking cap, his robotic chair, and all of the computers so that he can't make the cap or his chair again. Then after that we use the cure on him so that he is back to his normal intelligence." Ronnie said.

"Ok, looks like we have a plan, so all we have to do right now is wait for the right time." Caitlin said.

That night at nine Barry, Caitlin, Jesse, and Cisco went to 5th and Main to find the breach to enter DeVoe's lair. Ronnie had gone as Firestorm to keep an eye out at DeVoe's house making sure that he didn't suspect anything. Once Cisco found out where the breach was, he opened it so that the team could enter DeVoe's lair.

Once the team was inside, they put bombs on all of the computers and DeVoe's chair so that they could destroy everything. Barry then found the cap laying on a table and put it in the chair so that it would be destroyed with everything else. Once they were done setting the explosives, they all left through the breach before everything started to blow up.

They gave everything a few minutes, then they decided to go back in and make sure everything was destroyed that needed to be. Barry saw that everything was destroyed so he said "Ok, let's get back to the cortex and discuss what to do next."

Everyone nodded and headed back to the cortex. Barry made sure that Firestorm knew to regroup at the cortex as well. When everyone was their Barry said, "Now we need to get the cure to DeVoe so that he will not be as smart as he is right now."

"That sounds good but how are you planning on getting near him?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I could always flash in and give it to him before he knows what is going on, but then people will think I am a bad guy because we all know that DeVoe has surveillance cameras. Anyone have any ideas?" Barry asked.

"We can disable the camera's while you are there. Then I can breach you in and no one would know the difference." Cisco said.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I might have another one. I looked up some of DeVoe's records and he gets the flu shot around this time every year. If we can get in touch with Mrs. DeVoe again and tell her that I can give him the flu shot at their home, we will not need to break or breach into their home." Caitlin said.

"I think that is a good idea. We will try it that way. I will be outside in case he recognizes you." Barry said and got his cell phone and called Mrs. DeVoe to let her know what was going on.

"Cisco, you might still want to take out the camera's in case I have to get into the house for some reason." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

An hour later, Caitlin was standing at the door of the DeVoe house knocking on the door to let them know that she was there. Mrs. DeVoe opened the door and showed Caitlin into the sitting room so that she could give DeVoe his "flu shot".

"It was very nice of you to come out this way to give myself and my husband our flu shots." Mrs. DeVoe said.

"Well, I try to do this for all of the disabled around the city." Caitlin said.

"I really appreciate that. I know a lot of people can't afford to go to a doctor's office when they have all these bills to pay when a family member is disabled." DeVoe said.

Caitlin walked over to DeVoe and started to clean the area where she was going to give him the shot. "You do realize that I know why you are hear, don't you Dr. Snow. I will not allow you to give me that shot." DeVoe said.

"I don't have any other motive then to see you well through this flu season." Caitlin said.

"You know who I am, so I know what you are doing here. You want to give me the cure. I will not allow that to happen. Things might not have gone to plan so far but once I get into my lair, I will start to find a way to get everything going right again." DeVoe said.

"That might be a little tough being that we have already been there and blew everything up." Caitlin said.

"What? How did you do that? My wife and I are the only ones who know the way into my lair. DeVoe said.

"Well, we found a way in and now all of your research and everything is gone." Caitlin said.

"NO! This is not how everything was supposed to go. I was supposed to be ahead of your team but somehow you have known everything that I was going to do and have stopped it." DeVoe said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Caitlin said and then there was a flash of lightning in the room and a prick on DeVoe's arm showing that Barry had flashed in and gave him the cure.

Caitlin then turned to leave and go back to the cortex. When she got there, she saw that everyone else was there celebrating since they didn't have to worry about stopping the enlightenment anymore.

"Well, I am glad that went better than it did last time. Let's all have fun for a little while then we can go home for the night." Barry said and the group nodded as everyone loosened up for the first time in a while.


	40. Chapter 40

Later that night Barry, Caitlin, and Allegra walked into the apartment with Dawn and they decided that the rest of the night was going to be a family night. Dawn was now able to walk which was quickly becoming a problem because she inherited her father's speed, which made her hard to catch for everyone except for Barry.

They all sat down to watch a movie. They let Dawn pick what they were going to watch. She ended up picking the new Aladdin movie, which was good because Barry and Caitlin hadn't had a chance to see it yet. Barry and Caitlin went to fix popcorn and a few other snacks to eat while watching the movie, while Allegra was setting up the TV and the DVD, so they were ready to go once Barry and Caitlin returned.

After a few hours the movie was over, so Barry picked up Dawn who was asleep and took her to her bedroom to go to sleep. Once he returned to the sitting room, they all started talking about the movie.

"That was pretty good, but I still think it is hard to beat the original." Barry said.

"I liked it. It had some new elements that weren't in the original, so that made it different for me, but you are right, it is hard to beat the original." Caitlin said.

"I have only seen the original once. Maybe we should buy it so that I can see it again and get a refresher." Allegra said.

"Probably not a bad idea. Anyways, I am going to clean all of this up then I am going to bed." Barry said.

"I'll help you. You need to go on to bed Allegra. It is getting late." Caitlin said as Allegra nodded and left for her room to go to bed.

After Barry and Caitlin finished washing the bowls that all of the snacks were in, they were about to head to their bedroom when a portal opened in their sitting room and Novu walked out.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought we were done with you." Barry said.

"I thought you were done with me as well Barry Allen, but I have come to warn you." Novu said.

"Let me guess. We didn't stop the Crisis from coming did we?" Barry asked.

"You are correct. The Crisis is still going to come so now is the time to prepare for what is to come." Novu said.

"The newspaper from the future doesn't say that I am going to die now, so that must mean that things are different this time." Barry said.

"Yes, quite a few things are different this time around. Oliver Queen is also not fated to die this time around." Novu said.

"Well that's good, but how about you tell us why all of this is different this time then the last time." Caitlin said.

"Very well. Last time around some people had different destinies than they do this time around. Say for instance, the new Paragon of Courage was supposed to form a League of Heroes on the old earth but that did not happen this time, so they are here with you." Novu said.

"Who is this person?" Caitlin asked.

"Thea Queen is the new Paragon of Courage." Novu said.

"That actually makes since." Barry said.

"The new Paragon of Truth was not around last time either because they were dead." Novu said.

"Well the only one I can think of in that situation is Laurel." Caitlin said.

"Yes, Laurel Queen is the new Paragon of Truth." Novu said.

"Ok what else is different?" Caitlin asked.

"There will also be a new Paragon of Honor. This person is who I would have chosen the last time, but things didn't work out the way I thought they would." Novu said.

"Meaning this person was dead as well?" Barry asked.

"Yes, Oliver Queen is the new Paragon of Honor." Novu said.

"That is very much on point there. I don't know of anyone with more honor than Oliver." Caitlin said.

"That is very true." Novu said.

"Are there anymore changes to the paragons." Barry asked.

"Yes, there is one more change. There is a new Paragon of Humanity." Novu said.

"And why did this one change?" Caitlin asked.

"Because I think there is someone with even more Humanity than Ryan Choi. This person has always had a great heart and would do anything for other people. They were just conflicted last time and they are not like that this time around." Novu said.

"Who is this person? Are they on Team Flash?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, they are." Novu said.

"Well, the suspense is killing me. How about you tell us already." Caitlin said.

"It is you Caitlin Allen. You are the new Paragon of Humanity." Novu said.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." Caitlin said.

"When will the Crisis come?" Barry asked.

"The Crisis will be upon us once you defeat Bloodwork, Oliver defeats the Ninth Circle, and Kara defeats Leviathan." Novu said.

"Ok, so it is going to be within the next two years then?" Barry asked.

"It will be the same time as last time. Only this time you will know it is coming and you will be prepared." Novu said.

"Ok. I guess I should say thanks for warning us, but I wish I had never seen you again." Barry said.

"I can understand that. I do seem to only bring bad news." Novu said.

"Yeah, so thanks but I need to get some sleep, so I guess I will see you in two years or so." Barry said as Novu nodded and went to leave through a portal.

"I was really hoping this was not going to happen this time around." Barry said.

"I know, but at least this time we have warning and we will be able to prepare. That has to be good at least." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Now how about we go to bed. I am tired." Barry said and Caitlin nodded as they walked to their bedroom and changed into sleeping clothes and went to bed.


	41. Chapter 41

The next afternoon after everyone was done at work the team held a meeting so that Barry and Caitlin could tell them that the crisis was still on and the changes that had been made this time around.

"So, what is so important that we had to have a team meeting when there are no crimes going on?" Cisco asked.

"We had a visit last night from a very unwelcome guest and they gave us some bad news." Barry said.

"Who was this person and what is the bad news?" Jesse asked.

"The person that visited us was Novu." Barry said but was cut off by Cisco.

"Let me guess, there is still going to be a crisis." Cisco said.

"That is correct. He has seen the future and he said that everything will be better this time because we know that it is coming and there are also new paragons." Caitlin said.

"What paragons are changing?" Cisco asked.

"The Paragons of Humanity, Courage, Honor, and Truth." Barry said.

"Ok, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us who the new paragons are." Jesse said.

"Courage is Thea, Honor is Oliver, Truth is Laurel, and Humanity is me." Caitlin said.

"Well, congratulation on that I guess." Cisco said.

"Ok, so what do we need to do to stop this crisis then?" Ronnie asked.

"We just have to work together, and everything will be fine. Everyone will start training for it tomorrow. For tonight, let's just relax before we have to start preparing." Barry said and everyone nodded as they started to leave the lair.

Barry and Caitlin had already sent Allegra home before they had their meeting, so when they walked into their apartment, they were happy to see that Allegra was feeding Dawn so that they didn't have to worry about doing that as well.

"So, how was the meeting?" Allegra asked.

"It went good considering that it was not good news that we were giving everyone." Caitlin said.

"Anything that I should know about?" Allegra asked.

"No, but we are all going to be train really hard for the foreseeable future so be ready to work hard with you training for a while." Barry said.

"I will make sure to do that. It would be good to know what I was training for though." Allegra said.

Barry looked at Caitlin and she nodded. "The crisis is going to happen again within the next couple of years, so we need to make sure that everyone is ready for it." Barry said.

"Shit, I didn't think that was going to happen again. Why is it happening anyways?" Allegra asked.

"First of all, watch your language around Dawn and second of all, I don't know why but it is happening." Caitlin said.

"Sorry mom. Anyways, I will train very hard." Allegra said.

"Good. Now go and pick out a movie so we can relax for the night." Barry said.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Allegra asked.

"How about a comedy. We all could use a big laugh." Caitlin said with a smile.

Allegra went over to the shelf with movies on it and looked through the comedy movies and found Grown Ups. "I have never seen this one, but I have heard good things." Allegra said.

"Yeah that is a great movie. Go start it up and we will be there in a few minutes." Barry said.

Barry and Caitlin were calling in for some Chinese food being that they hadn't eaten yet. When they were done with that they walked into the sitting room and Allegra started the movie.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock at their door signaling that the food had arrived. Caitlin got up to get the food because she knew that Barry loved this movie and she didn't want him to miss any of it.

"Ok, here is your food. Don't make a mess on the furniture." Caitlin said.

"I will try not to." Barry said as he went back to watching the movie while he ate.

About two hours later the movie was over and everyone decided to go to bed.

The next day at STAR Labs was a busy dad. Caitlin was getting her serum ready to show to the government so that she could get it approved and start to mass produce it so that it could be used all around the country. After she got it approved, she would then patent it so no one could steal her idea.

A doctor showed up that worked for the government so that he could see the results of Caitlin's serum. He looked impressed by what he saw, and he was inclined to approve the drug.

"Well Dr. Allen, I have to say that this is going to be very good for this country. It will help disabled veterans as well as normal citizens around the country. I think that you should start mass producing this serum. I will take it to my board, and we will have to vote to approve the drug, but I am certain that there will be no problem getting it approved." The doctor said.

"Thank you. So how long should I wait before I hear anything from you?" Caitlin asked.

"We will have voted by the end of the week, so at the latest I will say probably next Monday." The doctor said.

"Thank you. So, I am guessing that I should wait until then to start making more of the drug." Caitlin said.

"Yes. Give us a week and we will let you know what to do." The doctor said.

"Yes sir. Have a nice day and I look forward to hearing from you about the vote." Caitlin said as the doctor nodded and left the building.

"So, how did it go?" Barry said as he walked into Caitlin's office.

"I think that it will get approved and then I can start mass producing it." Caitlin said.

"That's great. How about we go out and celebrate tonight with just us and the kids." Barry said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go home and change. Then we can decide where we want to go." Caitlin said as they both left the building for the night so that they could celebrated the labs as well as Caitlin's success.


	42. Chapter 42

Team Flash was in the lair the next day trying to find out what they could on Cicada. They knew where to start looking but they didn't know if it was still Dwyer that was Cicada or not.

"Ok, so I looked up some stuff on Dwyer and with our satellites I was able to tell that he is a meta and seems like he has been since the particle accelerator exploded." Cisco said.

"Then why haven't we heard anything from him yet. I don't get why he has been so quite." Caitlin said.

"I think that it might have something to do with the fact that he never wanted his powers and tried to live a normal life." Cisco said.

"So, what is going to change that?" Barry asked.

"Two weeks ago, Grace Gibbins was attacked by a meta and she is in a coma in the hospital as we speak." Cisco said.

"I guess that would explain him going of the deep end then. Does Grace have powers this time around?" Barry asked.

"It doesn't seem that she does. She is just a normal girl this time around, so we don't have to worry about her time traveling trying to kill us." Cisco said.

"Well that is good. Maybe we will have some luck turn our way this time and we will be able to stop Dwyer sooner." Barry said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Cisco said.

Right then a breach opened, and Three girls and one boy stepped out and were shocked at what they saw as they looked around. Once of the girls was looking at everything in the lair and said, "This place looks a lot different in the future."

"Um, excuse me, but who are you kids?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, hey everyone, it's me Dawn." Dawn said.

"I was hoping that this wouldn't happen this time. You aren't working with Thawne, are you?" Barry asked.

"Of course not. I would never do that. Plus, he is still looked up in the speed force where you put him when you defeated him." Dawn said.

"Well that's a relief, but why are you all here?" Caitlin asked.

"Well the Monitor sent us here to help out with the rest of your big bads before Crisis. We are also here to fight with the heroes in Crisis." Dawn said.

"Ok, but who are they?" Barry asked.

"Come on Uncle Barry, you can't look at me and tell?" Another girl asked.

"I should have known, you look just like your mother, Mia." Barry said.

"Yeah, you always said so." Mia said.

"Well I would have to say that you must be Conner. You look very much like your father except for your eyes are your mother's." Caitlin said and Conner nodded.

"Which would make you Olivia. I can see both of your parents in you." Barry said and Olivia nodded.

"So, you all got into the hero game in the future?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, it was an easy choice for me. I had been raised in the league for my first five years of life. The others had more of a choice. Mia said.

"I just wanted to follow in yours's and mom's footsteps, so it wasn't a hard decision for me either." Dawn said.

"What about you two?" Caitlin asked looking at Conner and Olivia.

"I was always going to be the next Green Arrow because dad and I look so much alike people just thought that it was still the same guy out there." Conner said.

"I always wanted to be like mom and when I developed a Canary Cry, that is pretty much when I decided that I was going to be the Black Canary." Olivia said.

"And what is your codename Mia?" Barry asked.

"I go by Artemis and I still wear the orange suit that Uncle Cisco made me when I was younger." Mia said.

"How does that thing still fit you?" Cisco asked.

"I was surprised as well, when I really started to grow, and the suit still fit. I guess it has some kind of way to adapt to the person who wears it." Mia said.

"That's cool. I guess I just didn't think about that being as though most of the people I have made the rings for are not going to grow anymore." Cisco said.

"What's your code name Dawn?" Barry asked.

"I go by Impulse." Dawn said.

"Why is that?" Caitlin asked.

"I think it is kind of obvious Aunt Caitlin. She is very impulsive." Mia said.

"Makes since. So, can you guys help us out with information about Cicada?" Barry asked.

"Sure. It he is able to take meta's powers away with his dagger, He is very strong, and mom and I are the only two who don't lose our powers when around him." Dawn said.

"What are your powers?" Caitlin asked.

"I have speed and ice powers. He can take my speed by not my ice powers." Dawn said.

"Well that will be a lot of help. Will you three be staying here as well?" Barry asked.

"Sorry Uncle Barry, but we our here to help our parents. We will see you again when it is time for Crisis though." Conner said.

"I will breach you to your parent's bunker right now if you want." Cisco said.

"Thanks Uncle Cisco. We will see y'all later." Olivia said.

The three Queens jumped through the breach and when it was closed Barry looked at Caitlin and said, "I wonder how Oliver is going to take this?"

"He will be fine. It's not like he has never met his kids from the future before." Caitlin said.

"Very true. So, do we have an address on Dwyer? I would like to have some eyes on him at all times. We need to know when we might can make a move on him." Barry said.

"Looks like he lives at the same place on the old earth. Who is taking the first shift?" Cisco said.

"Caitlin, Dawn and I will take care of the first shift. The rest of you can get together and see who will take our place at six in the morning." Barry said and the Allen's left to go keep an eye on Dwyer.


	43. Chapter 43

After Barry, Caitlin, and Dawn were done with their shift of watching Dwyer, they went home, and they saw that Allegra was waiting for them. Allegra was surprised to see someone that she didn't know entering the apartment.

"Who is this?" Allegra asked.

"Well that is kind of hard to explain, but the short version is that she is your sister from the future." Barry said.

"Seriously, this is Dawn from the future?" Allegra asked.

"Yeah I know it is hard to believe. The only reason that it didn't really freak us out is because on the old earth Nora came back in time." Caitlin said.

"Who is Nora?" Allegra said.

"Oh, Nora was Iris and my child from the future. She was there the year before you became part of the team." Barry said.

"Ok, I get that. So, how is the future?" Allegra asked Dawn.

"Everything is great. The only reason that we are here is because the Monitor said that our help was needed." Dawn said.

"That's cool. So, are you staying here while you are in this time?" Allegra asked.

"No. I can't do that. I can't she any version of my past self or something bad might happen. I will be at STAR Labs." Dawn said.

"Ok. I hope that we can hang out some while you are here." Allegra said.

"I look forward to it. We hang out in the future but not as much as I would like because you are so much older than I am." Dawn said.

"I am going back to STAR Labs. I will see you all in the morning." Dawn said as she sped out of the apartment.

The next morning Team Flash met in the new cortex and tried to make a plan that would take Dwyer down as quick as possible. They knew that they would have to wait a couple of more days so that they could watch him and get his schedule down so they knew where he would be and when.

"I think we should wait another couple of days to try and take him down. We need to know his schedule better." Barry said.

"I agree. We need to know as much as we can before we go after him." Cisco said.

"So, are we going to use the cure on him or what?" Caitlin asked.

"I think that is our best bet. We will also be relying heavily on Allegra and Frost because you two can fight him without any problems." Barry said.

"But I won't have my powers though." Allegra said.

"No, you won't, but that is why you trained with Thea. You will have your archery and fighting skills." Caitlin said.

"What about you though. How will you be able to help?" Allegra asked Caitlin.

"Frost wasn't created by the particle accelerator. She was part of an experiment to keep me from getting ALS." Caitlin said.

"So, the weapon does not affect you then?" Allegra asked.

"No, it does not." Caitlin said.

"Ok, that's good to know. I am looking forward to working with you then." Allegra said.

"I might be able to help as well." Dawn said as she entered the room.

"How will you be able to help? It will take your speed just like it does mine." Barry said.

"That is true, but it can't take this." Dawn said as her hair turned white and she produced a mist from her hands.

"Well that was unexpected." Cisco said.

"Do you have a Frost as well?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, I do, she likes to be called Blizzard." Dawn said.

"Can I talk to her sometime?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure. How about after the meeting?" Dawn said and Caitlin nodded.

"Ok, so we have three people that can go after Dwyer without losing their powers. That is more helpful then what we had last time." Cisco said.

"It sure is. So, we stick to the plan of watching Dwyer for a couple of more days. Then we will come up with a plan of attack." Barry said and everyone nodded and left to do their work for the day.

Once they had all left the cortex, Dawn and Caitlin went to the lounge to have their talk. When they got there, they saw that it was empty so they would not have anyone interrupting them.

Dawn turned into Blizzard and looked at Caitlin and said, "You wanted to talk to me mom?"

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure that you have a better life than Frost did at the beginning." Caitlin said.

"I do. Most of that is probably because of you. I think you taught Dawn how to let me out every so often so that I would not end up like Frost did when she first got released." Blizzard said.

"I am glad to hear that. So, when you are in your form can you still speed around?" Caitlin asked.

"Unfortunately, no I can't. Speed and cold do not mix. So, I only have ice powers and Dawn only has speed." Blizzard said.

"That makes since. Do you and Frost get along?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes. We get along. She taught me pretty much everything I know about my ice powers." Blizzard said.

"That's good. I am glad that you had someone to teach you what to do with your powers. Frost didn't have that." Caitlin said.

"That's what she said. I am just glad that I have all of Dad, Frost, and your encouragement in the future." Blizzard said.

All of a sudden Caitlin turned into Frost and said, "Sorry Caity, I need to talk to our daughter for a few minutes."

"What's up mom?" Blizzard asked.

"Are we all happy in the future like we all seem to be now. I can kind see myself messing all of this up somehow?" Frost said.

"You are always so hard on yourself mom. You are a good mother to me, and you and mom are both good wives to dad." Blizzard said.

"So, I don't do something stupid in the future to mess everything up. I just have a feeling that someday I am going to say something wrong and everything will change." Frost said.

"No mom, everything is fine in the future. From stories that mom tells me, you are more caring in the future because she lets you out to live your own life sometimes, so you get used to being around people and you learn what is right to say and what isn't." Blizzard said.

"Well that is a relief." Frost said.

"I wouldn't have you any other way mom." Blizzard said as she turned back into Dawn and hugged Frost before getting up and the two went to meet up with Barry for lunch.


	44. Chapter 44

After a couple of days, the team seemed to think that they had Dwyer's schedule down, so they made a plan to go after him. "Ok, so how do we use the cure on him if we can't get near him because he is taking our powers." Cisco asked.

"I am thinking that we use Allegra, Frost, and Blizzard to distract him and then you will breach me behind him, and I will give him a dose of the cure." Barry said.

"But that won't be giving him a chose of whether he wants to use it or not." Cisco said.

"Sometimes we have to do what has to be done. I don't think we have a choice. I don't know if I can talk him into using the cure again." Barry said.

"I understand that, but this is not what we created the cure for." Cisco said.

"I understand. So, I think we should have a vote to see who thinks we should use the cure on him or not." Barry said.

"Ok, let's do this." Cisco said.

"Everyone who thinks that we should use the cure, raise your hand." Barry said.

Barry, Caitlin, Jesse, Ronnie, Allegra and Dawn raised their hands. "Everyone against using the cure, raise your hand." Barry said. Cisco, Dr. Stein, and Barbara raised their hands.

"Ok, looks like the cure is going to be used. I will go get it ready. Then we will go and take down Cicada." Barry said as he went into the speed force for an hour.

After an hour, Barry returned, and the team suited up so that they could take Cicada down. They breach to where Dwyer normally was at this time of the day. They saw that Dwyer had his shard of metal in his bag and he took it out and Barry, Jesse, and Firestorm were powerless, but Frost and Blizzard looked to still have their powers and Allegra had her bow ready with an arrow knocked. The three women were keeping Dwyer busy while Barry got far enough away that he could use his speed again. He ran to where Cisco was, and Cisco breached him in behind Dwyer. Barry got the injector out of his pocket and ran up behind Dwyer and injected him with it. The next thing that everyone knew was that Dwyer no longer had any kind of control over the dagger. Allegra came up to Dwyer and engaged him in a fight, but without his dagger he was no match for Allegra. She ended up hitting Dwyer hard enough for him to fall to the ground. Once he was down, Allegra kicked him in the head knocking him out.

The team then tied Dwyer up and left him there for the police to pick him up. They would take him to Iron Height to be put in a meta cell just in case he somehow got his powers back.

Everyone was breached back to the new cortex and they knew that it was only Bloodwork that they had left to defeat before the Crisis was to start.

"So, what is our plan for Bloodwork?" Caitlin asked.

"Well I know we need the cell to be able to hold him like it did on the old earth." Barry said.

"Cisco, you and Ronnie go and get to work on that. This is probably going to take a while, so I would say that we just need to be patient and we need to rest up." Barry said.

"I like the sound of that. Ronnie and I will start up on the machine tomorrow." Cisco said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go home." Barry said.

Barry and Caitlin went home so that they could be with baby Dawn, while older Dawn and Allegra went to a coffee shop so that they could just talk for a while in private.

Barry and Caitlin were sitting on the couch listening to the news when they saw the pictures of them taking down Cicada. It was good to see that the team was getting some recognition because sometimes they don't get the attention, they deserve for helping people all over the city.

"Well that is good to see that people knew it was us that took down Cicada. I am not looking for any credit. I just like honest news and some of the things they say sometimes just makes me think that the people have to be lying." Barry said.

"I agree. I am getting tired, how about we go on to bed and then in the morning we will start planning on how to stop Bloodwork." Caitlin said.


	45. Chapter 45

A few days later the team was having a meeting to see how building the cell was going. It looked like it was coming pretty well. "So, how is it coming with building the cell for Bloodwork, guys?" Barry asked.

"It's coming pretty well but it could take up to a week possibly more for it to be done." Cisco said.

"Oh, that sounds good just get it done as soon as you can. We need to make sure that he doesn't make too many of his zombies." Barry said.

"I am going to talk to Ramsey and see if I can help him in a way that doesn't use dark matter." Caitlin said.

"That's a good idea. Go and see what you can do, and I am going to patrol the city for a while." Barry said.

"I also think that we might should follow Ramsey to make sure he doesn't get his hands on any dark matter that doesn't come from us." Cisco said.

"That is a good idea. If we don't let him get his hands on any dark matter, we may not need the cell, but it will be good to have it just in case." Barry said.

"I agree. We might need it for some reason like in case Chester has problems like he did last time." Cisco said.

"You know, it took me a while to warm up to Chester, but I got to where I liked him." Barry said.

"Yeah he was a pretty good guy and he was smart too." Cisco said.

"Yeah he was. Well I am going to patrol for a while. Let me know if something comes up." Barry said.

A little while later, Caitlin was knocking on the door of Ramsey's office. Ramsey came to the door surprised to see Caitlin standing there.

"Caitlin it has been forever. What have you been up to?" Ramsey asked.

"I know it has been a while. How have you been?" Caitlin asked.

"I am doing fine. From what I hear, you are doing well too. You are married to one of the richest men in the city." Ramsey said.

"Barry doesn't care about stuff like that. He wasn't born rich; he just happened to get luck and have a business given to him that made him a lot of money. He is still the same guy he has always been though." Caitlin said.

"I am sure he is. So, how can I help you? I am sure you didn't just come here to talk." Ramsey said.

"No, you are right. I didn't just come to catch up. I hear that you are working on a cure for your mom's cancer. I was wondering if there was a way that I could help. I have a lot of tools at my disposal that I could use to help you." Caitlin said.

"You do have something that I need. I could use some of the dark matter that you and your husband have." Ramsey said.

"Sorry Ramsey, but I will not let you use dark matter. That will have the chance of turning people into metahumans and we are trying not to make more people into metahumans." Caitlin said.

"But I know it will work. It is the missing piece to the puzzle for this cure." Ramsey said.

"I will help you in any way that I can, but I will not give you dark matter. It is just too much to chance when it comes to how dangerous this cure could be." Caitlin said.

"I understand what you are saying, but I really need it to finish my cure." Ramsey said.

"Sorry, I can't help you with that. You will have to find another way and I will help you if you want, but if I find out that you use dark matter for your cure, I will call the police and tell them what you are doing. They know what dark matter does to people." Caitlin said.

"I will take your offer for the help that you are willing to give me. I need all the help that I can get." Ramsey said.

"Ok, I will be back tomorrow with some of my equipment and we will start working on a cure." Caitlin said.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow. It was good to see you Caitlin." Ramsey said.

Caitlin walked out and she put her comms in her ear and said, "I got Ramsey to back down for now. I don't know how long it will last though."

"Sounds good. Do you think you can keep an eye on him for a couple of hours so that we know that he doesn't find the dark matter somewhere else like he did last time?" Barry said.

"I can do that. I know that he is probably going to do something like go after dark matter on the black market. I just can't figure out how he got it last time." Caitlin said.

"Just keep an eye on him and we will more than likely find out." Barry said.

"Ok, I am on it." Caitlin said.

Caitlin changed into Frost and went to the roof to and waited for Ramsey to leave for the night. She sees him go to an abandoned warehouse where he is meeting with the same guy that he turned into a zombie last time. Once she saw Ramsey hand the man some money she jumps down from the rafters and shoots and ice blast at the both of them make them fly backwards into the wall. Frost then took out the dark matter cartridge and smashed it.

"What are you doing? I needed that." Ramsey said.

"If you keep trying to get dark matter, I will stop you every time. It is too dangerous." Frost said.

"Why would you stop me? You have to know that I am going to use this dark matter for a good cause." Ramsey said.

"I don't care if it is for a good cause or not. If you use dark matter it will turn people into metahumans, and I will not let that happen. Go home and know that my friends and I will be keeping an eye on you." Frost said as she made an ice slide and left the warehouse but only far enough that she could still keep an eye on Ramsey.


	46. Chapter 46

Over the next couple of days, members of Team Flash had been stopping Ramsey from getting his hand on any dark matter. They were having to watch him constantly to make sure that he didn't get his hands on any from the black market. They decided to have a meeting with all of the team members to discuss what they were going to do to stop Ramsey.

"We can't just keep following him around twenty-four hours a day. We need to figure something out quick." Cisco said.

"I agree. I mean we probably could get him locked up if we find him trying to by from people on the black market." Barry said.

"That could work but I don't think he is a bad guy. He is just going about this in the wrong way." Jesse said.

"I have an idea. I don't know if it will work but it might be worth a try." Caitlin said.

"Well we are all ears. None of us have come up with any good ideas so let's see what you have." Cisco said.

"I think that we could give him his memories back and he might change his mind about all of this if he sees what he did on the old earth." Caitlin said.

"That's not a bad idea. It could work, but then again it could bite us in the ass." Barry said.

"Yeah it could, but I would like to give Ramsey the benefit of the doubt. We have known each other for a long time, and I know he is not a bad person at heart." Caitlin said.

"Ok, we will try this then. I still won't you to finish with the cell just in case this does not work, and we need to look him up Cisco and Ronnie." Barry said and the other two nodded.

"I was going to work with Ramsey today and see if we could find a way to make the cure without dark matter. I will use the ring on him then and see what happens." Caitlin said.

"Ok, be careful." Barry said as he gave Caitlin a kiss as she left to meet with Ramsey.

Thirty minutes later Caitlin walked into Ramsey's lab to see him hard at work on try to make a cure without the dark matter. She walked up beside him so that she could see what he was working on.

"You have any luck yet?" Caitlin asked.

"No, not yet. The best way I can figure to get it to work is dark matter, but you and your friends won't give me any from STAR Labs, so I guess I will have to find a way to do it without the dark matter." Ramsey said.

"I am sorry that we couldn't help you with that, but it is just too dangerous, and it could cause a new breakout in metahumans if we use the dark matter." Caitlin said.

"I understand where you are coming from. I just don't see another way." Ramsey said.

"Well, I am here to help you with that. I think with the both of us working together we can come up with something." Caitlin said.

"I am sure you are right. So, what is with the weird ring on your finger?" Ramsey asked.

"Oh this. I will show you what it does. It might hurt a little though." Caitlin said as she reached out and touched Ramsey's arm with the ring and then she could tell that his memories were coming back.

"What the hell was that?" Ramsey asked.

"That was me giving you your memories back from the old earth. Do you see now why we will not let you have the dark matter from STAR Labs?" Caitlin asked.

"I do. I went about everything all wrong when we were on the old earth. Hopefully the two of us can put our heads together and figure something out for a cure though." Ramsey said.

"I hope so. We don't need you to be locked up on this earth. You are too important to the world to be locked up." Caitlin said.

"I was thinking that maybe, we could use some of yours and Barry's blood to help with making the cure. You both are able to heel rapidly." Ramsey said.

"I will get that to you as soon as possible. No, offense but I would rather take blood samples at my lab." Caitlin said.

"I understand completely. Just let me know when it is ready and then we can start working on a cure." Ramsey said.

"Ok, well I need to go. I will give you a call on the next several days to setup another time for us to work on that." Caitlin said.

"Sounds good. I will see you later Caitlin." Ramsey said as Caitlin was leaving his lab.

After Ramsey was sure that Caitlin was gone, he picked up his phone and dialed a number and waited for an answer. When the person answered, Ramsey said, "I will meet you tonight at eight at the old steel factory."

Ramsey hung up his phone and kept working on the cure hoping that he would not have to use dark matter this time around. After an hour of working he decided it was time to go and meet his contact. When Ramsey got to the factory, he saw a man waiting for him. The other guy pulled a vile out of his pocket that contained dark matter and gave the guy money in exchange for the vile.

Ramsey got back to his office and did the same thing he did on the old earth and he became Bloodwork again.

"I can't believe Caitlin trusted me after all I did on the other earth. How stupid could she be." Ramsey said to himself.

Ramsey then started to go out into the city turning people into his brainless zombies like he did last time.

"I need to be smarter about this this time around. I don't need Caitlin and Barry finding that easily." Ramsey said as he was walking down the street changing people as he went.


	47. Chapter 47

Team Flash seemed to be having some down time over the next couple of weeks which allowed them to get ready for Crisis and it also allowed Barry and Caitlin to get to know their daughter better. They just hoped that Ramsey had truly stopped trying to make the cure with dark matter.

"Not that I am complaining but don't you think it is a bit quiet out on the streets right now. I am glad that I have finished with the containment unit for Ramsey because I still think that we are going to have to use it." Cisco said.

"He seemed like he was upset with what he did on the old earth, but I don't really believe him either. We can't just keep following him though." Caitlin said.

"We will know soon enough what he is doing. We did setup bugs all over his office and his home so we will know when he tries something." Barry said.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Cisco asked.

"Well Barbara is coming in and we are doing what we hope will be the final test on her." Caitlin said.

"I hope everything goes well for her. Is she still thinking of moving here or is she going to go back to Gotham?" Barry asked.

"At first I think she was going to stay here but now I think she wants to go back to Gotham and be a part of Batman's team again." Caitlin said.

"I can understand that. She knows all the ins and outs of that city and she would have to learn too much to stay here and be a vigilante." Cisco said.

"Well, she will be here in a few minutes, so I am going to go up and meet her in the lab." Caitlin said as she left the room.

When Caitlin got to her lab, she saw that Barbara was already there waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late. We were having a team meeting and it ran a little over." Caitlin said.

"Don't worry, I understand what that is like. Anyways, I am finally trying to feel like my old self again. I like being about to walk again. So, will I have any limitation when you finally do release me?" Barbara asked.

"It all depends on how you react to everything that we are going to do today." Caitlin said.

"So, what are we going to be doing here today?" Barbara asked.

"Go change into these sweats and we will talk about that when you get back." Caitlin said and Barbara nodded and went to change her clothes.

"First thing you are going to do today is run on the treadmill for ten minutes. If you are really tired after that we will stop for a while. If you can continue, then we will let you go as long as you can last." Caitlin said.

"Ok, I can do that. I will start with the ten minutes like you said but I am hoping that I can make it to thirty minutes. That would be great to get back to my old normal time of cardio workout." Barbara said.

"Just don't push yourself. There is no reason for you to hurt yourself trying to prove something." Caitlin said and Barbara nodded as she got on the treadmill and started to run.

Barbara was a little bit disappointed in her stamina, but she had to remember that she had been paralyzed for a while now. She would have to take her time and build up the stamina.

"Ok, you did good for your first try. I would like you to be up to thirty minutes before I release you to continue being Batgirl." Caitlin said.

"Anything else for today?" Barbara asked.

"No, but I am very impressed with what you did today. For not being able to walk the past couple of years, it is very good for you to have lasted on the treadmill as long as you did." Caitlin said.

"Thanks Caitlin. So, when do you need me back to do some more tests?" Barbara asked.

"I would you back here in a month. Hopefully then I can release you." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, let's hope that the Crisis doesn't turn out to bad and that we will both be able to make it to that appointment." Barbara said.

"Anyways, I will see you soon for your next appointment." Cailin said as she walked off to the speed lab.

"I think that she will probably be released at our next appointment. She has surprisingly done very well with the cardio. She ran for ten minutes today which should have been near impossible being that she was paralyzed a little over a month ago." Caitlin said.

"I'm glad that your friend is doing better and that you now have a project that will be able to make you a lot of money." Barry said.

"I don't really care about the money. Just as long as I am helping people in some kind way that is all that matters to me." Caitlin said.

"Caitlin, you are the most selfless person I know. It is one of the reasons that I love you. Now let's head out and celebrate for a little while then we can head home." Barry said.

"I like the sound of that. I love you Barry." Caitlin said.

"I love you too Caitlin." Barry said and then the both walked out of the speed lab and headed out so they could celebrate Caitlin's success.


	48. Chapter 48

A few days later the team was in their lair and they were talking about what they could do about Crisis to keep it from ending the way that it did the last time. Barry was about to say something when the alarms in the lair started to go off.

"It looks like we have zombies walking around the city. I guess Ramsey found a way to get some dark matter after all." Cisco said.

"Damn, I should have known better then to take his word that he would not go after dark matter anymore. He played me. I thought that if he knew about the past that he would make a different decision." Caitlin said.

"It's not your fault Cait. We all should have kept a better eye on him, and we all hoped that if he would change if he saw what he had done in the past. Obviously, he is to hung up on the power that this gives him. Cisco, we need to do like we did last time and set off the particle accelerator to cure the people that are affected around the city. You and Allegra need to get to work on that." Barry said as he and Caitlin went to suit up, along with Jesse.

Dr. Stein and Ronnie joined and were waiting for them when they returned. After everyone was ready Barry told the team his plan.

"Ok, for right now Frost, Firestorm and I are going to go out there and help round up some of these people so we can get them in one place so that there is less chance of them hurting people." Barry said.

"What about me. I can help you out there as well." Jesse said.

"Yes, you can but for right now I need you here with Cisco to find out where Ramsey is. Once we have a location, you let the three of us know and will converge on the location and keep him busy while Cisco breaches you in and you will catch him by surprise and put the meta cuffs on him." Barry said.

"Ok, I get it. I will also try to help out with the cure as well. It will go quicker with as many people as possible working on it." Jesse said.

"That it will. Jesse, Cisco, and Allegra, go and work on the cure. We will go and round up the zombies. I will connect my suit to the computer so that I will know when it finds Ramsey and you three will not have to be in here telling us where he is." Barry said.

"Sounds good. Good luck out there." Cisco said.

The Flash, Frost, and Firestorm left to go an round the people up. The best place that they could take them that was spacious enough would be the park so that is where they decided to take all of the zombies that they found. Once they had rounded all of the people up, they just kept an eye on all of them until Barry got a beep showing that the computer had found Ramsey. He looked at the display on his wrist and said "Looks like Ramsey is at the train station trying to turn as many people as he can. We need to get there and stop him as soon as we can."

Barry picked up Frost and he sped them to the train station with Firestorm not to far behind them. When they got their Firestorm and Frost started shooting Fireballs and icicles at Ramsey while The Flash sped around and got all of the people out of the train station. Once Ramsey was alone, he was not as powerful because he didn't have his zombies that were helping protect him anymore.

Barry got back to the scene and sped up to Ramsey and hit him hard in the chest which sent him flying backwards a few feet. As he was getting up, he was hit with a fireball which kept him on the ground and then Frost came up and froze Ramsey to the ground. At that moment, a breach opened, and Jesse sped out and put the meta cuffs on Ramsey.

"Cisco, make us another breach so we can get Ramsey to the containment unit." Barry said.

"On it." Cisco said and then a breach opened, and they all stepped through it and once they were at STAR Labs, they put Ramsey in the containment unit.

Once they were done with Ramsey everyone walked into Cisco's lab to see Jesse, Cisco, and Allegra working on the cure. They had all been trying to make the particle that was needed to collide with Allegra's UV Rays.

All of a sudden lightning ran by all of them and they could see that it was Dawn when she stopped. "Sorry, I went to visit Karen and Jonathan. What can I do to help?" Dawn asked.

"Come over here and see what else we need to do. It has been a while since I had to make this." Cisco said and Dawn went to see what she could do to help.

"It looks like it is ready to go to me. It looks like it should hold together until it needs to explode." Dawn said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to have to do this again." Cisco said.

"I am sure. Let's go and get this done so that these people can be cured sooner rather than later." Dawn said.

They went down to the particle accelerator and inserted the particle as it was building up speed going around the circle, they opened the door so that Allegra could fire her UV Rays at the particle.

Once the particle was going fast enough Cisco looked at Allegra and said "Do it on three. One, Two, Three."

Allegra fired her UV Rays at the particle, and it exploded, and it sent then cure all over the city. It looked like it was working the same way that it did the last time, and it was turning the people back into their normal selves.

"So, what do we do now dad?" Dawn asked.

"We get prepared for Crisis. It shouldn't be to long now." Barry said and all of the team nodded knowing that he was right.


	49. Chapter 49

Barry and Caitlin return home from Star City to find that the city is quiet for the time being, so they decide that they are going to spend some time with the family, so they decide to go home to see what Allegra, Dawn, and baby Dawn are doing.

"So, what are you to doing tonight? I thought you two would be out looking for trouble." Barry said to the older girls.

"Well, we were thinking that since Crisis is almost here that we should spend some time together, with just the family." Dawn said.

"That sounds good. So, what do you have in mind?" Caitlin asked.

"I say we play truth or dare right now, but with a twist. We only do truth." Allegra said.

"I like that idea. I am going to check on Dawn really quick and make sure she is alright." Caitlin said.

They waited for Caitlin to get back and Allegra asked "So, who wants to go first?"

"I will. Mom, is it true that you always had feelings for dad?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, it is. From the moment he woke up from that coma I was in love with him." Caitlin said.

"Ok, let me see. Allegra, is it true that you have a boyfriend?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes. I met him at Jitters one day. We haven't really gone on a date yet. We are just texting and calling each other at this stage." Allegra said.

"Ok dad, is it true that you always had a thing for mom?" Allegra asked.

"I don't know for sure. I know that I always thought that she was pretty, but I had my Iris blinders on forever, so I really am not sure how to answer that." Barry said.

"Well, I am glad you got over that." Caitlin said.

"Me too. Anyways, Dawn, is it true that Allegra and you are the only two children Caitlin and I have?" Barry asked.

"Would it mess up something if I say anything?" Dawn asked.

"I wouldn't think so. I mean we want more kids, so I guess it wouldn't matter if you told us or not." Barry said.

"In that case, yes I have a younger brother named Bart." Dawn said.

"How much younger?" Caitlin asked.

"He is 17 now. We had to leave him behind because someone needed to protect the city like JJ, Sara, and Zoe are doing for Star City, Mike is doing for National City, and Ellie is doing for Metropolis." Dawn said.

"Who are Mike and Ellie?" Allegra asked.

Mike is Kara and Mon-El's son and Ellie is Clark and Lois's daughter." Dawn said.

"Ok, lets get back to the game." Allegra said.

They played for another thirty minutes or so and then they decided that they were going to watch a movie. They decided to watch Avengers Endgame. When the movie was over, they talked about it for a little bit.

"You know. This is kind of how it looked when crisis happened the last time. Everyone was there and then they were gone other than us paragons." Barry said.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen this time, and if it does, we will bring them all back to life like y'all did to all of us last time." Caitlin said.

"So, what did you have to go to Star City and see Uncle Ollie and Aunt Laurel for?" Allegra asked.

"We can't tell you that. It is top secret until what we talked about is done." Barry said.

"I already know what it is because I have seen it when I get older." Dawn said.

"How do you know about it when you are older. Do we still have you know what?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, it turned out to be permanent. It does come in handy a lot." Dawn said.

"Let's go and see if anyone is at STAR Labs. We don't need them there when they could be doing something that is more worth their time." Barry said.

Barry picked up Caitlin and Allegra got on Dawn's back and they ran to STAR Labs to see if Cisco was still there. When they saw that he was still there they just had to laugh.

"You know you could go home at a decent time for once man." Barry said

"I know. I just wanted to make sure everything was in the shape that it needs to be for Crisis." Cisco said.

"Look man, I get it. Thank you for getting everything ready. I think we are going to need all of it." Barry said.

"Yeah, I am taking this more seriously this time around. I didn't last time and look at what happened." Cisco said.

"We have a lot more help this time around. We have all of our teams and plus, Oliver has the League." Caitlin said.

"I guess you are right. I am just a little bit up tight about this." Cisco.

"I understand. So, what do we do now?" Caitlin asked.

"We wait for signs that will show us it is time for Crisis." Barry said.

A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this Chapter. Let me know what you think about it in the reviews. Just to let you know. This is the last chapter until I finish with Crisis. That will be in its separate book named "Crisis in the New Multiverse." Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.


	50. Author's Note

Just letting everyone know that I have posted the first chapter of my version of Crisis on Infinite Earths. The title of the new story is Crisis in the New Multiverse. Go check it out. It is a part of the A New Earth to Save series.


	51. Chapter 51

2040

Barry and Caitlin were working at STAR Labs and making advancement to all kinds of tech and medicines. Right now, Barry was working on a new cell phone that was going to be the most cutting-edge cell phone that had ever been made up until this point. Caitlin was working on a cure for cancer that would help people be cured of it forever.

The alarm started to go off on their phones, so they knew that it was a meta out there in the city trying to cause problems. When they got to the lair for new Team Flash, they found Dawn, Allegra, and Henry had already changed into their suits and were looking over CJ's (Cisco's son) shoulder to see what was going on.

"It looks like we have a meta that can move things with their minds. She looks like she is robbing Central City Bank. You guys need to get there as soon as you can." CJ said.

"We are on the way. Keep us updated on what is going on while we are on the way there." Dawn said.

"What about Taylor (Jesse and Ronnie's daughter)? She will be pissed if we don't wait for her to get here." Henry said.

"We don't have time. If we wait, we may not be able to stop this meta. If she gets here, tell her where we are and let her know that she can come join us if she wants." Allegra said.

"Will do." CJ said.

As the team was about to leave to get to the bank, they saw that Barry and Caitlin were standing there watching them all with a look of pride on their faces.

"Looks like we taught them well. I think they are more efficient than we were though." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, at least they don't rush into things like I used to do when I first started." Barry said.

"I remember how I used to always get so mad at you because you would just go off without any help and I would end up having to patch you up because of your impulsiveness." Caitlin said.

"I guess that is why that is Dawn superhero name. She is exactly like me in that way." Barry said.

"At least you realize it now. I remember when I used to have to ice blast you to get through your think skull sometimes." Caitlin said.

"Was I really that bad?" Barry asked.

"Not after you had your training sessions with Oliver so that you would go into a situation blind." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, well it looks like we trained them well. They don't need our help anymore like they used to." Barry said.

"So, what do you have CJ?" Barry asked.

"Oh, hey Uncle Barry and Aunt Caitlin. It's just a meta trying to rob a bank." CJ said.

At that time there was a gust of wind and then it was gone. "I guess Taylor just got her suit and left. Make sure she knows what is going on CJ." Caitlin said.

"I'm on it. Taylor, there is a meta at the back that can move things with their mind. Just letting you see what is going on before you get there." CJ said.

"Thanks CJ. I will be there in a few seconds." Taylor said.

"Ok, I will let you know if anything changes." CJ said and then he looked at the screen of his computer and saw that the other three heroes had everything under control for now.

"So, what brings you two here anyways?" CJ asked.

"We got the alert on our phones and we wanted to see how everything is going as we sit here in retirement." Caitlin said.

"Looks like you have everything under control though. So, we will leave you to it." Barry said as he and Caitlin left the lair to get back to work at STAR Labs.

As they were walking out of the door there was a flash of lightning and they saw that all of the kids were back from their mission. They were proud of the kids. They knew that they city was in good hands now, even though they were wish they could still get out there and help sometimes.

"So, I guess that means you took care of the meta without any problems." Barry said.

"Yeah, we did. She wasn't that good with her powers, so she was pretty easy to take down." Dawn said.

"Good. So, we will leave you to it. Let us know if you need anything." Caitlin said as she and Barry left the lair.

"Well, I guess this means we don't need to check in on them all the time like we have been doing." Barry said.

"No, we need to let them learn on their own. If they need any help, they will ask us." Caitlin said.

"Is it weird to you that this is how our lives turned out?" Barry asked.

"I never would have expected my life to turn out like this. I mean who would have expected us to get together and have children." Caitlin said.

"I did. I have always loved you Cait, I just had my blinders on the old earth." Barry said.

"We I am glad you came to your senses then." Caitlin said.

"Me too Cait. Me too." Barry said and they smiled at each other as they got back to work.

A/N: So that is the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave some reviews so I know what I did good in this story and what I can change and do better in future story. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
